Breathless
by KjWolfsound
Summary: Erin Lindsay's past comes back in full swing when an old 'friend' returns and takes her from her apartment after a long day at work. Will the rest of the unit be able to get to her before she breaks, mentally and physically, or will they be to late to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all. This is my first Chicago PD fanfic. If anyone reading this is also reading my Rookie Blue fanfic(s), don't worry. I haven't abandoned those. I've just been racking my brain lately trying to get those moving, and I needed a break. Things have been kinda hectic lately, and I've found it hard to overcome my writer's block with them. **

**But to everyone else, I hope you enjoy this story. I already have three chapters of this written, and I'll TRY to update it regularly. I find it easier to write this story than the others. **Also, this will be a kind-of Linstead story, because I ship them! I loved Linseride, but I kinda felt like there was something missing there. I just don't think think they fit together well.****

**At The Precinct**

Voight stepped out of his office, glancing around the room. Adam and Atwater were sitting down, chatting. Antonio was talking with Jay. Alvin was sitting at his desk filling out a paper. Nadia was at her desk, on the phone with someone who had called the intelligence floor. But Erin was no where to be seen. He knew that he shouldn't be worried about that, considering that she technically didn't have to be there for another ten minutes. But Erin was usually there at least half an hour early. Every so often he'd get to the precinct expecting to find no one on the intelligence floor and there she'd be, working at her desk. Seeing that she hadn't arrived yet, he started to grow concerned. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Especially since Sullivan was back.

Voight returned to his office, shutting the door behind him. He paced back and forth, holding his phone in his hand as if waiting for Erin to call him. After about fifteen minutes, Voight stepped back out of his office and glanced around. Nadia was just hanging up the phone and everyone else was working. As soon as Nadia set the phone down, Voight quietly called her name. She looked over at him and he waved her into his office.

"Hey," Voight said in a low voice, closing the door once she entered his office.

"Yes Sergeant?" Nadia asked, puzzled and a little worried as to why she was being called into Voight's office. He had a concerned and almost frustrated look on his face. Was she in trouble? Did she do something wrong.

"Have you heard from Erin lately?" he asked.

Nadia shook her head, confused. "Not since yesterday," she replied, "but I can give her call if you want."

Voight shook his head. "I've already tried that. Are you sure you haven't heard from her? She didn't call you? You didn't see her at all today?"

Nadia shook her head once more. "I'm positive. Why? Is something wrong?"

Nadia's worry, although it was controlled, was clear to Voight. He knew that something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut, but he didn't want to worry Nadia. Plus, he knew that there was a chance he was overreacting.

He shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about," was all he said before opening the door for her to leave, a signal that it was time for the conversation to end.

She walked past him, looking up at him skeptically for a moment, then started back to her desk.

Voight tapped Alvin on the shoulder a moment later, and he looked up at him. "Come on," he said quietly, motioning to the stairs with a tilt of his head. Alvin could see the seriousness in Voight's expression, but he could also see a little worry. Something that anyone else wouldn't have noticed. He nodded, stood up, threw on his coat and hat, then followed Voight down to the parking lot. Once in the car, he looked at his friend.

"What's going on?" Alvin asked, frowning slightly.

"Erin's not here yet," Voight replied, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Maybe she's stuck in traffic or something," Alvin replied, "she's only ten minutes late."

"Erin would call if she was stuck in traffic," Voight said as he drove, "and if she was sick or something, she would've called."

"Hank, are you sure you're not just overreacting? Everyone's late now and then. Even you."

"Sullivan is back in town," Voight replied coldly, narrowing his eyes slightly as he said the name. He had an immense amount of hate for that scum bag, and so did Alvin.

Alvin frowned, looking at Voight. "Dan Sullivan?" He questioned seriously. "As in Dan Sullivan from fifteen years ago?"

Voight nodded, and Olinksy looked back out the windshield, now seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"When did he get back?" he asked seriously.

"I'm not sure, but he was at the station three days ago asking to speak with Erin. I walked downstairs and saw them speaking on the stairs. I told him to get out as soon as I realized it was him, but when I asked Erin what it was about later, she played it off like it was no big deal. Wouldn't tell me anything about what they were talking about."

Alvin nodded. "Did you see her at all yesterday after we left the station? Or talk to her?"

Voight shook his head. "I dropped her off at her apartment, but that's all. I called her around eleven to ask her about Sullivan again, I did that the night before too. She didn't pick up. I figured she was asleep or something. Al, I swear to God, if that son of a bitch did something to her-"

"I know," Alvin nodded in agreement. "Let's just wait until we get there before we jump to conclusions though, alright? Maybe she just slept in." Alvin didn't even really believe his own words. Sullivan was back in town, and he was bad news.

Voight clenched hid jaw and nodded, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching the steering wheel. He didn't believe that Erin was just late because she was stuck in traffic or because she slept in. He was almost certain that Sullivan had something to do with it.

**At Erin's Apartment**  
>Voight knew something was wrong as soon as he turned the doorknob with ease. Erin's door was always locked. Alvin noted the look on Voight's face and he knew that Voight was feeling the same way as him. Something was off. Way off.<p>

"CPD!" Voight blared, pushing the door open and bursting into the apartment, gun drawn. Alvin followed in suit, calling out "police" and holding his firearm ahead of him as well. They could each tell by the looks of the living-room that there had been a struggle. A lamp was knocked onto the ground, two couch pillows were on the floor, the TV was knocked onto the ground, and some glass was scattered on the floor. Voight pointed to the kitchen and then started down the hallway. As Alvin entered the kitchen, he found more broken glass and cold water coming out of the sink faucet. The fridge was wide open, causing the room to be somewhat chilly.

Voight walked down the hallway, opening every door and checking every closet and every room. He found nothing each time and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He finally came to the last room and his eyes went wide in horror when he entered the room. It was her bedroom. A lamp was lying in the middle of the floor, the bulb shattered. A fallen mirror caused glass to be scattered around the floor. There were a few other objects strewn all over the floor. The curtains that had once covered her window were torn and lying on the ground. But the most alarming thing of all was the bloodstain on the carpet in the middle of the floor and her gun beside it which had blood on the grip of it.

"Alvin!" Voight yelled loudly, pissed and worried. Alvin ran into the room a moment later.

"Damn," he breathed, seeing the blood. He looked at Voight, who was clenching his jaw.

"Did you find _anything_?" Voight asked.

Alvin shook his head, swallowing nervously. "No."

Voight's jaw was clenched and he shoved his gun into its holder. "Call the station, get Platt to send two uniforms here. I'm checking the surveillance footage."

Alvin nodded, immediately pulling out his phone. He could see that Voight was controlling a lot of his anger, but he knew that it wouldn't last very long. They both knew what Sullivan was capable of and they both hated him to an unexplainable extent.

Voight stalked down the hallway after leaving Erin's apartment, then went quickly down the stairs. His hands were balled into fists because he was enraged and worried. He didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew that Erin was hurt and that Sullivan was responsible.

**In The Manager's Office**  
>"I need to look at the security footage of this building. <em>Now,<em>" Voight ordered, bursting through the door without even knocking. The manager of the small apartment building spun around in his chair and looked at Voight with wide eyes, not expecting someone to enter his room so suddenly, especially not someone who sounded as pissed off as Voight.

"What's going on here?" the manager asked, standing up and looking at Voight.

Voight pulled out his badge and held it in front of the manager. "Get me the security footage," he said, trying to control his anger, "now."

The manager gave Voight a nervous look, then sat back down and began using his computer. "What's this all about?" The manager asked whilst pulling up the footage.

"Just get the surveillance footage up," Voight replied, his voice low. If his suspicions were correct, which he had no doubt that they were, then his team was going to be getting involved in something much bigger than they'd expect.

The manager didn't ask any more questions, then he pulled up the footage. Voight frowned, searching through it. "Get me the security footage from this morning," he ordered, "on the second floor. Apartment B18. Hurry up."

The manager just nodded and pulled up the footage. "Start it at about five o'clock," Voight said seriously. He watched the sped up footage, but nothing happened at all apart from a few people walking down the hallway. "Alright," Voight said, chewing on his bottom lip, "start it at ten o'clock. Speed it up, but not too fast." Once again, the guy simply nodded. Voight watched the footage then grew concerned when, as it got to 10:30, someone dressed in all black stopped at Erin's door. "There," he told the manager, "stop it here."

The guy's face was not revealed, but Voight had a feeling that it was Erin. He watched with clenched fists and a clenched jaw as he saw another man go to the door, this one dressed in black as well. The new guy pulled a gun out of his pocket and hit it against the door knob, breaking it so that the door would open. The two walked uninvited into Erin's apartment, each of them now holding a gun. From the angle of the camera, Voight could just barely see Erin standing in her apartment, an alarmed look on her face. Then she moved out of line of the camera, and the other two did as well.

"Alright, fast forward it a bit," Voight said, extremely concerned. "Stop," he said once one of the guys came into view again. At 10:45, one of the guys exited the apartment. He looked both ways down the hallway, then looked back in the apartment and said something. "Do you get audio with the footage?" Voight asked, making a hard effort not to sound too pissed.

"No, just the video," the manager replied, a nervous look on his face.

Voight let out a frustrated sigh, then commanded the man to continue playing the video. The second guy in black exited Erin's apartment, carrying Erin's limp body in his arms. She was bleeding a bit from a hit to the head, most likely from the gun that had been in her bedroom in the apartment. Voight, already pissed off and worried enough, only got angrier when he saw the man holding Erin look up at the camera.

Dan Sullivan gave a cocky half-grin to the camera, a challenging, excited, evil look in his eyes. Then they walked away, the other guy barely closing the door behind him.

"Son of a bitch," Voight hissed furiously, turning around and clenching his hands into fists once again. He was fuming with rage. "Check the footage from the parking lot at the same time," he ordered in a loud voice, going back to the manager, who just looked at him with a worried look in his eyes.

"I-I-"

"You what?" Voight asked loudly, glaring at the guy. "Spit it out, I don't have time to stand around and talk."

"There's no security cameras outside," he blurted, looking at Voight fearfully.

"What do you mean there's no camera's out there?" Voight shouted.

"We only have them inside," the manager said hurriedly, "we didn't find it necessary to put any out there."

Voight let out a furious sigh, then stomped out of the room. He met Alvin halfway down the hallway. Alvin gave him the 'did you find anything out' look, and Voight nodded. "It's him."


	2. Chapter 2

**In a Dark Room  
><strong>  
>Erin let out a groan when she started to come to. Her head was aching, her ankles and wrists felt like something sharp was digging into them, and her stomach hurt. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to find herself in her room. Instead, she found herself lying on her side on a cold cement floor in a dark room. Realizing that she wasn't in her apartment but rather in a fairly small room, she tried to sit up. Whenshe attempted to sit up, she was pulled back to the ground winced as she felt the pain in her wrists intensify. Looking over her shoulder, she realized why she couldn't sit up. Her back was to a radiator, which, based on how could she was, probably wasn't working. She figured that the pain in her wrists and ankles was caused by whatever was keeping her attached to the radiator, most likely zip ties or rope. She for ed herself to become fully aware of her surroundings, knowing that she was in potential danger. She looked at her ankles as best as she could. They were tied to one end of the radiator with rope, and her hands were tied behind her back on the other end of the radiator.<p>

She let out a shaky breath, looking around the room. It wasn't very large, there was only one door, and the floor was made of cement. The room was windowless and the only thing lighting up the room was shining into the room from the small crack under the door. Erin tried to use her hands to undo the rope keeping them together and attached to the radiator, then she realized that it was a futile effort. She could tell by the painful feel of the restraints on her wrists and by the sound that it made as she tried moving her hands that it wasn't a rope keeping them together. They were handcuffs, which meant unless Erin could somehow get a hold of something small, sharp, and long enough, she wasn't going to be able to get out of them.

Erin took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. Where was she? How did she get there?

Then she remembered the night before.

Suddenly the door to the room flew open. Erin squinted, not expecting to suddenly be met with the bright light behind the door. She could make out the figure of someone standing in the doorway and grew fearful. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see that the guy was wearing a black sweatshirt, the hood pulled up over his head. She couldn't see his face, it was still too dark for her to be able to make it out, but she knew who it was.

"Hey Erin," Dan said. Erin could practically hear his smirk.

"What do you want?" Erin asked, trying hard to keep her tone confident.

"Oh, come on now," Dan snickered, stepping closer, "I think you know _exactly_ what I want." He crouched down in front of her and she could see the evil grin plastered on his face.

A shiver went down Erin's spine when he spoke and for half a second, she couldn't breathe. Then she swallowed and spoke again, keeping her tone as steady as possible. "Where am I?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Now now, let's not worry about where you are. That's not really important right now. What is important, however," he grinned, pushing a stray strand of her hair away from her face and behind her ear, "is that I'm back. And this time, I'm not going away."

"What do you want Sullivan?" She spat, her tone bitter but still confident.

"I want you back," he replied, his smile growing, "what's it been now, fourteen years?"

"Fifteen," she replied, trying to let her angry tone overrule the fear that she really felt.

"You say tomato, I say tomoto," Dan shrugged.

"Yeah, well at least what I said was right," Erin scoffed.

Dan's smile faded and he'd looked at her with a serious and almost angry expression. "Oh yeah?" He said, narrowing his eyes. "You wanna say that again?"

Erin looked at him, worried, when she saw the expression on his face. Her confidence, although it had been mostly put on, dwindled. The look in his eyes reminded her of her past. The anger. The pure look of evil. The rage that he somehow managed to possess. She just shook her head, not even sure if breathing would be a good idea. She knew that as soon as he was angry, he was likely to flip out as soon as something he didn't like happened.

He let out a chuckle. "Now there's the Erin I remember," he sneered, "I wonder what else about you is the same?"

Erin's skin crawled at the comment. She inwardly cringed, feeling like the small teenager girl she used to be. Just seeing the look on Dan's face made her feel small and weak. Already, his comments gave her goosebumps and made her feel somewhat sick. She didn't understand why he had such control over her emotions. It had always been that way when she was younger, but now she was thirty years old. She was an adult. Hell, she was a cop. She worked under and was practically raised by Hank Voight, one of, if not the, toughest men in Chicago. She shouldn't have felt so weak, frightened, and vulnerable. But Dan had some sort of power over her still. She even had nightmares about him now and then, even before he showed back up in Chicago. He just made her feel like a scared little teenager again.

She remained silent, hoping that doing so would somehow help the situation. Instead, however, it didn't seem to affect anything at all. He just started at her for a moment and Erin just tried to remain still, not even breathing. Slowly, the smile reappeared on Dan's face, and the look in his eyes made hget even more fearful.

"You are different," he admitted still smiling, "but not necessarily in a bad way. You grew. Beautifully, from what I can see so far."

_So far. _The words repeated in her head, bringing back her worst nightmare. She let out a shaky breath, her eyes pleading with him to just let her go.

"I wonder what else has changed," he said with a small smile.

He started to lift a hand towards her, then someone called something out from another room of whatever building they were in. "Dan! Come here for a second man!"

Dan just frowned and stood up, sighing. "What do you want Jack?" He yelled, turning away from Erin and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Erin breathed shakily after he was gone, a tear falling from her right eye. More years followed and she just started into the darkness, her shaky breathing the only thing audible. She swallowed nervously, thinking about what had happened. How long ago had it been since she was taken? Did Voight and the rest of the Intelligence Unit know she was gone? Did they know who took her?

**Voight's Office**  
>Voight sat at his desk, staring at the wall. It had been twelve hours since they found out about Erin's disappearance. There was an A.P.B. out for Sullivan, but no one had any idea as to where he was. They were basically at a stand still until something happened that could lead them to him.<p>

He could only imagine what had happened to Erin. She and Dan used to date, but he was five years older than her. Voight hasn't really been around for most of the time that the two were together. He knew that Erin was only thirteen when they started dating, and he was eighteen. He didn't know the extent of their relationship nor did he want to. He was a little worried add to what it was. Sullivan was a dealer, Sullivan was a thief, and Sullivan was a scumbag. And when Erin was younger, she was a teenager making a lot of bad choices. Voight knew that Sullivan for Erin into a few different drugs. She had told him that. He also knew that Sullivan was rough with her. Erin was fifteen when Voight took her in, and he knew right away that something was up. He knew that Erin was in a relationship with someone, but he didn't know who. He didn't know how old. And Erin never really shared the information. For a while, Erin was pretty reluctant about telling Voight and his wife about Sullivan. However, Voight and Camille could see the vulnerability in her eyes at times. Camille often said that maybe it was just because of her past. Because what she'd been through caused her to appear that way at times. Voight would try to ask her what was wrong, but he never really got much of an answer. "She's had bad days," Camille would say whenever Voight brought it up in a private conversation just between the two of them, "and she still does, Hank. We can't force her to tell us what's bothering her, but we can still be there for her when she needs us there."

Voight still felt as though her sadness was more than just from bad days. One day, Erin came home with a bruise on her face. She wouldn't tell Voight how she had gotten it, but he had a gut feeling that it was her boyfriend, whose age he still didn't know. Erin denied it as soon as he asked, but after she started getting more bruises and cuts, both Voight and Camille worried that Sullivan was to blame. They couldn't do anything though, because Erin kept telling them lies about how she got the bruises. One day, though, Erin called him from Sullivan's house sounding a wreck. He got there as fast as he could, but his fastes wasn't fast enough, because enough damage had already been done to her, physically and emotionally. Right after that, he made sure to find out who Dan Sullivan was and he made due to stop him from ever coming back to Chicago. He would've killed the man or at least had him arrested if doing so wouldn't have prevented Erin from being able to get her life back together.

Until now.

The knock on the door interrupted Voight's thoughts and he looked at the door. He waved him in.

Alvin entered the room, a from expression on his face. The solemn look on Voight's face want necessarily surprising, but it was certainly unnerving. They hit a major roadblock, unable to find out whet Sullivan could even be. There was practically no evidence that he was even back in Chicago. His credit card hasn't been used in Chicago at all and their were no recent purchases out payments under his name in Chicago. He was being careful. In other words, he was making sure to make it as hard as possible to find Erin.

"Anything?" Voight asked.

Alvin shook his head. "Nothing much, but Atwater has an idea."

"A good one?" Voight asked seriously. He didn't want to waste time playing Sullivan's game of hide-and-seek. He just wanted to get Erin back as quickly as possible. However, it didn't seem much like they were getting anywhere, do it was worth it to try whatever he needed to. He just hoped that Atwater's idea would be a good one.

**A/N:**

**Ok, here's chapter 2! So, what's Atwater's idea? Is it going to help them get closer to Erin, and if it does, will they get there in time? And what's up with this Dan guy? I personally think he's a scum bag. But if you think he's awesome, go ahead and keep being heartless :D . Ok, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow (or tonight, depending on reviews).**

**Please leave a review! Your thoughts mean the world to me and keep me inspired to write more!**

**REVIEW-COMMENT-FOLLOW-READ-FAVORITE-EAT A POTATO**

**-KJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Dark Room**

Erin didn't know how much time had passed since Dan left the room. It felt like hours. Her wrists and ankles were hurting and having to lie down in the position she was in wasn't really helping the pain in her side where Dan had kicked her the night before in her apartment. Her head was still pounding where he had knocked her out with her gun, which she had made an attempt to pull on him after grabbing it from her room the night before.

She was terrified. What was going to happen to her? Did Voight and the rest of her unit know what happened yet? Did they know that it was Sullivan who took her? She knew that Voight would probably assume so considering the fact that he knew Sullivan was back in Chicago, but did he have any idea as to where she was if he even knew she was taken?

She heard footsteps and looked at the door, her heart racing. _Please don't come in here, please don't come in here,_ she pleaded in her head. Her silent pleading was of no use, however, because the door opened seconds later. Dan entered the room, the light coming from outside of the room brightening the room slightly. Erin looked up at him worriedly as he slowly walked towards her, but she made no attempt to speak. Her breathing was once again shaky, and worried what he was planning to do.

"Now, where were we before I left?" he smiled, crouching down in front of her again. He put his hand under her chin and she jerked her head to the side, not wanting to feel his touch. As soon as she did that, he grabbed her chin, hard, and forcefully turned it to face him. "You really wanna do that?" He asked, tightening his grip on her chin.

Erin gritted her teeth, unsure whether she was angry or scared at him. Really, she was both. She knew better than to show her anger, though. Plus, her fear overruled it. A lot.

She shook her head, and he let go of her chin. "Good," he said coldly, "now, where were we? Ah, yes. I was telling you about how beautifully you've grown. It's funny how just a couple of years can make such a difference." He moved his hand towards her face and touched her cheek. Again, she jerked her head away. She didn't mean for it to happen. She just didn't want to feel his touch again. It made her sick. Suddenly, he punched her in the stomach and she let out a grunt, grimacing.

"What did I tell you?" He growled, grabbing her chin again and thrusting her head against the radiator. She grimaced once more, the pain from her headache increasing. "Huh? What do I tell you?" He punched her stomach once more and a tear managed to escape her tightly shut eyes. "When I say not to do something, you don't fucking do it," he growled, tightening his grip. "Understand?"

Erin hesitated for a moment, then nodded, her eyes still shut. Dan let go of her chin and she immediately turned her head to look away from him. She opened her eyes, but she couldn't look at him.

"Look at me," he ordered. Erin closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a shaky breath, then did as he told her to do. She looked at him, seeing the rage in his eyes. His face was a foot away from hers, and she hated the short proximity. She swallowed nervously, not wanting to do anything that would get him angry again.

"Fifteen years and you're still the same stubborn bitch," he spat, glaring at her. "Am I right?"

Erin didn't know what to say. She knew that if she agreed, then he might just hit her again because she'd be agreeing that she was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him. But if she disagreed, he could get pissed because she'd be saying he was wrong. _  
><em>

"Answer me," he growled when she did nothing. Erin shook her head, not sure which answer he wanted. Maybe he wanted her to shake her head. For her to say she wouldn't be stubborn and that she'd listen.

His expression grew furious and he punched her stomach again. "You disagreeing with me Erin?" He asked angrily. "You think I'm wrong?" She let out a whimper, her stomach hurting badly. He punched her in the face she winced. He punched her stomach once more, and the wind was knocked out of her from the strength of the hit. She said nothing as he hit her three more times and when he was done, she didn't have the courage to look at him. She just sqeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. While part of her wanted to cry, she knew that she had to stay strong. She had to. She felt him grab her chin again and prepared herself for it to be pushed forcefully against the radiator again, but instead, something much worse happened.

**At the Precinct**

"What's this idea?" Voight asked Atwater. He gave him a serious look that carried the message that he didn't have time to hear an idea that wasn't good.

"Alright," Atwater replied, "you said this Sullivan guy's a dealer, right?"

"Yeah," Voight nodded, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"Well almost every dealer's got some sort of connection with other dealers. Every dealer wants to get known so he can make more of a profit. If this guy was dealing, he would've gone around, talked to people. Someone's gotta know hi-"

"He's been out of Chicago for fifteen years up until last week," Voight interrupted, "something tells me he's not going to be very well known around her yet."

"Exactly," Atwater nodded, "but this guy clearly wants to be known. Think about it. He gets back to Chicago after fifteen years and he's a dealer. Maybe he was a big-time dealer wherever he was previously, so he's gonna want the same thing here. The first thing he's gonna do is get out there and try and get his name spread. He's not gonna wait a week or more before he does that. I guarantee you he's been out there tryna get his name out there. If he's been going around telling everyone who he is or where they can find him, then we might be able to find him that way. It's a long shot, but it's the only thing we have so far."

Voight bit his lip for a moment, thinking about what Atwater said, then nodded. "Alright," he said, stepping away from the wall and looking at everyone, "Atwater's right. I want three people on the streets, asking around for Sullivan. Atwater, Adam, Antonio, you three go around like you're a couple of guys who want a hit. As soon as any of you find _anything_ out that might lead us to Sullivan, you call me."

The three of them nodded and Voight ordered for them to get ready. He walked back into his office, thinking the whole thing over again, when Jay stepped in. Voight looked up at him.

"Why aren't you putting me on the streets?" Was the first thing to come out of Jay's mouth. It was clear to Voight that Jay was concerned for Erin and that he wanted to do everything possible to find her. The look on his face seemed almost angry, or at least annoyed, with Voight.

"Because you're coming with me," Voight replied, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack in his office. Voight led Jay down to one of the cars and they got in.

"So where are we going?" Jay asked, giving Voight a slightly confused look as Voight began driving.

"Somewhere we might get some answers."

**A/N: **

**Yeah, I know it's not the longest chapter, but it's the second one in just one day, so I hope you're fine with it. So, who thinks Atwater's idea is going to work? And who's a little curious as to where Voight's taking Jay, and _why_ he's taking Jay instead of Antonio or someone else, like Alvin? Haha, I already know the answer to that because this is my story and I'm already getting close to finishing up writing the sixth chapter, but take a guess! I love to hear ideas, and who knows, if I hear any really good ones, I might change things!**

**ALSO, let's celebrate the fact that I have 2 readers from Ireland now! I don't live Ireland and I'm not from there, but I'm Irish and my mum is from there, and that's where my heart really belongs so it always makes me happy to hear about my Irish readers in any story. I have a ton of family there and they all mean the world to me.**

**And also, any thoughts about Sullivan? What's his story? **

**I love all of your reviews, so feel free to leave some more!**

**Adios amigos!**

**-KJ**

**REVIEW-FOLLOW-READ-FAVORITE-EAT A POTATO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Dark Room**

The punch didn't come, but she would've much rather had the punch than what really hit her face. His lips crashed onto hers and she was repulsed by it. She tried to pull away from it, to jerk her head to the side, but his hold on her chin prevented her from being able to do so. Instead, he just shoved her head against the radiator again and forcefully pressed his mouth against hers, disgusting Erin. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't. She struggled to get her face away from his, but it was a useless effort. It only seemed to make his attack stronger, and he pushed his mouth harder against hers. After a while, he pulled back to breathe, a wide smile on his face as he caught his breath.

"I've been wanting to do that for fifteen years now," he snickered, panting heavily.

Erin looked at him fearfully, breathing shakily and trying not to sob. "Wh-what is your problem?" She yelled at him, giving him a look that was a mixture of anger, fear, and sadness.

He snickered again. "I don't have one anymore," he smirked. Then he repeated his previous actions, grabbing her chin and covering her mouth with his. She tried to scream, keeping her mouth tightly closed, but it wasn't really worth it. When he pulled back again, Erin had tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop it!" She screamed, not wanting it to get any worse. He just smirked at her, not saying anything. "Stop it!" She repeated. "You can't do that!"

"'Course I can," he scoffed, "you're a whore. Always have been, always will be. I can do whatever I want with you."

Erin was repulsed by the term. "I don't do that anymore," she spat, wanting to regurgitate the food that wasn't in her stomach. "I haven't done it for fifteen years, Dan."

He just chuckled. "Once a whore, always a whore," he shrugged, the wicked grin still on his face. "Come on, Erin. This isn't any different from when you were younger."

"I was _fifteen_!" She shouted. "It's completely different! I didn't know what I was doing back then!"

"Oh, but you're not fifteen anymore, Erin, and I'm sure you know exactly what to do now." He placed his mouth on hers, but she kept it shut tightly. He pulled back a second later, giving her a glare. "Open your mouth," he said in a warning tone. She just shook her head and he shrugged, pinching her nose with his fingers. He crashed his mouth onto hers again and she tried not to open her mouth. But after a few seconds, she had to breathe and she unintentionally opened her mouth. Not half a second later his tongue entered her mouth and he released her nose. She felt repulsed and immediately bit down on his tongue, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Bitch!" He yelled, slapping her across the face. She just glared back at him, although her fear was still visible in her eyes.

"Bastard," she growled back, pissed. She was still scared, but she was also pissed. She just hoped that her fear wasn't as noticable as she feared that it was.

"Don't use that tone with me," he warned, his expression turning cold, "we both know what happens when you use that tone."

Even though it had been fifteen years since he'd last told her not to use a tone with her, she shuddered. She knew what would happen. But at the same time, she could at least hope that it'd stop him from going any further than he'd been going if she used it. "No," she replied, glaring at him.

His expression changed after a split second. Suddenly, he sent a fist at her jaw and she grimmaced. Then at her stomach. The pain was overwhelming, but she knew that she could endure it. He punched her twice more, then stood up and stared down at her furiously. He looked down at her with an angry look on his face and she wouldn't look back at him. She just stared at the floor.

"Bitch," he muttered before turning away and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Erin was trying to steady her breathing as she lied on the ground, her hands still behind her back due to the cuffs. She had to have been in one of the most uncomfortable positions ever, and the pain she was feeling in her head, stomach, side, wrists, and ankles didn't make it any easier to lie there either. She then started crying quietly, feeling sick to her stomach.

She closed her eyes after at least an hour of being in the room alone, hoping to get some rest. Maybe she just wouldn't wake up and she wouldn't have to go through anything else from Dan.

**In the Car**

"Come on," Voight said, parking the car in an empty parking lot. There was an old looking building, about the size of a small diner, not too far off from where they parked.

"Where are we?" Jay asked, climbing out and giving Voight a suspicious look.

"Doesn't matter where we are," Voight said as they walked towards the building. "Someone here owes me a favor. I think he might be able to get us to Sullivan."

Jay nodded, following. When got to the building, they were met by two guys with guns standing outside the doors. Jay was about to pull out his own weapon, but Voight signaled with his hand for him not to do so. "I'm here to talk to Kazinski," Voight said to the two men.

They exchanged glances, then one of them spoke up. "You got a name?" he asked.

"Voight," he replied. The two immediatelly looked at each other, their eyes wider than they had been a moment ago, and they quickly nodded, looking a little nervous.

"Of course, come right in," the guy said, opening the door. Jay gave Voight another suspicious look but neither of them said anything. The walked in and there were about fifteen people in the building. He saw some guys doing drugs, some drinking, and then then two more guarding another door. Voight and Jay walked up to them, and Voight told them his name. They immediately let him through and the two walked into a considerably small room.

"Kazinski," Voight said as soon as the door was closed behind him.

The guy who was sitting at a table in the room immediately looked up. "Hank," he said with a smile, standing up and walking over, extending a hand, "haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," was Voight's reply as he shook the man's hand. The guy looked at Jay, who was giving Voight a slightly confused look.

"John Kazinski," the guy said, extending his hand towards Jay.

"Uh, Jay Halstead," Jay replied, shaking his hand. He looked back at Voight, not sure what was going on.

"So, what's up Hank?" Kazinski asked, giving Voight a curious look as he leaned against one of the walls in the room.

"I need your help," Voight said seriously.

'With?"

"You remember how about ten years ago you helped me out, found that crack dealer who practically vanished, Mark something?"

"Marcus Russ, yeah," Kazinski nodded, "what about it?"

"I need you to do that for me again, but this time look for a guy named Dan Sullivan."

"Woah," Kazinski said, looking at Voight like he was insane, "I almost got myself killed trying to find Russ. What makes you think I'm gonna do something like that again?"

"You owe me, John," Voight said, raising his eyebrows, "if it weren't for me, you'd either be dead or in jail right now."

"Look man, I get that I owe you, but trust me, this ain't worth it. A lot worse than getting killed or arrested can happen to me by doing this." Kazinski shook his head, clearly not wanting to do what Voight was asking of him.

"John, this son of a bitch has Erin. I _need_ you to do this for me."

"Hold on a minute, he has _Erin?"_ The guy asked, looking shocked. "Erin Lindsay?" Voight and Jay each nodded at the same time. "Alright, I'm on it Hank," he said, "I'll do whatever it takes to find this guy. I'll call you as soon as I find anything out."

Voight nodded, said goodbye, then headed out with Jay, who gave him a perplexed look. "Care to explain anything?" he asked once they were out of the building.

"Not really," Voight replied,

"So what, I could've been out there helping the rest of the team find Erin, but instead, you dragged me out here and you won't even tell me what just happened in there?" Jay was pissed. He could've been helping them find Erin, but for some reason Voight didn't want him doing that.

"Halstead," Voight sighed, "this whole situation is bigger than you think it is-"

"Exactly!" Jay interrupted. "Because you're not telling me anything. You're telling us Erin was targeted, but you aren't telling us why, and it's clear that you know why! Now you're dragging me out to the middle of nowhere so _you_ can do something to help her while _I_ should've been out there doing the same thing, and you're not telling me _anything!"_

Voight sighed, getting into the car. He didn't really want to have to explain much to Jay, he didn't want to just reveal Erin's past to him and he doubted that Erin would want that either, but maybe it'd somehow help them find her. Plus, he could tell that Jay was concerned for Erin, which would probably help. "Alright," he sighed, "Erin used to date Sullivan when she was a teenager. He was abusive but she was young and didn't know what to do, so she stayed with him until he beat her to death, which was when I drove him out of town. Until now."

Jay nodded, staring straight ahead with a furrowed brow. Erin was abused by a boyfriend when she was a teenager? She hadn't ever told him that. "Was this before or after you took her in?" Jay asked.

Voight slowed down the car, narrowing his eyes and giving Jay a suspicious look. "How'd you know about that?" he asked, not liking the fact that Jay knew that.

Jay sighed lightly, realizing that he shouldn't have asked the question. "Erin told me about how you took her in when she was younger," he explained.

"And why'd she tell you that?" Voight asked, rocking his jaw as he continued to drive.

"I stumbled upon her CI file," Jay sighed, rolling his eyes slightly at the way Voight was questioning him, "she told me about how she was doing drugs and how you and your wife took her in."

Voight nodded slowly, chewing on his lip for a moment. He didn't like the idea of Erin and Jay developing very close of a relationship. He didn't want anything happening romantically between the two. He knew he couldn't worry about it at the moment, though. "It started before she was with us," he admitted, "and it went on without us really knowing for a while."

**A/N:**

**Hello my lovlies! Thank you for all the reviews! They mean the world to me! It was such a treat to get home from school and see that I've gotten 7 just from the past chapter! It means the world to hear positive feedback and criticism. So thank you all! **

**So, uh, who's this Kazinski guy, and why does he owe Voight? And why is Voight getting information from a guy who's clearly somehow linked with drugs? And crime, considering that he'd either be dead or in jail. Also, why do you think he immediately changed his mind when he heard that Erin was missing? **

**And what about the conversation Jay and Voight had at the end? Any thoughts? **

**OK, COMMENT REVIEW READ FOLLOW FAVORITE AND EAT A POTATO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter does get dark. It does have abuse in it, which you will see in just the first sentence. If you cannot read chapters like this because of sensitivity to such things or because of personal events or any other reason, then do not read this chapter. Also, this chapter gives us an important glimpse to a major event in Erin's past. The chapter is mostly flashback, but we also get some Atwater in this chapter.**

**Well, read on.**

**In the Dark Room**  
><em>Fifteen-year-old Erin Lindsay cowered in the corner of the room, bruises on her face and arms, and most likely stomach. Dan kicked her again, screaming at her about how she was a worthless piece of trash. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head against he wall, shouting at her furiously. He punched her face and stomach, leaving her defenseless. She was to weak too weak to fight back. Too scared. Too hopeless.<em>

_He beat her until she could barely move. She was bruised and bloodied and didn't even have the strength to cry out in pain anymore. "Bitch," he would call her when he hit her. "Whore," "slut," "useless piece of shit," "weak," "pathetic," "stupid." The insults just kept flying out of his mouth and into her mind. And she believed each and every one. With each hit there came in insult, so each time he hurt her, he was really hurting her twice. Once physically, and once mentally at the exact same time._  
><em>***<em>

Erin woke up crying, the memory of what happened fifteen years ago fresh, like it had just happened the day before. She was breathing heavily, the tears streaking down her face. She felt like the teenager she used to be. She felt weak and scared. She felt trapped. She felt vulnerable. And still, she felt like Dan had some sort of control over her.

The flashbacks of that night just wouldn't leave her brain. He beat her to the brink of death that night. He probably would've beaten her to death had one of his friends not called him to go out drinking.

_He left, just leaving Erin lying there on the ground. She knew she couldn't stay there because that would surely mean her death, but she was too weak to even stand up, let alone walk. Although Voight's place was pretty close, she knew that she wouldn't be able to walk there. Instead, she managed to crawl to her purse sitting on the ground in the middle of the room. It took a lot of effort, so when she got there, she was breathing even more heavily. She found her mobile in the purse and dialled, then put it up to her ear and waited for an answer. 'Pick up, pick up,' she begged in her head. It went straight to voicemail and she let out a single sob, losing hope. 'Please,' she thought, calling once more. It rang four times, then he picked up._

_"Hey kiddo," Hank answered, his voice kind, "everything alright?"_

_"H-Hank?" Erin said, her voice shaky and very, very close to crying.  
><em>  
><em>"Erin what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice now extremelly concerned.<br>_  
><em>"No," she answered, beginning to cry quietly.<br>_  
><em>"Erin what's going on? Where are you?" He was almost yelling, and he sounded worried.<br>_  
><em>"I'm at Dan's," she replied, letting out a shaky breath, "p-please come."<br>_  
><em>"Dan's? Where does Dan live? What's the adress?"<br>_  
><em>Erin gave him the adress, then he hung up, telling her he'd get there as quickly as possible.<br>_  
><em>And that was when Dan got back. "Forgot my wallet," he said to himself, entering the house. He closed the door behind him, walked a few feet into the house, then saw Erin, phone in hand, on the floor. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped, a pissed off look in his eyes. "You fucking bitch!" he screamed, immediately catching onto the fact that Erin had called someone. He didn't know who. Voight? The cops? Camille? Either way, she called someone, and she was going to be punished.<br>_  
><em>Erin just looked up at him fearfully, knowing that he was going to do something to her. What he was going to do to her, she didn't know, but she knew that it was going to be something bad. He immediately stalked towards her, his hands balled into fists, then started kicking her in the stomach, making her cry out in pain. Then after a minute or so, he looked back at the door. He walked over to it and locket it, then closed all the curtains in the room. He turned back to her, a smirk on his face.<em>

_"Who'd you call, you're daddy Voight?" he snickered. Erin just continued to look at him fearfully, sobbing her heart out. He just chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you did." He sent a fist flying at her jaw, then another at her stomach. He continued punching her as hard as he could, and although only two minutes or so passed, it felt like ages. Her nose was bleeding, so was the side of her head from when he punched it and it hit the ground, hard. _  
><em><br>"Let's see how daddy-dearest feels when he sees you like this," he snickered. Erin didn't even have time to react when Dan yanked off her shirt. She screamed, not wanting what she thought was going to happen to happen. _  
><em><br>"No!" She screamed as he started to unzip her pants. "Stop it!" She tried to fight back, but she wasn't in much of a condition to fight back so he easily overpowered her. He yanked off her jeans, smirking at her as he did so. "Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed. Dan wasn't affected by the sorrowful pleads at all. He undid her bra, throwing it off into a random direction in the room. He looked down at her, grinning. "Always were a pretty one, weren't you," he said, "too bad I won't get the time to enjoy it right now." Then his smile widened and he looked up, thinking. "Actually, maybe I will," he grinned. He grabbed her phone, which was lying on the ground, and scrolled through the text messages. He found her texts to Voight and started typing away.  
><em>  
><em>"Hank, I'm fine," he texted, "forget about what I said."<br>_  
><em>He didn't know exactly what she'd told him, but he hoped that his message to him would somehow prevent him from getting there, or that it would at least make him take a little longer.<br>_  
><em>Dan gave her a fake pouty face. "Looks like daddy's not coming to save the day after all," he said. Erin let out another sob and he just laughed. "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah." Erin could only cry in protest as he yanked off her underpants. He smirked widely as she cried, enjoying her fear, sadness, and pain. His hands grabbed her hips and squeezed them tightly and she cried out in agony. He slipped off his pants and Erin continued to scream and sob, feeling utterly hopeless. He thrust himself into her and snickered as she screamed in pain. He grabbed her shirt, which was lying on the ground next to them, and stuffed it into her mouth to silence her. "We don't need any neighbors hearing you, do we?" he said. He held Erin's wrists above her head and placed his mouth over one of her breasts, not caring at all that she was trying to squirm out of his grip or that she was letting out muffled cries of agony.<br>_  
><em>Only a few more minutes passed, but they felt like hours to Erin. When Erin heard the sound of someone trying to open the front door, both of them looked at it. Dan didn't seem one bit worried though. "Erin!" Voight called out.<br>_  
><em>Dan just smirked down at her, got off of her, put on his pants, then looked down at her again. He kicked her a few times and punched her once in the face, hard, then grabbed a roll of tape from his pocket. "Always prepared," he snickered quietly, pulling her hands behind her back and taping them together. She thought he was done when he started walking towards the kitchen, where the back door was, but he wasn't. He returned with a knife and looked at it, then at Erin, who had a look in her eyes pleading with him just to be done. Instead, he crouched down next to her and pushed it into her side. She screamed out in pain, but her scream was mostly muffled by the shirt. He just snickered, pulling it out. Then he quietly and quickly started towards the back door.<br>_  
><em>"Bye-bye, Erin," he chuckled before running out.<br>_  
><em>"Erin it's Hank! Open up or I'm coming in!" He shouted, pounding extremely hard on the door. Concern was evident in his voice. Erin couldn't even cry out to let him know she was there, and that wasn't even because of the shirt in her mouth. She just felt too weak and defeated and hopeless. Her head was spinning from the punch that Dan had sent at her face. Her eyes were drifting shut from both the hit to the head and the would left by the knife, and she didn't think that Voight would be able to help her. 'This is it,' she thought to herself, 'this is the end'.<em>

Erin's horrible flashbacks were interrupted when Dan walked into the room. She looked up at him with the same sad, defeated look as she had that day, hopeless. She was lucky to have survived that day, and she doubted that she'd be able to survive this time.

**On the Streets**  
>Kevin Atwater walked down one of the more dangerous streets in inner-Chicago. He'd never done drugs himself, but he knew where a person could find some. His childhood friends used to be pretty good guys until they turned around sixteen. That was when they started getting into drugs and gangs and violence, all of the things that Kevin was never interested in. His older brother had even been a dealer for a while, until he was shot and killed by someone in a rival gang. Kevin, however, never joined a gang. Never did drugs. He had different plans. Ever since he was just ten years old, he wanted to be a cop. He loved the idea of being able to help people rather than killing people. A lot of guys hated him for the fact that he didn't hate the cops and because he refused any kind of drug and any gang. He was shot at a few times, but never retaliated. He didn't want to get sucked up into all of that stuff. But he still knew where one could find a good dealer.<p>

Finally, he came to his destination. Dressed in his dark green t-shirt and jeans, he walked into the alley way. "Hey Jones," he called out. The two guys in the alley immediately turned to look at him and one of them had a knife in his hand.

"Who're you?" the guy with the knife asked, a suspicious look on his face.

"Just a brother tryna get a hit, that's all," Kevin said coolly, putting his hands up to show he wasn't of any harm.

"You got a name?" the guy with the knife asked.

"Atwater," Kevin replied, walking towards the guys.

"Like Benny Atwater?" the guy asked.

"My brother," Kevin nodded.

The guy with the knife let out a quiet chuckle. "Anyone who was close to Benny's cool with me," he said, closing the pocket knife and slipping it into his pocket. "So you're lookin' for somethin' good, huh man?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, "long day. You got any coke on ya? 'Cause that's just the thing I need right now."

The guy, Jones, let out a sigh and shook his head. "Nah man, I don't got coke. I got weed, you want some of that?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nah man, I'm just lookin' for an ounce. You know anyone 'round here who has some? I hear there's a newer guy dealin' some. Sullivan or somethin'?"

Jones bit his lip, shaking his head. "I don't know any Sullivan man, but I know there's a guy 'bout two blocks down from here, I think his name's Pedro- or is it Pablo?" He looked to the other guy, who just shrugged. "Somethin' Mexican man," Jones said, looking back at Kevin, "but I'm pretty sure he deals coke."

"Alright," Kevin nodded, "but you sure you don't know anyone named Sullivan? I heard his name a few times, sounds like he's got pretty decent prices on coke and all that stuff."

"Nah man, never heard of him," Jones shook his head, "but hey, I can ask around, try and see if any of the others here know him. Anything for someone who was close to Benny."

"Yeah, that's be great," Kevin said, "thanks brother. Here's my number, gimme a call if you're able to find out where I can find him." Kevin pulled a pen from his pocket, wrote down his mobile number on a slip of paper, and handed it to the guy.

"Sure man," Jones said, taking the paper.

They said their goodbyes, then Kevin turned and walked out of the alley. Sure, he didn't have any information as to where Sullivan was yet, but he had hope that the guy would be able to get him some information. Either way, it was one step closer to finding Erin.

**REVIEW-COMMENT-FOLLOW-FAVORITE-EAT A POTATO**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Voight's Office**

Voight sat at his desk, staring in no direction in particular. It was midnight. He had sent everyone else home. However, two other people told him that they didn't want to go just yet. Jay Halstead was sitting at his desk, racking his brain trying to think of a way to find Erin. Nadia was sitting at her desk, waiting for the phone to ring even though they all knew it most likely wouldn't. She, like Voight, was just staring straight ahead. The solemn look on her face matched the one on Voight's.

Voight didn't know what to do. So far, no one had any clue as to where Sullivan was. Although they had an A.P.B. out for him, no one had seen him. There were no cars registered in his name. He didn't have a credit card that they could track purchases from. He didn't have a cellphone or a computer that they could trace a signal from. It was as if he wasn't even in Chicago.

He remembered the day that he found Erin badly beaten in Sullivan's apartment, and he was afraid of what he might do to her this time.

_Voight could hear that Erin had been crying and that she was trying hard not to when she called. As soon as he heard that she was at Sullivan's, he felt an overwhelming sense of anger and concern. The former for Sullivan, the latter for Erin. "Alvin," Voight yelled, storming out of his office after grabbing his brown leather coat._

_His best-friend, Alvin Olinsky, looked up at him with a concerned and slightly shocked expression, not knowing why Voight sounded so angry. He'd heard Voight yell many, many times before and he'd seen Voight angry so many times before, but never this loud and furiously and never this pissed. "What's going on?" He asked, standing up. Something was seriously wrong. _

_"Come on," Voight said, walking briskly to and down the stairs. Alvin followed in suit after grabbing his own coat. He got into the car with Voight and looked at him, concerned._

_"What is it Hank?" _

_"Erin just called me," Voight replied, grabbing the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white, "she was crying and sounded her. Said she was at Sullivan's house."_

_Alvin had heard Voight's suspicions of Sullivan abusing Erin, and there had been a few times where he and Voight had eached asked Erin if Sullivan was rough with her. She always denied it and would get angry at them for even bringing it up. When they asked about his age, she's just tell them that it was none of their business. Voight had made it clear numerous times that he didn't like the idea of her seeing him, but Erin didn't seem to listen at all. She wasn't a rebelious kid, not for a while at least, and she normally listened to Voight, but with Sullivan it was different._

_He nodded, feeling very concerned for Erin and feeling hate towards Sullivan as well._

_Voight's mobile buzzed in one of the cup holders and Alvin took it out. There was a message from Erin saying that she was fine and that Hank should forget about whatever she'd said to him on the phone._

_"What is it?" Voight asked, giving Alvin a worried look._

_"A text from Erin's phone," Alvin replied, although he had a gut feeling that Erin hadn't sent the message, "it says 'Hank, I'm fine. Forget about what I said.'" He gave Voight a nervous glance and Voight shook his head. _

_"She wouldn't have sent that," he said, shaking his head, "I bet you it was that sick son of a bitch. Alvin, I swear to God, if he hurt Er-"_

_Alvin nodded in agreement. "I know," he replied. And he did know, because he felt the same way. If Sullivan hurt Erin, they were going to give him what was coming._

_Even driving as fast as he could, Voight got there ten minutes after she'd called him. He just hoped that tenn minutes wasn't too late. He stalked up to the door and tried to open it. When he found out that it was locked, he pounded on it with his fist. "Erin!" He shouted. A few seconds passed. "Erin! It's Hank! Open up or I'm coming in!" He looked at Alvin. "Go around back," he ordered his friend, "this bastard isn't getting away." He pounded on the door as hard as he could. When a few seconds passed and he got no reply, he pulled out his gun and shot at the lock, not wanting to waste the time of kicking it down. He burst into the house, looking around for Erin._

_He entered one of the rooms the sight of what was in front of him was enough to bring him to tears. On the ground lay a bruised, bloodied, naked Erin with a shirt stuffed in her mouth and her hands tied behind her back. She had bruises all over her. On her stomach, on her legs, on her arms, on her face. He saw marks on her hips resembling hands that were sure to become bruises. There was blood on her face from her nose and blood on the side of her head from two decent sized gashes. As if the hand-shaped marks on her hips weren't repulsive enough, there were similar ones on her breasts along with marks that even resembled bite-marks. There was a pool of blood forming at her side. Her eyes were closed, which made him worry even more. He immediately pulled of his jacket, knelt down beside her, and placed it over her torso. Then he placed his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He was relieved when he felt one, but it was weak. He pulled the shirt out of her mouth and pulled his pocketknife out of his pant pocket to cut the tape. He cut the tape with one hand while applying pressure to her wound with the other, covering it with her shirt. He hated the fact that he had to take the jacket off of the left side of her torso in order to slow down the blood flow from the wound. It make him feel sick enough just thinking that Sullivan had done what he'd done to Erin, but he knew that she'd feel embarrassed and uncomfortable having any part of her shown that didn't need to be shown._

_"Come on Erin, wake up," he said, feeling the tears start to well up inside him, "come on, you gotta wake up kiddo." He pulled out his phone with one hand after a second and dialed for an ambulance._

_"Come on, you gotta wake up Erin," he pleaded quietly, his eyes wet with the tears that were bound to escape. He pressed down on the wound, fearful that she'd bleed out. "Please, Erin." He couldn't believe the state he was seiing her in. Couldn't believe that he never did anything to that Sullivan son of a bitch that would've prevented what happened to her. _

_After a few seconds, she opened her eyes halfway. __"Voight?" She asked in a soft, defeated, sad voice._

_"Yeah kiddo, yeah it's me," he nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek as he made eye contact with her. "I'm here."_

_She looked at him, slight confusion etched on her bruised face. "A-are you crying?" She'd never seen Voight cry before, and he knew that he hadn't cried in front of her before. It was extremely rare for him to cry. He was always the strong, stoic sergeant she knew. _

_He gave her a sad smile, shaking his head lightly. "No, no I'm not crying. I just got something in my eyes on the way in." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, letting out a quiet but shaky breath._

_Erin just looked up at him with glossy eyes and nodded lightly, although they both knew that Voight had tears in his eyes because of what had happened. Erin had a sad, defeated look in her eyes, and it broke Voight's heart even more. He didn't think it could break anymore. "It's my fault," she said quietly._

_Then he realized he was wrong. His heart could break evenmore. It just did. "No it's not," he said, continuing to apply pressure to the gash on her side. "None of this is your fault, do you hear me? None of this. This is _all_ his fault, not yours."_

_'Well maybe not _all_ Sullivan's fault', Voight thought to himself. He felt guilty for what happened. Had he done something before, Erin wouldn't be lying there on the brink of death._

_"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking away from him, ashamed. She was ashamed that she let Dan beat her, she was ashamed that she wasn't able to fight back, she was ashamed that she let him do what he did to her, and she was a shamed that Voight had to see her in the condition that she was in. She knew that one of her breasts was exposed and she knew that it was exposed because the knife wound was pretty close to it and Voight needed to do all he could to keep her alive, but she was still ashamed and embarrassed because of it. _

_"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Voight said seriously, "_nothing_, Erin. This is his fault. Not yours. His. Alright? You just gotta hold on, Erin. Okay?"_

_Erin's eyes fluttered closed for a second, then she opened them halfway. "I'm tired Hank," she said quietly. _

_"I know, but Erin, you gotta keep your eyes open, okay?" Voight pleaded, his voice cracking a bit. "Come on Erin, keep 'em open."_

_"I can't," she replied weakly._

_"Of course you can," he said, "you're gonna be alright, you hear me? I'm gonna get you outta here and we're gonna go home and you and Camille and Justin are gonna laugh at me for crying, okay?" And he was crying. There were tears falling from his eyes and he really thought that Erin wasn't going to make it. He really thought that she might die, right there in that room._

_"Hank?" she said softly, her eyes barely open at all._

_"Yeah kiddo?" He asked, his voice cracking once more._

_"Thank you," she whispered, "for giving me a second chance. I love you."_

_He nodded, swallowing the knot in his throat. "I know," he nodded, "I know, I love you too." Erin was like a daughter to him. It had only been a little over a year ago since he'd taken her in, but she meant the world to him._

_Erin's eyes closed again just as the paramedics got to the scene. Voight backed away from Erin's body after being told twice to do so, and he stood and watched as they got ready to get her onto a backboard and then a gurney. Alvin entered the house just as they began to lift her onto it and his heart dropped ten feet below the ground when he saw that she was naked, bruised and bloodied, and had a wound on her side, probably from a knife._

_Voight looked at his friend for both reassurance and for information about whether he caught Sullivan. Alvin shook his head, a grim expression on his face. "I was able to chase him for a few blocks but he was a good twenty feet ahead of me by the time I even got to the back," he said quietly, I chased him down the block but then he jumped into a car that was waiting for him and drove off."_

_"Iiscence plate?" Voight asked, hoping that there was some way that someone would find Sullivan quickly._

_Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I got one. I already sent it out. There's an A.P.B. out on Sullivan now, and one the car and it's owner."_

_Voight nodded. "Uh, I gotta get to the hospital," he said. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, which had blood all over it, again._

_"I'll drive."_

_"Thanks," Voight said, to tired, shocked, worried, and upset to drive anyways. Voight handed his friend the keyes and Alvin just nodded and the drove to the hospital._

__Voight couldn't bare the thought of something like that happening to Erin again, but he was worried. He was worried like hell. Sullivan was bigger and stronger now, and Erin wasn't going to be calling for help this time either. Plus, she'd already been gone for over a day now. He didn't even want to think about what Dan could've done to her in that time.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I have a really important question:**

**So, you all already know that Erin and Dan were in a relationship when Erin was younger and that he was abusive and what not. In a few reviews, you guys said you wanted to know what happened in Erin's past, but you also want to know what happens to Erin in the present/future. I already have everything all mapped out in my mind how Dan and Erin first got together, why Erin stayed there, how Voight found Erin and brought her in, etc. My question is: would you rather me include all of that in this story (mostly through flashbacks), as well as with what's going on in the present, or do you think it'd be a better idea for me to write it all as a whole other story (like a prequel to this one)? **

**I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think about my question and if you could leave a review. Thanks everyone for reading! I might update the next chapter tonight, it depends on the reviews.**

**REVIEW COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW READ**


	7. Chapter 7

**In The Dark Room**

Two days went by. At least that's what Dan told her. Erin was still in a good bit of pain, and she was starving and thirsty. She'd been given a water bottle the night before, but she was thirsty again and Dan denied her requests for more food oor water. Erin could already feel herself getting skinnier. She hadn't been eating much the past week just because of the fact that Dan was even back in Chicago, but now she want eating at all and she didn't know when and if he would let her.

He hadn't really done anything apart from hit her a few times. He didn't try to kiss her again, and although that relieved her, she had a feeling he'd try it again soon and that the next time it would go further than just kissing. She could endure the hits, she knew she could. Unless he managed to kill her, she knew that physical bruises would heal and physical scars could be covered up. However, she knew that she wouldn't be able to endure him repeating what he had done to her years before. Those scars, the emotional ones, would be too hard to cover up and impossible to heal.

Her wrists and ankles were raw from the restraints. They hadn't been removed at all yet and she just wanted to be let out of them. She felt like shit. Her arms were incredibly sore from being behind her back for so long and she needed to stretch her muscles. She was the kind of person who hated having to stay in one place for a very long period of time, so being cuffed to the radiator for two days straight wasn't fun at all.

Erin's stomach growled and she let out a groan in dire need of something to eat. She let out another groan as her stomach continued to bother her. About half an hour later, Dan reentered the room. Erin looked up at him with droopy eyes caused by the lack of sleep and food she had been receiving. "Dan I need food," she said, her voice more raspy than usual from her dry throat, "and water."

He just chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "You don't get food or water until I say so," he told her.

Erin let out a shaky sigh of defeat and sadness, the tears already welling up inside her. Had she been eating much the previous weak, the hunger wouldn't have been as bad. But in the past weak, all she'd really been eating was one small meal each day. Dan had broken into her apartment just as she was preparing a small dinner for herself, so for the past three days, she hadn't eaten anything. A single tear escaped from her shut eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"It's funny," Dan said, "in some ways you're different, but in so many, you're just the same. The same little girl I knew fifteen years ago. The same stubborn little girl who can never do anything I say right. The same weak, little girl."

His words hurt Erin. They really did. Calling her stubborn didn't bother her at all, but calling her 'weak' and 'little' did. She knew she wasn't weak. She knew she was strong, after all, she was a cop. She was in the intelligence. She was raised by Hank Voight since she was a teenager. But when she was there, with Dan, she felt weak. She felt weak, useless, and like trash. She knew that she shouldn't let his words and insults get to her, but she couldn't help but believe what he was saying. Maybe she was just the same as she used to be after all.

"Your daddy's looking around for you," he smirked. Erin opened her eyes and looked up at him, worried. She knew that he was referring to Voight, but how did he know that they were looking for her. Sure, she knew that they'd have found out she was gone by know and that Voight would probably suspect Dan, but why was Dan even telling her this?

He let out a dry laugh, then sighed lightly. "Yeah, there's this whole A.P.B. out on me right now. It's making it hard for me to get around, you know? Making it hard for me to do my business." Erin knew what he meant by his business. She knew he was still dealing drugs. "And I can't have that. I can't have people telling anyone they've seen me. Can't risk any cops walkin' past me and recognizing me at all, can I now?"

Erin looked at him worriedly. There were three possible scenarios playing out in her head. He'd kill her soon and get out of the city, he'd strike up some sort of deal with Voight to get the A.P.B. annuled, or he'd let her go, which she knew probably wouldn't happen. She also knew that it was very, very unlikely that Voight would let the A.P.B. get dropped. She knew there was nothing Dan could offer him that would get him to drop the A.P.B.

"What're you gonna do?" She askled weakly, giving him an unsure look. She knew that no matter what the result, something bad was going to happen.

"Well," he said, crouching down in front of her, "it looks like I'm gonna have to convince him that he needs to lose the A.P.B. And we both know Daddy-Dearest. He'd be oh-so reluctant to drop it if he didn't have a good reason. But I think I know what'll get him to lose it. After all, he cares a _lot_ about you, doesn't he, Erin?"

Erin swallowed nervously, looking at him. What was he going to do in order to get Voight to drop the A.P.B? More importantly, what was he going to do to _her_ in order to get Voight to drop the A.P.B?

"Jack!" Dan yelled. "Come on down here, it's time to get this started!" Erin looked at him fearfully. There was a plethora of things that what he said could mean, but she was worried about one thing in particular and she hoped that her suspicions were false.

"Alright!" A voice called out. A few seconds later, another guy came into the room, a mobile phone in his hand. Erin recognized the guy immediately. Jack was one of Dan's old buddies. Erin hardly knew him at all, but she knew that he and Dan were always close friends. "Let's get this party started," Jack smirked. Erin just looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

Dan grinned and pulled a key out of his pocket, then reached behind Erin's back. As much as Erin wanted to be let out of the handcuffs, she backed closer against the radiator in order to make it a bit more difficult for him to get to her wrists. "What're you doing?" she asked tentitively.

He just shuckled. "You'll see," he replied quietly.

Erin had a bad feeling, and tried to struggle when he reached his arms around her to grab the cuffs."No," she grunted, trying to get him to stop.

He just wrapped his arms around her more, trying to get a hold on the cuffs. He was practically hugging her and she just wanted to squirm away from him. She felt sick when he was close to her, let alone touching her at all. A moment later, he unlocked the hand cuffs and pulled away, smirking at her. "Now, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

Erin just gave him a miserable look. Although her hands were free, she still worried about what was going to happen and had a feeling that whatever it was going to be, being cuffed to the radiator would still be better. She pulled her arms infront of them and used them to hug her body, covering her torso with them.

"And now for the feet," Dan muttered, walking over to the other end of the radiator that Erin's ankles were tied to. He cut them off with his pocket knife with ease, then stood up. Erin curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Get up," Dan ordered a moment later, his voice completely serious. Erin didn't respond. She just stayed in the position she was in, worried about what they were going to do. "I said get up," he growled. Still, she didn't respond at all. She didn't want to. She was scared.

"Alright, fine then," Dan growled, stepping towards her and grabbing her by the hair, "you wanna do this the hard way, we'll do this the hard way." Pulling her hair, he forced her to stand up. She let out a whimper, in pain from both standing and having her hair pulled so hard. "Stay standing, or this gets a hell of a lot worse for you, bitch," he warned. Erin just swallowed nervously then nodded quickly. He let go of her hair and took a step back, then looked at Alex. The each nodded in unison, then looked at Erin.

"Shirt off," Dan ordered. Erin's eyes just widened in fear.

"Wh-what?" she asked, hoping that for some reason Dan would change his mind.

"You heard me, shirt off," he repeated, folding his arms over his chest and giving her a serious look.

Erin just shook her head, not willing do take it off. She wouldn't just let him make her take off her own clothes just for his amusement. She couldn't give him that power over her.

"Fine," he said, glaring at her, "then I'll do it for you."

"No!" Erin screamed as he stepped towards her and pushed her against the wall.

"It coulda been a lot easier if you'd have just listened to what I told you to do," he told her, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. He tried pulling it up, but Erin was struggling hard, so it was difficult for him to do so. She punched his jaw, hard, and he pulled back. "Bitch," he muttered, punching her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. While she was doubled over, he took the moment as the perfect opportunity to rip the shirt off. "Now, am I gonna have to do the same thing for the pants, or are you going to do what I tell you?"

Erin wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling too exposed without the shirt on. She did nothing, and Dan just let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, looks like I'll have to do it," he grumbled, yanking down her pants. She was started to kick him, but then he slapped her across the face when she started to.

She looked at the floor, feeling exposed, and had to make a strong effort not to allow anymore tears to escape her eyes. All she had on were her bra and underwear, and she had a horrible fear that soon enough, she wouldn't have anything on. She wanted to fight back, she really did, but she was too tired, hungry, weak, and scared. Plus, it would be both of them against her. There was no way she'd be able to fight them both and win. Dan stepped back to where Jack was.

"Go in the corner," he commanded, pointing at one of the corners in the room. "Now."

Erin did as he said, knowing what would happen if she pissed him off anymore than she already had. She stood in the corner and continued staring at the ground, lacking the courage to look at him.  
>"Now, stand up straight," he said seriously, "arms at your sides."<p>

Erin just looked at him fearfully. "Why?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because I said so," Dan growled, getting impatient, "now stand up straight and put your arms at your sides." Erin didn't do what he asked, too fearful of what he was going to do and knowing that she'd just feel even more exposed if she did what he asked. "Fine," he grumbled, stepping towards her with his hands balled into fists, "I guess I'll just have to make you then."

He raised his right arm, ready to swing, when Erin held her hands in front of her face, looking away and trying to block whatever was coming. "Okay! Okay!" She yelled, not wanting to get hurt again. "I'll do it," she sniffled quietly when he didn't punch her.

"Good," he muttered, stepping back as she put her hands at her side and looked at the floor solemnly.

A few seconds passed, then she heard a clicking sound and glanced up, shocked to see that Jack was using his cell phone to take pictures. Both he and Dan were looking at the phone as they took the pictures, small smiles playing on both of their faces.

Erin immediately pulled her arms up and covered her upper body with them, disgusted that they were taking pictures and feeling even more exposed. Dan just shrugged and they took another picture. "A little camera shy Lindsay?" Jack chuckled, smirking.

Erin just glared at them for a moment both fearfully, then she looked at the the ground, still hugging her torso with her arms. "Come on now Erin," Dan snickered, "look at the camera. Don't you want Voight to be able to see your pretty little face once we send these to him?"

Her jaw dropped and she looked up at the two, her expression a mix of anger, shock, and worry. "What?" She asked weakly.

"Like I said, I gotta get him to drop the search. I got a lot of business to tend to while I'm not down here with you, sweetheart. Lots of people to please and lots of money I need to come in."

"No," she told him, shaking her head viciously, "don't send him them. Don't. Please, you can't." She felt the warm tears falling down her cheeks. There were so many reasons she didn't want Voight to see those photos. Firstly, she didn't want him to think that they'd already done something to her that they didn't do. Second, she knew that he wouldn't take it easily. He blamed himself for what happened to Erin all those years before, and she knew he'd blame himself for this. Also, she didn't want him to think she was weak. She didn't want him to think she didn't put up a fight. And she didn't want him to be ashamed of her. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her for letting Dan hurt her. But mostly, she knew that Dan would probably write some sick, twisted note and send it with the pictures. He'd probably say something that would make Voight think dropping the A.P.B. would be best for Erin. And that would lessen her chances of being found.

"Sorry Erin," Dan shrugged, "but I don't wanna have to be watching my back whenever I'm out on the streets, ya know?"

"Dan please," Erin begged, falling to her knees. "Please," she sobbed, "you can't send those to him. Please." She buried her face in her hands and heard another click. She just sobbed into her hands, soaking them with her tears. She felt utterly hopeless. "Sorry babe," he told her, "but I gotta let him know what's gonna happen if he doesn't drop the A.P.B."

"Can't you do anything else?" She sobbed, looking up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. She heard another click.

"Nope."

Three more pictures later, the two left the room and Erin was left crying on the cold, hard floor. Although Dan had cuffed her wrists back to the radiator, he left her ankles untied, but he hadn't given Erin her clothes back, so she shivered on the cold ground, left only in ber bra and underwear. She hardly had any hope left that she'd be found by her team.

**A/N:**

**I'm not so sure I like how this chapter turned out. I'm kinda writing it at 1:30 in the morning, so I'm not thinking very straight right now. I meant to post this chapter the other day but I got busy studying for a science exam, so I wasn't able to finish writing this chapter. But here we are, 1:30 am on a weekend, and I finally have it written! I meant to finish writing it a few hours ago but I ended up drawing Jesse Spencer (From House and Chicago Fire) and then making a music video kind of thing for Chicago PD. I finally figured out how to make those and I found just the perfect song. Maybe I'll put it on Youtube or something if it turns out well.**

**Anyway, thanks again for all of your reviews! I always love to see them. And I think that I'm going to do both more flashbacks and also the prequel (of course I'm gonna finish this story before the prequel though). The flashbacks will only be of things that are pretty important to this story. The prequel, however, will focus on Erin's relationship with Dan as a teenager, i.e. how they even got in a relationship. Also, it'll be about Voight taking Erin in. This story will just have flashbacks, not the information like that.**

**Well, as I always say,**

**REVIEW COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW READ EAT A POTATO**


	8. Chapter 8

**In Voight's ****House**

Voight sat on one of the chairs in his living room, a glass of whisky in his hand. He'd rather be out there looking for Erin, but the entire case was at a standstill. They had no clue where Sullivan was, so they had no clue where Erin was either. They checked Sullivan's most recent purchases with his credit card, they looked for any houses or cars marked under his name, they called up the few living relatives that he had, asking if they'd seen or talked to him lately. Nothing showed up. The only hope they really had left of finding him until something turned up was the A.P.B. He still didn't want to be home, though. He wanted to be out there, doing _something_ to help them find her. Be it walking on the streets looking around to see if he was around or sitting at his desk looking for something that could lead them to him. However, after Voight instructed everyone to go home because they'd all gotten little to no sleep the past two days, he didn't leave himself and Alvin confronted him. He told Voight that he also needed to sleep because he wouldn't be much help finding Erin if he was exhausted. Voight was reluctant at first but eventually agreed that he needed some rest and invited Alvin over for a drink.

Alvin stood up, setting his bottle down on the table. "It's getting late," he said, "I should be getting home."

Voight nodded, standing up. "You sure you're good to drive?" He asked, glancing at the bottle.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alvin replied, nodding his head, "I hardly touched the bottle. I knew I'd have to drive home."

"Alright," Voight sighed, trusting his friend's word. He knew Alvin would never drive if he wasn't safe to. "Thanks for coming over, Alvin. I appreciate it."

Alvin nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder. He could tell by Voight's tone and appearance that he was both exhausted and upset. The situation was grim, and it was personal for the team, especially for Voight. "Anytime Hank," he replied, "I'm gonna go and get some sleep. You should do the same."

"We'll see," Voight sighed, opening the door so Alvin could walk out.

"You order something?" Alvin asked, stooping down and picking up a packaging envelope off of the doorstep. "It wasn't there when we got here."

"No," Voight said, "I didn't order anything." Alvin handed him the envelope and he looked at it, somewhat suspicious. Alvin was right, it wasn't there when they arrived at his house. There were no companies in the area that dropped off packages at one in the morning, and had there been, it wouldn't matter because Voight never ordered anything. Plus, any normal delivery man would ring the doorbell. Voight looked over the envelope, looking to see if there were any markings on it, saying what was inside of it, but there was nothing on it.

"What do you think it is?" Alvin asked, equally suspicious and thinking the same things as Voight.

"Not sure," Voight replied, walking back into his living room and opening the envelope as Alvin closed the door and followed him. Voight pulled out the contents of the envelope and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God," he breathed, sitting down on one of the chairs and looking at the photograph in his hand.

"What is it?" Alvin asked, concerned, as he walked over beside Voight to look at the picture. "Oh my God."

Voight couldn't believe what he was holding. He looked down at the photograph and didn't know what to feel. Anger. Sadness. Pity. Guilt. Worry. Fear. Hate. Disgust. Deep, deep sympathy. Hopelessness. Regret. Horror. Sorrow. Rage. It was all there.

His heart broke once again more than he ever thought possible when he saw the state that Erin was in. She was skinnier, more so than he would've thought possible in just two days. He knew that she hadn't been eating much lately -he had confronted her about it twice, but she refused to listen to a word he said- so that explained her weight loss, but she looked as though he hadn't given her anything at all. No water, no food. Nothing. There were bruises on her stomach and one on her side. There were red marks on her wrists and ankles and he made the assumption that the red marks were caused by some sort of restraints. There were two bruises on her face and there was dried blood where she had been hit with the grip of the gun she was taken -at least he assumed that she'd been hit, considering the fact that there was blood on the gun and she was bleeding a bit from her head when he'd seen the security footage. Her eyes held no shine apart from the shine that was reflected by the tears in her eyes. Her eyes portrayed her raw emotions, emotions which Voight hated to even think that she'd ever have to feel. She had a vulnerable, frightened, and sad look in her eyes, and there was no mistaking the hopelessness that he could see them.

But perhaps the most unnerving, heartbreaking, and concerning thing of all was the fact that she was half-naked, wearing only a bra and underwear. He felt his heart drop thinking of what the son of a bitch might have done to her. What he could've prevented from happening to her had he just killed Sullivan all those years before.

Voight hated to see the photo, but he knew that he had to at least see if there was anything in the pictures that could lead them to Erin. He moved the first photo to the table top, then he let out a silent but shaky breath when he saw the next. Erin was on her knees, her face buried in her hands. It was clear that she'd been sobbing when the picture was taken.

Before he knew it, Voight was pacing around the room, his hands clenched into fists. Je was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed, he was enraged more than he'd ever been before. More than he'd been when he found out that his wife was killed by a drunk driver. More than he'd been when he was arrested. He was even more enraged than he'd been when Sullivan hurt Erin fifteen years before. He reached a level of anger and furry and hate than he'd ever imagined possible. He didn't give a damn what it would take. He was going to find Erin and he was going to kill Sullivan.

"Son of a bitch!" Voight finally yelled, taking his anger out on the wall with a fist. Suddenly, there was a hole in the wall that hadn't been there before. His hand hurt like hell but he really didn't care. Erin was somewhere, injured, scared, hurt, and maybe even worse, violated. And it was his fault. "I could've stopped this, Al," he says, "If I'd just killed the son of a bitch fifteen years ago-"

"Hank," Alvin said seriously, holding something and staring at it beside the table.

"I swear to God, when I find that bastard, I'm gonna-" Voight continued, unaware of the fact that Alvin was trying to get his attention.

"Hank," Alvin interrupted once more, his voice louder this time so that it caught Voight's attention.

"What," Voight asked, stopping his pacing to look at Alvin, who was scrutinizing a slip of paper in his hands. He grew a bit more concerned and suspicious when he saw Alvin's expression and when he realized that it wasn't a photo in his hand. "What is it?" Voight asked, his voice quieter now and serious. He started towards Alvin, curious about what was in his hands.

"It was with the pictures," Alvin replied, handing Voight a small note.

Voight looked at the letter, a grim expression on his face.

_Lose the A.P.B. or she won't only be missing her pants and shirt. You have until noon._

Voight didn't know what to think or what to do. By the note, it sounded like Sullivan hadn't gone as far as Voight thought he had, but he couldn't be sure. The pictures were enough to throw Voight of the edge because they made it look like Sullivan had done the worst to her, but if there was a chance that Sullivan didn't do that yet and that Voight could stop him from doing that to Erin, the Voight would do whatever it would take to prevent that from happening to her. But at the same time, of he did what Sullivan wanted, it would basically eliminate all of the hope that the team had so far of finding her, and Voight knew that there was a chance that Sullivan wouldn't commit to his side of the deal of Voight annulled the A.P.B. But at the same time, he knew that if there was a chance he could save Erin from having to go through what she had to go through in the past, then he'd take that chance.

"Hank," Alvin said after a moment, giving him an unsure look. They each knew the risks for each option, but Voight had made his decision, and it was for Erin's own good.

"As soon as we find that _fucking_ son of a bitch," Voight growled, "I am going to kill him."

**In The Dark Room**

Erin shivered against the cold cement floor that was against her skin. She had no idea as to how much time had passed since Dan and Jack took the photos. However, she knew a significant amount of time had passed because an hour or so after they left, she had gotten some sleep, and when she woke up, more than a few hours had gone by.

She closed her eyes, hoping to get at least a small amount of sleep once more. She was exhausted and needed the rest so very badly. However, each time she started to doze off, her throbbing headache would suddenly start to intensify, denying her the rest she needed. The cold atmosphere of the room also contributed to her inability to sleep, chilling her so that she shivered constantly, which made sleep more difficult. And her shivering was not only due to the cold, but also to the hunger that was consuming her wholly and to the excruciating pain that she was in. And so, while she remained lying on the floor of the cold room, hands cuffed behind her back to the radiator, her mind wandered off somewhere else. She thought about what she had gone through fifteen years before hand. She thought about the abusive relationship that she had gotten herself into and about the night that Voight had found her on the floor in Dan's home, badly beaten, raped, and stabbed. She thought about how long it had taken her to even somewhat recover from the event and how hard doing so had been. She thought back on how she never told Voight that Dan was abusive and how she got angry at Voight whenever he asked her about her bruises and if she'd gotten them from Dan. Her past was something she'd wanted to forget, and now it was coming back to haunt her.

She closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. The worst was yet to come, and she really didn't want the worst to come. She'd gone through Hell before, but she had a feeling that it would be worse this time. This time, there'd be no Hank to come and save her in time. This time, Dan would make it a whole lot worse. This time, she wasn't going to be able to call anyone for help.

What felt like hours passed, and Erin glanced over at the door when she heard it start to open. Light flooded into the room, temporarily blinding her. She squinted, seeing Dan's silhouette before her. She didn't have the strength in her to make a sound or to move. She just looked up at him hopelessly, knowing that whatever he wanted it wasn't good.

"Here," was all he said, tossing a bottle of water and a small package wrapped in plastic foil to her. Erin quickly glanced at the items he tossed to her, then back up at him, unsure that she should eat it. What if it was a trick? What if he was just going to beat her even more for eating? And how could she even eat? She was still cuffed to the radiator.

He walked over to her and uncuffed her, but said nothing at all. She looked up at him hesitantly, not sure of what to do. "Eat," he muttered before turning away and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Erin immediately grabbed the water bottle and the small snack that he'd given her. She knew that devouring the granola bar wouldn't really do her any good, but she was so hungry. It didn't take long before the granola bar was gone, and when she'd finished it, her hunger pains didn't diminish. She was still starving and the meager amount of food that he'd given her hadn't done her much good. Although she was careless with the food, she knew that she'd have to be cautious with how quickly she drank. She knew that although drinking it all at once would make her feel more hydrated, but she also knew that the feeling would be short-lived. She needed to preserve the water as best as possible. She twisted off the cap of the bottle and took a sip from the water bottle, briefly relishing the cool, refreshing liquid.

She screwed the cap back on a moment later, then looked at the door. She stared at the door for a moment then made a decision. If she stayed in the room, she was most likely going to get killed, or worse. She knew that if she was able to open the door, there'd still be a chance of that happening, but there'd also be a chance that she could get out of whatever building they were and away from Dan. She knew that she had to take whatever chances she could to get away.

As weak, tired, hungry, and hurt as she was, she managed to stand up. She grimaced as she started to walk towards the door, but she fought through the pain and finally reached the door. She tried turning the handle, but it wouldn't turn. She let out a shaky breath realising that it was locked. There was little light left in the room for it was only lit up by the sparse amount of light that came from the small crack between the floor and the bottom of the door, but she glanced around the room anyway, praying that she'd find some sort of sharp object that she could unlock the door with. Then, suddenly, a wave of nausea came over her and the world started spinning around her. She stumbled sideways and tried to support herself by placing a hand on the wall, but it was too late. She fell to the ground, disoriented, and a few seconds later, her eyes drifted shut.

**A/N:**

**Hey, sorry this took 6 days to update! I've been working on a music video (the first video edit I've ever done!) for Chicago PD the past few days and I just finished it last night right before the #FightForAntonio episode came on! (Was anyone here live tweeting last night with the cast? I always do). Anyway, sorry for the delay! **

**If you want to see the video I made, here's the link! **** watch?v=bQnJslJURqo&list=UU4mCTNPRV7MFzxPI5gzy0Eg**

**I'm planning on making more as well, so if you like the video, please leave a comment (on Youtube or on here, it doesn't matter) and if you liked this chapter, please leave a review! Thanks everyone! Love y'all!**

**REVIEW COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW READ WATCH I HAVE TO GO DO MY SCIENCE ENRICHMENT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took like a week to update everyone! I've been going back and forth lately between updating this, trying to update my Rookie Blue fanfictions, and making Chicago PD videos. So, I think I'm gonna try to update this once or twice a week. Maybe if things work out, I'll update more often than that. School's been keeping me busy lately, which is also a reason for my late updating.**

**Also, I need to think of a good song for a new CPD video. So far I've used Battle Scars (completed),Under the Bridge (started), Burn (started), and Survival (very near completion). I need new songs to make videos for and I can't think of any. So if you have any song recommendations, please let me know. It can be for any type of video. Linstead, Burzek, Voight, Antonio, just CPD, etc. Anything! Please share a song you think would work for a video, thanks!**

**Okay, sorry for the long note, now here is the update!**

**Intelligence Floor At The Precinct**

Voight sat at his desk, racking his brain about what they'd do to find Erin. As pissed as he was the night before, after being told by Alvin multiple times that getting some rest wouldn't only benefit himself but also Erin, Voight actually got some sleep rather than returning to the precinct.

The A.P.B. was no longer effective and Voight didn't know what to do. He knew that he couldn't just sit around until something came up. He had to be out doing something. He had to be out on the streets, searching for Erin or at least for ways to find her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone walking toward his office. He and Alvin were the only people on the intelligence floor so far because it was just six thirty in the morning. He wasn't expecting anyone else there until seven, which is when he told them they couldn't arrive until. He wanted the team to get their rest. They all needed to be focussed while trying to find Erin.

He looked up to see Jay walking toward his office, a somewhat angry but still controlled expression on his face. "You got rid of the A.P.B?" He said loudly, not bothering to knock before entering the room.

Voight looked up at him. "Yeah," he replied, "I did." He knew that Jay wouldn't understand why the A.P.B. was no longer in play, not without Voight elaborating on Erin's past with Sullivan, which he wasn't about to do.

"What the hell Voight?" He said loudly. "You know that's our only chance of finding Erin until something new comes-"

"Yes, I do know that," Voight interrupted, standing up and staring boldly into Jay's eyes. He managed to keep his tone calm and cool, knowing that Jay didn't know the reason for the A.P.B. being annulled. Jay's anger, concern, and suspicion was visible in his eyes and he glared at Voight.

"Then why the Hell did you get rid of it?" He asked coldly.

Voight walked over to the door, shutting it, then looked him seriously. "I have my reasons, Halstead," he replied.

"You have your _reasons_?" Jay exclaimed incredulously. "No disrespect Voight, but this is _Erin_ we're talking about. Not only is she the victim in this case, but she is part of this unit and is practically your _daughter_. Whatever reasons you have for this, the better be pretty goddamn good."

Voight looked him square in the eyes and nodded, biting his lower lip slightly. "They are," he replied seriously.

Just then, Antonio, who had arrived at the same time as Jay, opened the door and looked at Voight. "What is it?" Voight asked immediately, looking at the detective. Antonio had a look on his face that said something had shown up. Jay also looked at his fellow detective, anxious to know what was going on.

"Sullivan made a mistake."

**In A Room**

Erin started to feel herself waking up, but she refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want this to have to go on anymore. She just wanted for everything to be over. She wanted Voight and Jay and Antonio and the rest of the team to come bursting through the door telling her they either killed or arrested Sullivan and that everything would be alright. She just couldn't take it anymore. She was tired, she was starving, she was thirsty, she was hurt, she was sad, she was hopeless, and she was scared. She didn't think she could handle much more, and she didn't think she'd be able to handle what she feared was coming to her.

When she was fully awake, although her eyes were not yet open, she felt nauseous. Her stomach pains were suddenly much worse than what they had been before and her head was pounding worse than it had been before. She felt as though she was going to throw up, and she felt dizzy, even though she hadn't even moved or opened her eyes yet. She tried to remember what happened, what was causing her feeling of sickness and excruciating pain. The last thing she could remember was being given a bottle of water and a small snack. She remembered eating the food and drinking the water, and then trying to figure out how to open the door. And she remembered that brief instant of nausea and lightheadedness that had overcome her just before she felt herself falling. But that didn't explain the pain she was in or how ill she felt. It didn't explain why she had blacked out in the first place. Then it hit her. The water. She drank some of the water that Dan had given her. She remembered that it had a strange sort of taste to it that she had ignored while she was drinking it because she was just too thirsty to care. Dan must've put something in the drink. He drugged her.

Erin's eyes flew open and a wave of fear eveloped her. She was drugged. Dan drugged her. She could only think of one reason why he would do that and it was _not_ something she wanted. It was something she feared and hated the thought of. Something vile and disgusting and wrong.

And that was when she realized that she was no longer in the same room as she'd been in before. This room was lit up by a light just above her head. This room was a bit bigger, and the walls were white. The room wasn't as cold as the dark room, although it was cold enough. And she was no longer cuffed to a radiator. Now she was in a much worse position. She immediately noticed that she was no longer on the ground but on a bed. Her wrists were cuffed to the headboard while her feet were tied with rope to the posts at the bottom of the bed. She was still in her bra and underwear, which she hoped was a good sign. However, she was still tied down to a bed, almost completely naked, and she knew what that meant.

She didn't have it in her to cry or struggle against the restraints. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of them and she knew that even if she did, she was far too tired and she was far too nauseous to even make it to the door. She just let out a single, quiet sob and squeezed her eyes shut, letting a few tears push through her shut eyelids.

She felt exhausted. She felt like she should be able to sleep, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, either the pain she was in or her fears prevented her from sleeping. What felt like a few hours went by and Erin felt herself feeling sicker. And she knew why she felt sick. Whatever drug Dan gave her was doing this to her.

Hours later, she heard the door in the room open. She opened her eyes, choking back a sob. Dan and Jack both entered the room and she looked at them with fearful, tear-glazed eyes. She said nothing and she held her breath, fear overcoming her. Dan walked slowly to one side of bed while Jack went to the other. Her eyes followed Dan, for he was the one who scared her the most and the one she trusted the least. She swallowed nervously as he crouched down next to the side of the bed, staring into her eyes with a very serious expression. His jaw was clenched and he just stared into her eyes, am almost angry look in his.

For a short period of time, none of them spoke, and Erin began to grow more worried, wondering and fearing why they were in the room but doing and saying nothing When she couldn't bear the silence anymore, she spoke, her voice quiet. "What do you want?" She asked weakly, her voice cracking a bit. She truthfully didn't even know why she was there in the first place.

Dan's jaw rocked for a moment, then he spoke very seriously. "A lot of things, Erin," he replied, "and I can only get them with you." Erin shuddered inwardly at the statement. She had a sickening feeling as to what he meant.

Dan stood up a moment later, the same serious look on his face. "I'll be back in a bit," he said to Jack. Then he was gone.

Erin let out a quiet sigh of relief, not quite as worried now that he was gone. Her relief was short-lived, however, because shortly after, she felt Jack touch her bare side with his hand. She swallowed nervously, shutting her eyes for a moment. "You are quite the beauty," Jack muttered, running his hand along her side, "I always thought so before, but you and Dan were together and I knew better than to try and take his girl. Now though," he continued with a chuckle, "you two aren't together and you're not a girl. You're a woman. And a fine lookin' one at that." He let out a quiet and drawn put whistle, causing Erin to shiver slightly. His hand grazed her side again and she looked at the other side of the bed, not wanting for a minute to have to see him. When she'd been with Dan, Jack had always given her the creeps a little bit. He'd made crude, sexual remarks and he'd look at her inappropriately at times, which absolutely repulsed her. However, Dan was strict about the fact that if a girl was his, she was _his_, not anyone else's, so it never went beyond the remarks and looks.

She heard Dan stand up from beside the bed and he placed one hand on one side of her and his other hand on the other side of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and choked back a sob, hoping that if she didn't give him a reaction then he'd just get bored and leaved. He ran his hands along her sides and she bit her bottom lip as hard as possible, holding back the cries she really wanted to let out. Ot was one thing having to worry about Dan hurting her again, but _two_ people? She didn't think she could handle that.

She felt his hands travel higher up on her body and another tear escaped her shut eyelids when she felt the man put his hands over her breasts. They were still covered up, but it didn't help that much. She still felt far too exposed, and him placing his hands wear they were only made her feel worse. "Fifteen years ago, Dan woulda killed me for this," he whispered to her in a sickeningly seductive way. She cringed, feeling repulsed. She let out a whimper, still not daring to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the disgustingly pleased, evil look that she knew would be on his face. "Dan always said you were fun," Jack snickered, "I never got to experience that for myself though. I sure as hell wanted to. And know what, Lindsay? I still do. I wanna experience it all."

She felt him take one hand away from her and then heard the sound of a zipper going down, and she felt absolutely horrible. She felt sick. She felt scared. She felt vulnerable. She felt hopeless. She felt lost. She felt like her life was over. The team wasn't going to find her. Not alive at least. And if they did somehow end up finding her, it'd probably be with her naked and bruised, tied to the bed, exposed, weak, pathetic, and ashamed.

And then suddenly, just after she heard the sound of the zipper, she heard the door open, which caused her to open her own eyes. Dan was back, and she didn't know whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

"What the hell man," Dan said, giving Jack a somewhat annoyed look, "I was gone for what, two minutes? And you're already tryna get into her? Just hold on for a while man, alright? We gotta play this out right or we ain't gonna get what we want."

"Come on man," Jack groaned, "just lemme have five minutes with her, then we can do whatever you want."

Dan shook his head, giving Jack a warning look. "I said no, Jack," he replied seriously, "just wait a while so we can get what we want. Then we can have all the fun we want."

Jack scoffed, zipping his pants back up. Then he looked at Erin, an evil glint in his eyes. "Trust me, I'll have fun with you," he whispered cynically, "we both will." Then he walked out of the room, leaving only Erin and Dan.

Erin looked at Dan fearfully, her eyes wet and a few tears making their way down her face. He looked at her, a cold expression on his face. She glanced at his hand, which was now holding a bottle of water. She got even more worried seeing the bottle. Was he going to drug her again?

He walked towards the bed, then opened the bottle and moved it towards her lips. "Drink," he ordered. She shook her head, whimpering sadly and fearfully. He glared at her. "I said drink!" He yelled, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her head up. She shook her head, then he spoke again. "Fine," he growled. He let go of her hair and pinched her nose with his fingers, preventing her from breathing through it. She realized what he was doing and shook her head vigorously, holding her breath. After about a minute, she could no longer hold her breath anymore and suddenly gasped for air. Just as she did so, he pushed the water bottle into her mouth, causing a majority of it to enter her mouth. "Swallow!" He yelled loudly. Erin knew that spitting it out wouldn't help her situation at all, and there was a chance that it could result in something worse than what a drugged water could. Plus, Dan seemed pretty serious about no one touching her.

She swallowed and he tossed the bottle into a corner of the room. She quickly started feeling dizzy as Dan began walking away. "Can't have you screaming or anything while we're gone," he said quietly before exiting the room. Then Erin blacked out.

**A/N: Ok, I know the note at the beginning was long so I'll try and keep this as brief as possible. Plus, I'm incredibly exhausted at the moment so I'm really just too tired to write a long note. So, thank you all for the reviews, they mean the world to me and are the reason that I haven't yet given up on this story. And the favorites, and the follows, and the views. They really do mean the world to me, so thank you. Also, like I said before, I'll update at least once each week. The Chicago PD stories are easier for me to write than the Rookie Blue stories. I have a few other CPD stories that just aren't published on here, and I'm planning on publishing them sometime soon. Also, don't forget to leave a song name if you can think of one. Thanks all!**

**VOTE FAVORITE FOLLOW READ ADD COMMENT REVIEW EAT A POTATO**


	10. Chapter 10

**On the Intelligence Floor**

"Hernando Rivera," Antonio said, pointing at the board, "one of Chicago's major drug dealers. I talked to one of my CI's yesterday asking if he knew anything about Sullivan. He didn't, but he told me he'd call if he found anything out. I just got off the phone with him. He overheard Rivera saying he was meeting up with someone and it had something to do with Sullivan. We don't know exactly who Rivera's meeting up with, but it sounds like Sullivan's gonna be there."

"When and where?" Voight asked. The entire unit, minus Erin, was listening to what Antonio had to say.

"Some old warehouse down near the river," Antonio replied, "at five o'clock. I'll send you all the address."

Voight nodded. "Alright," he said, glancing down at his phone, "I want to be there at four, so we have eight and a half hours until we start heading over there. Until then, I want _everyone_ checking in with their CI's and doing _anything_ they can that might get us more information."

He turned and went back into his office, biting his lip and shutting the door behind him. He sat down at his desk, chewing his lip. Part of him was hopeful that Erin would be there and that they'd get to her in time, or that someone connected to Sullivan would be there so they'd be able to find her, and a part of him was anxious about what he'd find. What if they ended up getting there too late? What if no one there would lead them to Erin?

Voight heard a tap on the door and glanced up to see Antonio standing outside his door. He nodded and waved the younger detective in, and he walked in. Antonio looked at Voight, understanding at least somewhat how Voight was feeling. He knew that Erin and Voight had a close relationship, one very similar to the relationship he had with his son. He knew that Erin was like a daughter to Voight. When Diego was taken, Antonio was pissed and worried like Hell, so he knew that Voight was feeling something similar.

"She's gonna be okay," Antonio said after a moment.

Voight glanced up at him. "Why do you say that?" He asked with a light sigh, not really believing Antonio.

"'Cause I know Erin," Antonio replied, leaning against the wall, "she's stronger. Hell, she's probably stronger than most of this unit."

"You don't know Sullivan," Voight responded, shaking his head lightly and looking at the papers on his desk, all with information about Sullivan. "I agree, she's one of the toughest cops I've ever met. But when it comes to Sullivan, Antonio, I dunno."

Antonio studied Voight's expression for a moment, then spoke. "Voight, what happened with her and Sullivan? I mean, we know she and him were together for a while, but that's about all you've given us. It seems like there's more to this whole thing than you're letting on. If there's anything you're keeping back that could be vital to finding Erin, Voight, we need to know."

Voight let out a small sigh, rocking his jaw as he contemplated how to respond, then he looked at Antonio. "This stays between us," he replied seriously. Antonio nodded and Voight glanced at the door. "Shut the door," he said. Antonio nodded, doing as Voight said, then leaned back against the wall once more.

"Erin dated him for a few years," Voight replied, a dull look in his eyes, "he did all sorts of drugs and made her hold for him. He was abusive and she didn't know how to get out, so she stayed with him. About fifteen years ago he almost killed her." Voight didn't tell Antonio what else Sullivan had done to Erin. It wasn't his story to tell, and he wasn't going to tell him something that he knew would upset Erin. If they ever got Erin back, that is.

**In The Room**

Erin woke up with a horrible headache. She started to bring a hand to her head, then remembered that she couldn't when the cuffs prevented her hands from being able to move. She let out a tired groan, squeezing her eyes from the pain. She waited a few minutes before opening them, not wanting to see and remember that she was still in the room, cuffed to the bed. She opened her eyes and let out a sharp yelp just as she did so, not expecting to see what she saw. Jack was leaning against the wall in front of the bed, a smirk on his face. She saw the evil glint in his eyes as he looked at her and swallowed nervously.

"Would you look at that," he grinned dryly, "you're finally awake. It's about time, bitch. Dan and I were getting pretty bored." Erin just looked at him worriedly as he stood before her, staring at her nearly bare body. "Hey Dan!" Jack called loudly, not taking his eyes off of her. "She's up!"

A moment later, Erin heard the sound of feet jogging down stairs, then Dan appeared. "Hey pretty girl," he smirked, entering the room, "took you long enough. I think I gave you a little too much earlier. You've been out for a couple hours."

"What do you want?" She spat, hoping she could hide her fear with bitterness. She glared at him, and his grin just grew.

"You're feistier than I remember," he replied, not answering her question, "it's kinda sexy actually."

"Yeah, it's kind of a turn-on," Jack added, taking a step toward the bottom of the bed.

Erin took a deep breath in order to keep herself as calm as possible. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice serious, cool, and controlled. She clenched her jaw, swallowing nervously again.

"Well firstly, I want you," Dan answered simply, walking to the side of the bed with his hands in his pockets. "I've missed you, ya know. Fifteen years is a long time, and I figured it was about time I get you back. Also, you're the reason I had to leave town. If you never killed that asshole Voight, then I would've been able to stay here. Since I had to leave, I lost a lot of things and a lot of money. And I want revenge on you for that. I also want revenge on Voight, because he took a lot from me as well. He forced me out of Chicago, and again, because I had to leave, I lost a lot of things, money included. And you. Thanks to him, I lost you. But now I'm back, and what better way to get revenge on you two than to do this?"

He smiled, looking down at her. "You're gonna suffer this way, which will hurt both you _and_ Voight. And we both know that Daddy-Dearest loves you _so_ much, do he'd do anything to get you safe, of course. So you, my precious little Erin, are both a way of getting me what I want, and a way to enjoy the wait for what I want."

She narrowed her eyes, scowling at him. What did he want from Voight? "What are you trying to get from him?" She questioned.

The evil smirk emerged again. "A lot of things. You see, I had to leave a lot of money behind, Erin. Thousands. And then there's the fact that I've still got a couple enemies here in Chicago from all that time ago. People I don't like and people who don't like me. Plus, I want to make him suffer. I know he was so upset about what happened to you fifteen years ago, and I want him to be that upset again. I want him to be _more_ upset than he was then." His expression turned angry as he spoke about Voight, and he stared straight ahead. "I want him to suffer and feel guilt for what I'm going to do to you. I want that bastard to break. And then, after I've had my fun seeing him broken, I want his life. I want him to bleed out slowly, knowing that he's going to die and he won't be able to save you."

Erin was taken aback by all that Dan said. The look in his eyes was one of pure hate, and Erin believed everything that he was saying. He was doing all of this because he was pissed at Voight, and slightly because he blamed her for Voight finding out. Dan was a merciless son of a bitch, and the look in his eyes showed her that he meant everything he said. He was determined, and she knew that when Dan was determined, he always got what he wanted.

She knew that he was determined to hurt Voight, emotionally and physically. Voight was so upset the first time Dan had attacked her and she knew he felt completely responsible for what happened. Sure, he tried to act as though he was alright so that he could help Erin get through the pain she was in, emotionally and physically, but she could see his guilt in his eyes. She could hear it in his voice. She could see it when he didn't think she was around but she really was. She couldn't bear the thought of Voight, her father figure and the man she loved so dearly, being in such a state again, and she knew that Dan was older and much more clever now, so he would put Voight in an even worse state. Erin didn't know which would be worse. Knowing that Voight would be in such a state or knowing that he'd be killed. Either way, both things would happen, and Erin felt responsible for that. She didn't want to be the reason for Voight's pain. She didn't want to be the reason he'd get killed.

"You can't," she breathed, looking pleadingly at him, "please Dan, you can't. Hank doesn't deserve this. Don't hurt him, Dan, please!" She was begging him, the unshed tears were coating her eyes.

"Yes, I can hurt him," he replied coldly, looking down at her, "and I will."

"You bastard!" Erin screamed with hate, tugging at the restraints.

Suddenly she was slapped, hard, across the face. She was shocked by the unexpected slap, and stopped for a moment, taking in what had happened.

"You will respect me," Dan growled, glaring at her furiously. "Do you understand me?" He grabbed her chin forcefully, holding her head so that she would look at him.

Erin just glared at him furiously. She was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. The fear she'd previously felt vanished and was replaced with hate and anger. He was going to hurt Voight and was going to try to kill him. There was no way in Hell that she _couldn't_ be furious with him for that. "I don't owe you any respect," she hissed.

He slapped her again, furious. "You will respect me!" He screamed, some spit spraying on to her face.

Again, she didn't fear him at all. She didn't give a damn that he was going to slap her a few times. She was enraged. "No," she replied in a low voice, staring boldly into his eyes.

"Bitch!" He shouted, balling his hand into a fist and punching her.

Erin grimaced, her headache growing worse from the hits and the punch hurting much worse than the slaps. However, she looked back up at him furiously. He could hit her all he wanted. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was hurting her badly. Not after he'd told her his intentions to hurt Voight. "Asshole," she retorted.

He punched her twice more but she just glared at him again, keeping her tears at bay. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She couldn't. "I'm going to give you one last chance to respect me," he growled, "then you're getting what's coming to you."

"Sorry, I don't respect dicks," she hissed, glowering at him.

He glared at her for a moment, pure rage in his expression, then after a moment, an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Well maybe you'll respect mine," he replied coldly.

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for all of your reviews, and for your patience. I'm trying to update every Friday, and now and then I'll also post again later in the weekend. I've been busy with making videos, writing, drawing, editing songs, school, and homework, so I don't get much time for writing. And thank you to Joy for all of your kind reviews! And for the song suggestions! Hozier is a great singer, and I LOVE Coldplay. And also thank you to Zatanarya for recommending Solider by Gavin DeGraw as a song! Gavin DeGraw is by far one of my favorite musicians. I love his voice and I love his songs!**

**REVIEW VOTE FAV FOLLOW COMMENT EAT A POTATO**


	11. Chapter 11

Erin's jaw dropped as soon as she heard Dan's reply, and her anger was suddenly replaced with hopeless and fearful realization. "What?" She asked, her voice do quiet it was barely audible.

"You heard me," he replied evilly. She heard the sound of his zipper going down and her breath caught in her throat. What did she get herself into? Why did she have to be so damn stubborn sometimes?

She shook her head vigorously, tears threatening to escape her panicked eyes. "Please, no," she begged weakly, "I'll do whatever you want. I'll respect you, just don't-"

"Hey Jack, why don't you join?" Dan interrupted, looking over to Jack, who nodded with a grin.

"It'd be my absolute pleasure," Jack smiled widely, walking over to the other side of the bed. Erin looked at him fearfully, and he ran his tongue over his lips, looking at her with disgusting lust.

Jack pulled his zipper down as well and Erin let out a choked sob, squeezing her eyes shut as a few tears made their way down her face. "Please!" she begged. "No."

It was all in vain, however, because she felt Dan place his cold, callous hands on her sides. She opened her eyes and looked at him worriedly. His pants dropped to the floor and Jack's did as well. He reached up to her right wrists and undid the restraints, then grabbed her arm forcefully, tossing the keys to Jack, who did the same. They held her down, preventing her from being able to get away at all. She struggled under their grip, but it did no good.

"You hold her down," Dan said to Jack, "I'm gonna grab something to make this easier."

"Gladly," Jack chuckled. He climbed up onto the bed and put his legs on either side of her, then grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. He hovered above her as Dan left the room, and she turned her head to the left, not daring to see the disgusting look in his eyes. She could feel his gaze on her and felt sick to her stomach. She felt his breath on her neck and closed her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. She tried to imagine that she was anywhere else. Anywhere at all. But it didn't work. She wasn't anywhere else. She was held down on a bed, nearly naked, and she knew what they were going to do to her.

A moment later, Dan walked into the room and over to the side of the bed. "Got somethin' for ya," he spoke. Erin slowly opened her eyes, looking vulnerably into Dan's dark eyes. Her eyes traveled down to his hands, in them a syringe. She looked back up at him and shook her head vigorously, not wanting him to inject her with whatever drug it contained. He just gave her a small smile, then looked at Jack. "Keep her arms still," he said. Jack chuckled and Dan raised the needled up to her arm.

"Please, don't," Erin begged weakly. It was no use. She felt the needle penetrate her skin, filling her with whatever drug was in that syringe. More tears slid down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, breathing out shakily. Dan set the syringe down on the bedside table a moment later, then moved to the bottom of the bed where her feet were cuffed.

"I hate the fact that it had to come to this, Er," Dan said with a smirk as he stared at her while undoing the restraints, "but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. You need to learn your lesson." His smile faded and he looked at her seriously. "That I am in charge and that you will listen to me. If I tell you to do something, you do it. You need to learn to respect me, Erin. You need to learn that you are weak, and that I am the dominant one here. So I'm going to have to show that to you." He slowly walked to the side of the bed, looking at her seriously. Then his smile returned. "Who am I kidding, I'm glad it got this far."

He looked at Jack, who then climbed off of her. Erin started to try to get up, to run, but she couldn't. She hardly moved at all when she tried, and the two men laughed. "You're to weak Erin," Dan laughed, "you can't escape this. That stuff I gave you, it won't let you."

"No," Erin breathed, panicking. As much as she willed herself to move, she could hardly do so at all. She was able to move slightly, but when she tried to push herself up with her arms, she found it to be impossible.

"Yes," Dan smirked, climbing onto the bed and putting his legs on either side of her waist. He moved his face towards her so that it was inches away from her own, holding her hair in one hand so she couldn't look away. "Try as hard as you want to get away, but you can't," he whispered, his hot breath blowing into her face. "Now, time to teach you that lesson."

**A/N: Ok, this next part contains some graphic content (which found hard to write and hated having to write). So, if you're sensitive to this type of content, I recommend you skip down to the next author's note. Ok, you've been warned.**

He didn't even have to hold down her arms because after a few seconds, Erin couldn't even lift them up. She was almost completely limp, only able to wiggle her fingers, move her head, and breath.. She could barely make a sound, her crying hardly audible. She couldn't even close her eyes. Dan just grinned, staring at her evilly, and Jack watched, smiling.

Soon, his hands moved to her hips and he held them, hard. He moved his head and began kissing her neck. She felt repulsed when his tongue made contact with her skin. Erin let out a whimper, louder than the others, and he squeezed her hips harder, his mouth sucking harder on her skin. Slowly, he moved his mouth lower and lower until it rested just above her bra. One hand moved behind her neck while the other moved to her back, undoing the bra. His one hand grabbed her hair and tugged it a bit while his other hand pulled the bra off of her, tossing it to the floor.

"Shh," he breathed against her skin as she cried, "pay attention while I'm teaching you a lesson."

He chuckled quietly as his hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them. His mouth moved to hers and he pushed his tongue into it. She tried to bite down on it, but the drugs prevented her from being able to do so very hard. He snickered at her attempt as his tongue moved around inside her mouth. Erin wanted to empty her stomach, but there was nothing to empty and the drugs even stopped her from being able to do that. Then he moved his hands to her underwear, pulling it off in one swift motion as his mouth moved to her breasts. He yanked off his boxers a moment later, then pulled his mouth away from her, staring at her and smirking at her tear soaked face. He made his entry and Erin let out the loudest cry she could, which was't loud at all. One of his hands moved to her backside and the other moved to one of her breasts while his mouth enclosed around the other. After a minute or so, he looked over to Jack.

"Why don't you join," he snickered.

Jack's evil smirk grew and he walked over, pulling his own boxers off. He sat behind her, his mouth moving across her neck and his hands running along her sides. Erin didn't know how much time went by, but it felt like ages. After a while, Dan and Jack switched positions as Erin wished that she'd either die or pass out. Why was it that the drugs caused her body to go almost totally limp, but she was still aware of everything that was going on. She couldn't even close her eyes to try and block out the images of Dan's and Jack's evilly pleased faces. Erin felt like some sort of toy as Dan and Jack each moved their hands and mouths to different parts of her body, most likely leaving multiple bruises. She was in no control of her body, and they were just enjoying it. Hurting it. Abusing it. Taking absolute advantage of it. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted everything to be done. She'd rather be dead. This was worse than what Dan had done to her years before.

**A/N: Ok, for those of you who didn't read what was above, you should start reading from here down. There's important info, and nothing graphic happens here**.

After what felt like hours, a phone rang in the pocket of Dan's pants, which were lying on the floor. He got off of her after nibbling on her earlobe for a moment, then checked his phone. He let out a frustrated sigh, answering. "What the fuck do you want Pacho?" he asked angrily. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

He paused, listening to what the guy on the other end was saying, and his expression changed from pissed to worried and somewhat angry. "You're serious?" he asked. "Shit, alright," he said a moment later, "Jack and I are on our way."

"What's going on?" Jack, who was sitting under Erin with both arms wrapped around her to hold her hips, asked, lifting his head up from Erin's neck.

"We gotta go," Dan replied quickly, pulling his boxers and pants on quickly, "hurry up."

Jack got out from under Erin and redressed himself as well, a slightly worried look on his face. They left pretty quickly after that, closing the door behind them and leaving Erin lying on the bed, naked and ashamed, unable to move.

**A/N: OK, so I hated having to write that, which is why it took longer for me to upload this chapter, sorry for the wait and sorry if you hate me now because of this chapter. I feel so badly for those who have ever experienced rape before. It is a horrible, terrible thing and I feel only hate for those who could do something like that to another person. Also, if any of you have twitter, you should follow the account NOMOREorg which is a public awareness and engagement campaign focused on ending domestic volence and sexual assault. I'm fairly certain it's run by Mariska from SVU. Maybe it's not run by her, but I know she's afilliated to it in some way. Some of you might have seen it after SVU on Wednesday night, right before the CPD fall finale came on. Anyway, it's a good account to follow. They raise awareness on sexual assault and domestic violence, and a lot of different celebrities (actors, football players, etc.) help them raise awareness.**

**VOTE REVIEW COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW EAT A POTATO**


	12. Chapter 12

**In The Intelligence Unit**

Jay's leg was bouncing up and down as he sat at his desk. He needed to be doing something. He needed to be out there, looking for Erin, but instead he was stuck in the damn building. The room was silent as everyone tried to find out anything they could that would help them out. They were all attempting to get in touch with their CI's, and Jay couldn't reach any so far. He'd called ten already and had only spoken to one, who was unable to help. Suddenly the silence ended when he heard his desk phone ring. He picked it up instantly, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Halstead," he said immediately, bringing the phone to his ears.

"Hey," the caller replied in a slightly timid voice, "it's me, Q.

Jay suddenly felt his hopes rise slightly. He'd called Quinn "Q" Summers a few times in the past four or so hours, but until now he hadn't been able to reach him. Q was only sixtern, or at least thats what he told Jay, but he was a good CI. He was a pretty good kid, apart from the fact that he was involved in some drug activity and got into fights now and then. He'd gotten Jay intel multiple times before, helping the squad solve a few cases. Hopefully he'd be able to help them out.

"Hey Q, look, I need your help on something, okay?"

"Look man," Q replied nervously, "I dunno. Ty got real pissed when he found out one of his friends was talkin' to the cops, not even givin' away anything. Some cop pulled him away and started askin' questions, but he didn't say nothin'. Soon as Ty found out he was even near cops, he got the shit beat out of him. If these guys find out I'm talkin' to you, givin' you information, I'm done for man."

"Look, Q, they won't find out, alright? I'll make sure of that. But this is really important, alright?" Jay bit his lip, praying that the kid would agree.

A moment passed, then Q let out a sigh. "Alright man," he replied, "I'll do what I can. What's goin' on?"

"Alright," Jay started, "do you know a guy named Dan Sullivan at all? Have you seen him, or heard his name anywhere?"

"No, I don't think. I can try and find out if any of the guys know of him, but if they don't, man, I ain't goin' any farther than the guys I hang with. The last thing I needs is someone from the Kings or somethin' goin' after me. Is that all, or is there somethin' else?"

Jay sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he couldn't force the kid to ask around anywhere else, and he hoped Q would be able to tell him something.

"Yeah, one last thing," Jay replied. "You know who Rivera is, right? Hernando Rivera?"

"Yeah man, he and Ty are pretty tight. What about him?"

"Okay, he'd meeting up with someone at five today. We know it had something to do with Sullivan, and we know where the meeting's gonna be, but apart from that, we know nothing else. I need you to ask around, try and figure out what you can about the arrangement."

"Woah woah," Q replied seriously, "Rivera's name is big, he deals with a lot of deep shit. There ain't no way I'm gettin' myself mixed up in none of that. He's got connections with the Kings, the Priests, everything. I'm not gettin' involved with him. It's bad enough I gotta hang around Ty, who's friends with Rivera."

"Look, Q, I need you to do this. This is really important. All I need you to do is find out who he's meeting and why this whole thing is going down in the first place. You aren't gonna have to do anything too serious. Just ask around, and call me when you have the information I need. Alright?"

Q sighed nervously, but agreed anyway. "Yeah man, alright. But I expect somethin' in return for this."

"And you'll get something in return," Jay replied, "but I need you to get this info as quickly as possible, we're running on a timer here. Find out what you can and call me with everything you've got at about three thirty, okay?"

"Yeah man," Q said, "bye."

Jay hung up, sighing and resting his head against the wall. Hopefully Q would be able to get him the information he was in need of. If not, they could run into a situation they weren't prepared for.

"That one of your CI's?" Antonio asked.

Jay opened his eyes, noticing that everyone's eyes were on him. "Yeah," he nodded, "he's gonna try and figure out who Rivera's meeting up with and why. He's got pretty decent connections with him."

"Alright." Antonio nodded, then glanced at the others. "Come on, let's keep doing what we can. We gotta find this son of a bitch as soon as possible."

**In The Room**

After what felt like an hour or so, Erin slowly regained control of her body. She was exhausted, in pain, and hopeless. Although it required a good deal of strength and it only made her even more tired, Erin managed to sit upright on the bed, drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself. She glanced around the room and saw her panties and bra lying near the bed. She grimaced through the pain as she reached down to grab them. She put them back on, then sat on the bed, her legs once more tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't have it in her to cry anymore. She couldn't. She just stared blankly at the wall on the other side of the room, a dead look in her eyes. After a few minutes, she let out a quiet shaky breath and rolled onto her side, still curled into a ball. She shut her eyes in an attempt at getting some sleep and wished that she'd wake up in her apartment and everything would've just been a dream or that she just wouldn't wake up at all.

_Erin tried pushing them off of her. She tried punching their chests and kicking them to get them to stop, but neither her screams not hits seemed to bother them at all. Their hands grabbed at her and their eyes were staring straight through her, evil amusement in them. She was in so much pain and she was so scared, but she couldn't stop them._

Erin woke with a start, a loud, sharp scream escaping her mouth. Her eyes were wide in panic and a few tears were covering her face, and she looked around the room frantically, hugging herself tightly. Her breathing was fast paced, and her heart was beating very quickly. After a few seconds, she realized that she was alone in the room and that it had just been a dream, but that didn't make her feel much better at all. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a quiet whimper, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her arms. Her sobs were quiet, and tears cascaded down her face.

Her head was hurting pretty badly, as was her stomach and every other part of her, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional impact that the previous night and past few days had left on her already. She was scared, and vulnerable, and still a little bit in shock from the previous night's events. She didn't know what to do and all of her confidence and courage was drained from her.

She cried silently, not aware that the door to the room opened and Dan walked in. She let out a sharp yelp when she felt someone touch her arm, and shied away from him, looking at him fearfully. He looked exhausted, a dull look in his eyes. She didn't speak, though. She just looked up at him, holding her breath.

"Give me you're damn arm," he muttered, grabbing her wrist.

She started to try to stop him, but then allowed him to cuff her wrist back to the bed when she remembered what happened the last time she angered him. She expected him to put the restraints back on her ankles and her other arms, but was relieved when he didn't. She looked at him, not daring to let out a single sound, and he glanced down at his phone, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Looks like we're going to have to move this along faster than I thought," he spoke dryly as he leaned against the wall, looking at her. She kept her knees to her torso and wrapped her free arm around herself, feeling too exposed. "I heard from a business associate of mine that someone was asking around about me, and I haven't tried getting my name out there yet, so the only explaination I can think of is Voight and your team. And now, that associate of mine is getting a little pissed that the cops are looking for me, so he wants me to end it soon."

Erin looked up at him nervously, not sure what to expect would come from his mouth.

"That means I'm not gonna get to mess with Voight for as long as I wanted to," he continued. "But that also means I'm gonna have to finish this whole thing sooner as well. So basically, I'm gonna have to speed everything up. This whole process with hurting him, it'll just have to go by a little faster than planned."

Erin looked up at him worriedly while he just stared at her blankly. "M-meaning?" She asked, her voice a faint whisper.

"Meaning I'll have to send him the pictures immediately," he answered dryly, looking back down at his phone, "and I'll have to finish him sooner than expected as well. It's a shame, I really wanted to watch him suffer emotionally for a while, but I guess it won't be for as long as I wanted. I'm gonna have to find out a way to kill him soon enough, though."

Erin just looked at him fearfully, her voice betraying her. She wanted to protest, to beg him not to kill Voight, but she couldn't. When she remembered what had happened the last time she spoke against Dan, she couldn't speak. But she still wanted to ask what other pictures he was talking about. Did he mean the pictures that he took while she was still in the dark room, or did he mean different pictures. Had he taken photos of her while she was sleeping? She shivered at the thought, feeling disgusted that he might have taken photos of her when she wasn't even aware of it.

"I take it you've learned your lesson?" He asked with a smirk, noticing that she wasn't speaking against him. Erin just looked down, nodding briefly but not meeting his gaze. She felt repulsed, remembering what he'd said to her when he and Jack violated her.

"Good," he replied with a grin, turning around.

He walked out of the room, and Erin just sat there, staring downwards. She let out a shaky breath, another tear rolling down the side of her face, and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a quiet sob. She was scared for herself and she was scared for Voight. She felt disgusting and she felt vulnerable and exposed. She felt hopeless and weak and violated. She was in a good deal of pain, emotionally and physically, and part of her knew that she was still somewhat in shock from what had happened the night before, which meant that her emotional state was only going to get worse after a while, once the shock wore off.

"Please come Hank," she repeated, crying quietly. She just needed to get out of there. She needed to leave wherever whe was, and she needed to be far away from Dan and Jack. She needed to be safe and protected and in the arms of someone that she trusted with her life, and she needed to be with Voight. He had helped her before and she needed him now. She was worried for his life, but she needed him as quickly as possible.

**A/N:**

**Hey all. Sorry this took so long. I hope you don't all hate me for taking so long. I don't have much of an excuse except for the fact that I was busy drawing, doing school work, and making Chicago PD videos. Anyway, who watched the fall-finale on Wednesday last week? Crazy right! I'm not gonna give away any spoilers because I'm sure there are some people who might've missed it, but for those of you who saw it, what'd you think of the ending! Just those last 2 minutes were insane, in fact, the last 5 seconds were insane! I can't wait until January 7th! **

**Anyway, I'm gonna try to get this next chapter up much faster than the others, and I'll try to make it longer (I know these last 2 have been pretty short, sorry).**

**Well, you know what to do!**

**COMMENT VOTE FOLLOW READ REVIEW FAVORITE EAT A POTATO**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the SUVs**

Voight glanced down at his phone, checking the time. It was shortly after five, and so far only a few people were in the building that he knew of. They didn't know what was going on in there yet, and they didn't know who any of the people there were so far. The building was an old building, probably only with three or four rooms, that had been abandoned years before, and because it was pretty much out of the way of other busy areas, it made a pretty good spot for large drug deals or for smuggling guns or doing any other illegal activity. They didn't know how many people were going to be there, or who was going to be there, or what exactly was going to be going on there, but they did know that it had something to do with Sullivan.

Jay, who was in the passenger seat of the SUV, glanced down at his cell phone when it started vibrating. Voight glanced at him, and he answered immediately seeing the caller ID. He put it on speaker so that Voight could hear it. "Q, what'd you find out?" Jay asked urgently, praying that it would be good news.

"Well Ty says he knows who that Sullivan guy is, but he didn't tell me much else," Q replied. "Oh, but I did hear more stuff about what Rivera's meeting up for. Rivera and his crew are tryin' to make a deal with Pacho about some huge shipment of coke that's coming in. Pacho paid for it a week ago, but Rivera wants it all and he's tryin' to buy it off of him. From what I heard comin' from Ty and the guys, Pacho's not gonna be there but one of his guys is."

"Alright," Jay nodded, glancing at the building, "do you know how many guys are supposed to be there?"

"Nah man, I just know it's Rivera, some of his guys, and one or two of Pacho's guys," he replied. "Look man, I gotta go, I'm already pullin' a risk just bein' on the phone right now. Bye."

"Wait-" Jay started, needing to know if there was anything else. But Q hung up.

"Pacho," Voight said, glancing at Jay, "I've heard his name a few times. He's a dealer?"

"Yeah," Jay nodded, "from what I remember, he deals sometimes but I know he takes in large shipments of cocain and heroin sometimes. Still, though. How does this have anything to do with Sullivan?"

"Let's find out," Voight replied, stepping out of the vehicle. "Antonio, you're with me and Halstead. Ruzek and Olinsky, take the back entrance with Atwater. Burgess, Roman, you two stay out front, one of you on each entrance. If anyone gets out, I want you to stop them. No one gets out of here."

"Copy that," the others replied via the earpieces an mics that they had.

The team moved quickly, Voight, Jay, and Antonio moving to the front entrance and the others moving to the back. Voight tried the handle on the door, but it was locked, so Antonio shot the lock with his gun. Voight kicked down the door, and the three burst into the building. There were about seven guys in the room they entered, and one guy lifted up his gun while the others took off to the other door in the room.

"Get down!" Voight yelled loudly and furiously. "Drop your weapons and put your hands up!"

The other three detectives burst through the doors, getting some guys against the wall as Jay and Antonio did the same. Voight aimed his weapon at the one shooting, giving him an angry glare. "Drop the damn gun or I will drop you right here, right now, and trust me, I have no problem shooting you."

The guy looked angrily at Voight, not lowering the weapon, then glanced around and realized that the other guys who had been in there were all in cuffs. Realizing that he wasn't going to get away, the guy finally dropped his weapon and held his hands above his head. Voight quickly walked over to the guy and shoved him forcefully against a wall. The guy grunted angrily, and Voight pulled the guys hands behind his back.

"What is this?" The guy spat angrily. "You have no right."

"I have every damn right," Voight growled, pushing him against the wall again, this time harder.

Suddenly, someone ran out of a door that connected the larger room from a small one. The guy sped for the exit to the room and had the rest of the team not been busy cuffing the others, he wouldn't have gotten out. The guy ran quickly out of the room, and the guy Voigt was holding against the wall snickered.

"Looks like he's getting away," the guy chuckled.

"Not exactly," Voight replied coldly, reaching up to grab the mic on the collar of his coat. He pressed the button on it so that he could talk over the channels. "Burgess, one guy's leaving through the back entrance."

After contacting Burgess, he slapped cuffs onto the guy's wrists, then spun him around so that he could see his face. He held a hand to the guys neck and stared him straight in the eyes.

Voight smirked slightly, recognizing the guy. "Hernando Rivera," he said, pleased that they found who they were looking for.

**Outside the building**

Kim heard what Voight said and waited at the back of the building, her gun drawn. As soon as she saw the man run out, she aimed her gun at him.

"Hands up!" She yelled loudly.

He just glanced at her before continuing to run, not intimidated by her at all.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered, slipping her gun into its holster and running after him. She ran after him, calling a few times for him to stop. After a few seconds, he started waving his arms around in the air, like he was trying to get someone's attention.

"Cops!" He screamed loudly, no longer running but still waving his arms around furiously. Suddenly, a car that had been sitting idly about a hundred yards or so away from the building came to life, speeding away. Burgess glanced at the back of the car, memorizing the license plate.

The guy glanced back to see that Burgess was just a few feet behind him, and then he started trying to run off again. Burgess caught up to him, though, and tackled him. He let out a grunt when he hit the ground, and Burgess turned him onto his stomach.

"Put your hands behind your back," she ordered coldly. He didn't, so she grabbed his arms and out them behind his back. He started trying to get away, and she glared at him, trying to cuff him. "Stop resisting or I'll tase your ass," she growled.

"You're lying," he said, "you wouldn't tase me."

"Wanna test that theory?" Burgess replied. He finally stooped, admitting defeat, and Burgess cuffed him.

"Get up," she ordered, standing up and holding onto his left arm tightly.

He did as told, grumbling, and she started walking him back to the building. All of a sudden, after about thirty seconds later, he tried running away again. He escaped Burgess' grip, and she pulled out her taser. When she pulled the trigger, he fell to the ground letting out a loud yell.

"See?" She said in a frustrated tone. "I wasn't lying."

She got him to his feet once more, then walked back to the building. He finally stopped trying to get away, do it was easier this time. When she got to the building, the guys were all starting to bring the guys to the SUVs, so she brought the guy she had to the squad car and put him in it.

She caught sight of Voight, who was standing by one of the SUVs with his hands on the collar of his vest. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for if he got pissed at her, and then walked over. "Hey Sergeant," she called, jogging over to him once she got his attention.

"Yeah?" Voight asked.

"When I was chasing the guy that got out, he waved down some car that was parked over there." She motioned toward where the car had been parked. "It drove off, but I managed to get a license plate." Burgess pulled out her memo pad and pen, quickly jotted down the license plate, then ripped out the paper and handed it to Voight.

"Alright," Voight nodded. "Good work." He then raised his voice, getting everyone's attention. "Now let's get these guys booked." Voight glanced at Alvin, who was now standing next to him. "Except for Rivera," he said quietly, "I want him in the cage."

The group of officers nodded and went to their respective rides, then headed back to the station.

**At the Precinct**

Voight shoved Rivera into the cage with more force than necessary, but he didn't give a damn. Rivera let out a grunt, and Voight just shoved him against the wall, putting his left hand under the guy's chin to keep him pinned against the wall. "Where the hell is he?" Voight growled angrily.

"I dunno who you're talking about," Rivera replied, a cocky grin on his face.

Voight instantaneously brought his other hand up and slapped Rivera across the face, glaring at him. "You know damn well who I'm talking about," Voight snarled in a gravelly voice. "Where's Sullivan?"

Rivera let out a loud laugh. "Oh, you wanna know where Sullivan is, huh?" He laughed again, then his expression turned cold. "Not gonna happen."

Alvin sauntered up to the cage, a serious look on his face as he handed Voight a chain. "You sure about that buddy?" Alvin asked.

Rivera swallowed nervously as soon as he saw Voight begin to wrap the chain around his hand, but he still kept his expression cold. "Positive," he replied.

Voight punched Rivera in the stomach with his chain-clad hand, and Rivera let out a painful scream. "Where is he," Voight growled, glaring at him. Rivera just spat in Voight's face, and Voight punched him again, harder this time. Rivera let out a painful groan, and Voight scowled at him. "Where. Is. Sullivan."

"I'm not telling you anything," Rivera replied.

Voight punched him again, then asked him again, and once more Rivera said nothing. "Okay then," Voight snarled, raising his fist so that it rested on Rivera's jaw. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. The hell. Is Sullivan."

Rivera swallowed nervously once more, feeling the cold metal rest against his cheek. Getting punched a few times in the stomach was bad enough, but in the face would be a whole other story.

"Well?" Voight questioned, clenching his jaw. Part of him wanted to punch Rivera to both let out the anger he was holding in and because he was associated with Sullivan, but a larger part of him wanted to not have to due that because he'd say where Sullivan was.

"Alright, alright," Rivera finally sighed, realizing that it would be better for him to just tell the truth. Voight lowered his arm slightly, letting go of the guy. "I don't know _where_ Sullivan is," he started. Voight raised his fist back to Rivera's jaw, ready to punch him, but Rivera's arms flew up to cover his face. "Wait, wait!" Rivera yelled, blocking his face, "I don't know where he is, but I know how you can find him, alright?"

Voight lowered his arm once more, taking a half-step away. "Go ahead," Voight rasped.

"Alright," Rivera said, letting out a sigh and sitting down on the bench, "I dunno where Sullivan is. He was a big part of what was going on down there -I assume you already know what all was happening in there considering the way you stormed in- but he wasn't supposed to show up. Pacho already had the shipment bought, and I was fine with that until Sullivan came up and made me this huge offer. He said that if I could set him up with the shipment, he'd set me up with this huge deal of money. Me and my guys were going to meet with one of Pacho's guys to talk it over. I was gonna pay him double what he was paying for the shipment for, and then Sullivan was gonna pay me double that.. Once we talked it over, Pacho's guy was gonna go back, relay the information to Pacho, and then if Pacho was cool with everything, we were gonna meet up in person."

"So was Pacho the guy waiting outside the building?" Voight asked, listening closley. He had asked Jay to check who the car that had fled the scene was registered to, but he didn't know if it was going to be a stolen car, a mock license plate, or what.

"Waiting outside?" Rivera said, a slightly confused look on his face. "Nah, I don't think anyone was waiting outside. Unless he sent someone out to make sure nothing went down wrong."

"I'm gonna ask again," Voight said seriously, taking a step forward and looking Rivera in the eye, "who was waiting outside?"

"Look man," Rivera said, raising his hands in surrender, "I've got no idea who was out, I had no idea anyone was waiting out there. I thought it was just the seven of us in the building."

"Alright," Voight nodded, "you better be telling the damn truth, or else-"

"i swear," Rivera said, "I'm telling the truth."

Voight looked at him, rocking his jaw, then finally nodded his head. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say another word, Jay ran into the room.

"Hey Voight," he said, getting the attention of the other three men the room, "I ran that plate number you gave me, we got a match."

Just as Voight was going to ask Jay who the car belonged to, another person entered the room with a shipping envelope in hand. "Hey Voight," Platt said, "someone just came in and dropped off a package for you."

**A/N:**

**Ok, so I hope the length of this chapter and the earlier-than-usual updating of this chapter made of for the previous chapters short length. **

**Also, this chapter was all just the squad! And who do you think the plate number connects to? Of course, I already know the answer to that given the fact that this is my story, but I'd like to hear what you guys are thinking. Who knows, some of you may guess correctly. Also, if Sullivan is working alongside Rivera, then why was it Pacho who called him 2 chapters ago?**

**The next chapter is going to be a big one, folks, and I hope to get it up soon. Maybe even tomorrow or Sunday night? Now that I'm on break for a while, I have time to unwind and write. Also, Merry (belated) Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzaa/etc! Hope you all had a great holiday. **

**Goodnight all,**

**KJ**

**REVIEW COMMENT FOLLOW FAVORITE SHARE READ EAT A POTATO**


	14. Chapter 14

**At the Precinct**

Voight glanced at Platt, then at Jay, then Rivera, then Alvin. Then Jay. "Meet me upstairs," he rasped. He looked at Alvin. "Lock him up, then meet us up there."

Jay and Alvin nodded, and Voight started toward one corner of the room, waving Platt over. She nodded, then walked over to him, getting the sense that Voight had something to say that he didn't want others overhearing. Jay and Alvin left the room after Alvin locked Rivera up, and Voight rocked his jaw for a moment before looking at Platt.

"A package?" He asked, his voice low. He had a heart-sinking feeling as to who it was from, and if his suspicions were correct, he didn't want to know what was going to be in it.

"Yeah," Platt nodded, her voice softer than usual due to the fact that she had complete respect for Voight, it was clear that he wanted the conversation to be quiet, and she knew that he was going through a lot because of Erin's disappearance.

She handed him the package and he took it, biting his bottom lip as he looked over it. It was the same type of packaging. He let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes and taking a breath, something that clued in Platt on the fact that something was off. He opened his eyes and looked at her, an uncharacteristically sad look in them. "Did you see the person who dropped this off?" He asked.

"Some kid, eleven or twelve years old," she nodded. "But it's not from him. I asked him for his name and he told me that the package wasn't from him. Someone just handed it to him and asked him to drop it off for you. I still got a name, though."

"No, no I don't need a name," Voight replied with a sad sigh, stepping towards the door. "I already know who this is from."

"Hank," Platt said as Voight walked away. He looked at her, his eyes still sad. "You'll find her," Platt said, confident in what she was saying.

Voight just nodded, looking at her with slight gratitude. "Thanks Trudy," he replied before leaving the room.

He had doubts about finding Erin. He had doubts that Rivera was telling the truth. He had doubts that Sullivan had kept his word, that he hadn't done anything worse to Erin. And he had doubts that when they'd find Erin, if they'd find Erin, she'd ever want to see him again. This was all his fault. Everything.

He walked upstairs and saw Jay and Alvin both standing just outside his office, waiting for him. "I checked the-" Jay started. Voight cut him off by holding a hand up to silence him.

"Give me a minute," he spoke, heading straight for his office. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to open the package. There could be something important in it that would lead them to Erin.

"Voight, I-" Jay tried again. This time it was Alvin who silenced him with the raise of a hand.

"Not right now," he said in a quiet voice, knowing that the package Platt gave Voight was probably from Sullivan. "Just hang on a moment."

Jay looked at the two skeptically, picking up on the fact that they knew something he didn't, but he didn't push it. He knew that Voight and Alvin wanted to find Erin just as much as he did, so whatever he was doing was probably just as important or more important than finding out who the car belonged to.

Jay nodded a moment later, walking back to his desk, and Voight stepped into his office, motioning for Alvin to follow. Alvin did so, shutting the door and closing the blinds once he was in the small room.

"You open it?" Alvin asked, his heart sinking at the thought at what other morbid things Sullivan might have sent. The pictures from before were bad enough, but why would he need to send more?

Voight shook his head, letting a sad sigh escape his mouth, sitting at his desk. "Not yet," he replied quietly, "but I guess I have to, right?"

A moment of silence passed, and Alvin nodded his head. "Yeah," he sighed, "yeah I guess you do."

Voight sighed, then pulled his pocket knife out from his coat pocket and opened the packaging envelope with it. He took a deep breath, then pulled out what felt like more photos. He could only imagine what they might've been of. Erin, he was sure. But what other bruises would be covering her now? Would she still only be wearing a bra and panties? Would she be wearing anything? His stomach lurched at the thought, but he just cleared his throat, slowly turning the dreaded pictures upside-down so that he could look at them. He needed to see the contents of the package, in case there was anything important in it that could lead them to Erin.

His brow furrowed when he saw what was in the envelope. The pictures weren't of what he expected. They were of Sullivan, and someone else whom he just barely recognized from Erin's past, the same guy who was with Sullivan in the security footage at Erin's apartment building. There were at least fifteen pictures, and Voight looked at them, perplexed. Why would Sullivan be sending Voight pictures of himself? He looked at the picture on the top. It was of the other guy getting out of a car eerily similar to the one that Burgess had described. Then he looked at the next picture, one that showed Sullivan and the guy walking on the streets. The next picture was of Sullivan, the guy, and three other people. Looking closly at the photo, Voight was able to recognize two of the other three people. Rivera was there, and so was another one of the guys who had been in the building they had raided earlier. He went to the next photo, and got even more confused. It was of Sullivan, the other guy, and Pacho. Voight could recongnize Pacho, the infamous drug dealer, instantly. However, he didn't understand why Sullivan had been with both Rivera and Pacho, considering the two were rivals in a way.

Voight went to look at the next phot, but underneath the last one he had looked at, he found a small note. Before he read it, his heart sunk once more. Sullivan had left him a note with the first package, and here was a second. He had another request that he wanted Voight to fufill, and if he didn't, it'd probably mean something horrible for Erin. He expected that under the note he'd find pictures of Erin next, photos that would make him think that if he didn't follow Sullivan's orders, she'd have worse things done to her.

He read the note after taking a breath, and let out a quiet, breathy laugh after reading it. "You're kidding me," he said, shaking his head and closing his eyes, an unexpected, small smile on his face.

"What?" Alvin asked, walking over behind him with a completely confused expression on his face. Why the hell would Voight be smiling after getting another package, with photos, sent to him from Sullivan.

"It's not from Sullivan," Voight replied, relieved. Alvin's confused expression remained, and Voight handed him the note. "John Kazinski," he explained. "He runs a club not too far off. He's helped me out on a few cases. I went up to him after Erin went missing and asked him if he could try to find out what he could about Sullivan. The package is from him, not Sullivan."

Alvin felt relieved as well. Hopefully now they'd be much closer to finding the young detective. He read the note.

_Did some digging around, found Sullivan. Don't know much about him, couldn't get close enough to find out much. He's working with Pacho Torez against Rivera somehow. Not sure exactly what his plans are. The guy with him is named Jack something. Can't risk getting anymore information. I asked around as much as I could and people are getting suspicious. There's more information on the back of some photos. Find Erin and get her out safely. From what I've heard, Sullivan's a bad guy to mess with._

_J. Kazinski_

The smile Voight had on his face was minuscule, but Voight wasn't smiling because he was happy. He wasn't happy in the least. He was pissed, he was worried, he was feeling responsible for what was happening to Erin, and he was anxious to find her. He was smiling because he was relieved that the package wasn't for Sullivan, which meant he wasn't going to have to see anymore heartbreaking pictures of a bruised and bloodied Erin wearing hardly anything at all, or possibly nothing at all. If he recieved pictures of Erin hurt worse, then it would mean she was hurt worse. If he recieved pictures of her without clothes, then it would mean that they'd stripped her naked. As long as he didn't recieve pictures of that, then he could at least have some hope that they hadn't done anything that terrible to her.

**In the dark room**

Erin was curled into a ball on the bed as best she could, gazing at the floor with a fearful look in her eyes. Her breathing was shaky due to her fear, the pain she was in, and the fact that she was trying hard not to cry. She wanted nothing more than to just be safe, at home. No, not at home. She didn't want to be in her apartment. Not after Dan and Jack had broken in and taken her from there. She just wanted to be somewhere safe. She didn't want to be in that room any longer. She just sat there for hours, unable to sleep because of the horrific images that filled her mind each time she closed her eyes. She was exhausted and starving and in pain, but she couldn't sleep.

She looked at the door in horror when she heard it open. Jack walked into the room, and she looked at him fearfully. He locked the door behind him, which scared her even more. She was cuffed to the bed, why would he need to lock the door?

"Look who's still awake," he smirked. She remained silent, just looking at him with a vulnerable, scared look in her glossy had learned that just staying silent was the safest option for her, and she just watched worriedly. "Awe, would you look at that," he snickered, walking slowly towards the bed, "she's scared silent. The poor thing."

She swallowed nervously, shaking from fear more than anything else. She didn't want him there. She wanted him gone. The son of a bitch had made her life bad enough, she didn't need to deal with him anymore. She didn't need to deal with the pain she feared he would instill upon her, mentally and physically.

He snickered again, then stood beside the bed, looking down at her. She hugged herself even more tightly, scared beyond explaination. "Maybe she needs someone to comfort her," he spoke, the smile still on his face.

Erin shook her head, looking at him even more worriedly. She didn't need someone to comfort her. Not him, at least. Plus, she knew he wouldn't try to comfort her. If anything, he'd just try to make her even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I think she does," he decided for himself.

Before Erin even had a chance to register in her mind what was going on, Jack climbed onto the bed, right over her, and sat down on the other side of her. The side where her arm wasn't cuffed to the bed. She tensed up when he put his arm over her, not daring to look in his direction. His arm went over her shoudlers, and she shuddered at his touch.

"Awe, it's okay baby," he said, mocking a pouty face, "you don't need to be so stiff. I'm just lying down next to you."

A quiet whimper escaped Erin's throat, a sound that no matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't stop it from coming out. She just felt so uncomfortable and scared. She was shaking, and her heartrate increased drastically just at feeling the warmth of his body next to hers.

"Awe, it's okay," he said, moving a little closer to her. "Why are you shaking? Are you cold?" He asked, pulling her more closely against him. "I'll keep you warm."

He wrapped both his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, not allowing herself to cry outloud. That would only make his motives worse. The bigger the reaction he got from her, the more he'd hurt her and make her uncomfortable.

She kept her legs drawn to her chest and kept her free arm wrapped around them, and she faced away from him, on her side.

"Oh, come on, that can't possibly be comfortable," he said, noticing the position she was in, "wouldn't you rather just lie down with me?" He grabbed one of her legs in his hand and tried to move it so that it wasn't drawn to her chest, and she tried her hardest not to let him do so, but he sensed that she was struggling agaisnt him, and moved his mouth next to her ear. "The harder you struggle, the worse it gets," he whispered against her ear, his warm breath against her skin causing her to shudder.

Realizing that if she struggled against him, things might only get worse, she stopped. He pulled her legs down so that they weren't pulled up to her chest, and she suppressed a whimper. He wrapped one of his jean-clad legs around one of her bare ones, then he grabbed her free wrist, which was wrapped around her torso. She struggled for a brief moment at first when he tried to move it, then remembered his previous warning, and allowed him to move it freely. He moved it to her side, then wrapped his right arm around her. He held her tightly, his arm over hers and her torso. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she could practically feel his grin. His other arm went up to her head and he started playing with her hair. One of his hands traced circles on the skin of her nearly bare torso, while the other stroked her hair. She cringed under his touch, and after a few pain-stakingly long minutes, another whimper came from her.

"Sssh," he breathed against her neck, "it's okay. You don't need to cry. I'm here. I'll make it all better." He held her even tighter, pulling her more tightly against him.

She whimpered again, from both pain at how tightly he was holding her and how uncomfortable she was. It took all her strength not to cry. It was sickening the way he was holding her and touching her, almost as though he actually cared about her. She knew he didn't, though. His goal was to make her uncomfortable, to make her go through Hell, and it was working. But at the same time, she knew he felt some sick enjoyment in holding her like that. Like she was his, like she belonged to him and she was there for him to enjoy. To hold. The thought was repulsing and made her want to puke, but she couldn't. Her stomach was empty.

"What's the matter baby? Are you still cold? Come here." He tried to pull her even closer to him, but her cuffed arm stopped him from being able to do so. He looked up at the restraint, realizing that she couldn't get any closer to him because of it. "Let's fix that," he muttered quietly, releasing her for a moment. He moved his arm down to his pocket, pulled out a key, then reached for the handcuffs. He unlocked them, and Erin didn't know whether to be grateful because her wrist wouldn't be hurting as much anymore or worried because not being restrained by the cuffs would mean that he could make her go anywhere in any position that he wanted.

"There we go," he said quietly, reaching over her and setting the key down on the bedside table, "now your arm won't have to be cuffed to the bed, and I can keep you nice and warm."

He then grabbed her, turned her over so that she was facing him, and pulled her against him, wrapping both his arms around her and holding her very tightly against his chest. He wrapped one of his legs arond one of hers, and his other leg went under her legs. He bent his head down so that it rested on her shoulder and he breathed against her neck, his warm breath making her stiffen even more. He was huge compared to her, which made her feel even more scared and uncomfortable. He ran one of his hands up and down alonger back, in some sick attempt to keep her warm, while the other rested on the back of her head.

She let out another whimper, and he just sighed, content, against her neck. "You're so beautiful Erin Lindsay," he sighed quietly. "You simply don't understand it. Your beauty leaves me breathless."

She felt repulsed at hearing those words escape his mouth and felt like throwing up, although she couldn't because of her empty stomach. He squeezed her figure against him, sighing lightly. She felt like some sort of doll as he lied there, holding her against him and not allowing her to move on her own. She was still shaking and he just kept holding her. He didn't even react to the fact that her silent tears were beginning to soak his shirt.

Ages past, and after a while, his hand stopped moving up and down her back. His breathing was slower and deeper, and she got the impression that he was asleep. She started to move her arms in the hopes of being able to move away from him, in the hopes of being able to escape his hold on her, but he let out a quiet grunt when she moved to much and just pulled her against him more. She was asleep, she knew it, but just the slightest movement under his arms made him hold her against him even tighter. She was repulsed.

She heard the sound of someone trying to turn the door knob, and follwing that, a knock at the door. She tried to look over at it, a worried look on her face.

"Jack, why's the door locked?" She heard Dan's voice call from behind the door. "You have the only key. Unlock it."

Jack didn't even move at the sound of Dan's call, and he just held onto Erin's small figure.

"Come on man," Dan sighed, frustrated, when Jack didn't respond. "Open up. I don't care how much fun you're having in there with her, open up." Jack didn't respond, and Dan pounded on the door again. "Open up or I'm picking the lock myself, man."

Still, Jack didn't respond and Dan's pounding stopped. Erin didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. If Dan had come in, maybe he would've made things worse. But maybe Jack would've stopped holding her the way he was if Dan came in. Maybe Dan would tell him that they needed to go somewhere again, and he would've had to leave.

A minute or so later, she heard the sound of metal against metal, and assumed that it was Dan again. A bit later, the door was opened and Dan entered the room, a think piece of metal in his hand, probably one that he'd used to unlock the door. He looked annoyed, like he was about to yell at Jack, but when he saw the scene in front of him, an amused smile appeared on his face. He shook his head with a scoff, then took out his phone. "This is priceless," he laughed quietly.

He caught Erin's eye, realized she was awake, and chuckeld silently. He obviously could tell that she was uncomfortable and scared by the look on her face. "Smile Lindsay," he snickered. He held up his phone and snapped a picture. "Good think I didn't send out those pictures to Voight yet," he laughed, "now I can send him this along with the others.

"Speaking of Voight," he added, leaning against the wall, "he's _really _starting to piss me and my associate off now. You see, my associate, Pacho, he's not a big fan of this other guy, Rivera. I'm sure you know the names, considering you're a detective and all. Well, Pacho and Rivera are two of the biggest names in the drug game here, Erin. Pacho was gonna get this huge shipment of coke that's coming in. He and I knew each other years ago, and I went to him when I got back. I told him I needed a big amount of coke, and he told me about the shipment. He said if I helped him out, he'd get me half of it. So, logically, I agreed. He wanted help getting this Rivera guy knocked down a few notches. I'd go to Rivera, ask him to buy the shipment off Pacho for me, and then I'd pay him twice what he paid. Rivera's not very bright, so he agreed. What he didn't know was that I'd be giving the shipment to Pacho after and that the money I'd pay him with would be counterfeited. Again, Rivera and his guys aren't bright. They'd never think to check if the money's legit. So basically, Rivera would be paying Pacho ten grand, and Pacho'd still get the coke. Now, to the knocking him down a few notches part. Rivera's careless. He goes around spending money on bullshit and he messes around with some serious guys. He'd know better than to pay some of those guys with money he knows is counterfeit, but he wouldn't have known the money would he counterfeit, so he'd use it anyway. He'd be meeting with some guy, a pretty dangerous dealer, the next day. This guy always checks that his money's legit and that he'd not bein' scammed. He'd have Rivera killed as soon as he realized the money's fake. So Pacho and I'd get the coke, extra cash, and Rivera killed by that whole exchange."

Dan's expression turned colder. "Now, though, Voight busted that. Pacho and I aren't gonna get our shipment, or our money. Yeah, Rivera's in jail, but we'd rather have him dead."

Erin just looked at him worriedly. What he was saying made sense to her, but she wasn't really concentrating on it. Her mind was to occupied with the position she was in. Jack had his leg wrapped around her legs and had his arms around her, keeping her tightly and painfully held against him.

Dan chuckled lightly a moment later, shaking the anger away with a light shake of his head. "Enough about that," he said, "hey Jack, wake up." Jack didn't wake, and Dan rolled his eyes. "Hey!" He said loudly.

Jack suddenly opened his eyes, startled by the loud noise. "Wha- Oh," he said, realising what had happened. A smile spread across his face when he saw Erin. "Hey baby," he grinned.

Erin's face was hardly even a few inches away from his, and his hot breath made her shudder.

"You cold again, Lindsay?" He smirked, sitting up but not releasing his hold on her. He sat her on his lap, keeping his arms wrapped around her bruised, almost totally bare figure. "I'll keep you warm."

He ran one of his hands up and down her arm, and she let out a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut again. She didn't want to be sitting on his lap. She didn't want him treating her like some sort of toy.

"Hey man, as much as I hate pulling you away from whatever it is you're doing, I gotta send you out to deliver the package once I get the pictures printed. I'd go, but Voight will recognize me if he happens to be in there. No one knows your face though." Dan laughed. "You've got ten minutes."

"Ten minutes is good for me," Jack shrugged. "Erin and I can cuddle while you're doing that," he added with a snicker.

Erin's skin crawled. This wasn't cuddling in the least. This was some evil, sickening freak holding her and touching her like she was some sort of toy. She was in pain, and he was only making it worse. She was scared and vulnerable, and he was only making that worse.

"Okay," Dan shrugged, "go ahead." He snapped another picture, laughing, then left.

The next ten minutes basically consisted of him holding her in his lap against his chest while his hand ran up and down her arm and the other one hugged her torso. Sure, it was better than what he'd done the previous night, anything was better than that, but she still hated it and felt sick and wanted to get away from him.

After a what felt like ages but was only ten minutes, Dan entered the room. "Hey man, time to go," he said, "don't forget to lock her up before we leave."

"Alright, fine," Jack sighed, setting Erin down. "I'll be out in a minute. Just wait for me in the car."

Dan left, and Jack got up and walked to the side of the bed. "That was nice," he said, grinning at her. "Maybe we should do that more often. Every night, even. Just because our work with that Voight guy is gonna be done soon, it doesn't mean we gotta be done with you any time soon at all."

Erin held back her sob. How long was this nightmare going to last?

Jack grabbed her wrist and brought it to the corner of the bed, cuffing her again. Then he grabbed her other wrist and did the same with it on the other side of the bed, making it so that she couldn't move her arms at all.

Jack bent down so his mouth was centimeters away from her ear and he placed his hands on her hips, making her skin crawl again. "As much as I loved the cuddling, Lindsay, I really wouldn't mind some action later tonight," he whispered. And then he was gone. He just got up and left the room, locking the door behind him.

As soon as she was alone, the tears were running down her face faster than ever. The hours that had gone by with Jack holding her while he slept were terrible. His touch made her shudder, and she was repulsed by it. He hadn't kissed her, hadn't stripped her of her clothing once more, but he had touched her and held her and treated her like she belonged to him. It was sickening, scary, uncomfortable, creepy, disgusting, and painful. She just wanted out of there. She wanted to either be out of there, or dead. Either way worked, as long as she was away from him.

**At the Precinct**

Voight and Alvin looked seriously at the photos and the writing on the back of a few of them. There were addresses for the buildings that Sullivan was near in some photos, and names for a few other guys that were in some photos. There wasn't a name for the other guy, Jack, though. Jack. Voight recognized the name. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew who that Jack guy was. But he just couldn't think of it.

After a few minutes of looking at the photos in silence, there was a knock at the door, and Voight and Alvin looked up. "Come in," Voight rasped, knowing who was on the other side of the door.

Jay opened the door and walked in, giving Alvin and Voight a curious look but not questioning why they had such grim expressions or why they were looking at photos. "The license plate," Jay said.

"Yeah," Voight nodded, standing up and walking out of his office with Jay and Alvin, "who's the car registered to?"

"Jack Halter," Jay replied, "I got an address and I checked him out a bit. He's gotta pretty long sheet and-"

"Jack Halter," Voight interrupted, a look of realization on his face.

Jay nodded, lookig at Voight curiously. "Yeah," he nodded.

Voight looked at Alvin. "That's the guy in the photographs. The one who was with Sullivan. That's why I recognized him. He and Sullivan were friends back when Erin was with Sullivan. She mentioned his name once or twice."

"Wait, what photographs?" Jay asked, giving Voight and Alvin an incredulous look. "Are you saying you guys have photographs and information about Sullivan -photographs and information _that might help us find Lindsay_- and you're _keeping_ it from us? Are you fucking ridiculous?" Jay was pissed. He knew Voight ran the unit how he wanted and he knew that he could make some pretty rash moves at times, but this was crossing a line. Erin was missing, and Voight was keeping information secret from the rest of the unit, apart from Alvin.

Atwater, Adam, Antonio, and Nadia, who was at her desk working busily in order to keep her mind occupied on something other than worries about Erin, looked up at the three silently.

"No. We just got the imformation," Voight said blankly, a serious look on his face. "Now send me the damn address. Everyone gear up. Ruzek, go tell Burgess and Roman we need them again. Everyone in the cars in five minutes. I'm going downstairs to talk to Rivera once more."

Voight, with a determined look on his face, walked out of the room without another word. He walked down the stairs and then to the room that Rivera was in. He'd told Voight he knew how they could find Voight before Platt and Jay showed up, but Voight never got an answer. He was going to get one quickly, and he was going to ask about Jack Halter. He didn't want to risk screwing up their chance at finding Erin by going in unprepared.

"You said you know how we can find him," Voight spoke as soon as he ented the room. Rivera looked at him, a little shocked at the sudden outburst, and stood up. "I am going to give you once chance to answer me correctly, and if you lie or try to screw with me, then you won't make it to a cell. Now speak up."

Rivera nodded, intimidated by Voight and believing his threats. "He's got this guy who's always tagging along with him."

"Jack Halter?" Voight interrupted.

"Yeah," Rivera nodded. "He'd know where you can find Sullivan. I dunno where Halter is, but I can tell you this. If you find him, you find Sullivan. That is, if you can get it out of him."

And with that, Voight turned and left the room. He was a man on a mission. A pissed, determined man on a mission. Jack Halter knew where Erin was, Voight was sure of it. Voight recognized Halter as the guy who was with Sullivan from the security footage of when Erin was taken, and he recognized Halter's name from some time that Erin had mentioned it too him years before. Halter was tight with Sullivan, and Halter could lead them to him. Voight didn't give a damn about what he'd have to do to to get to Sullivan, or even better, straight to Erin.

He headed out to the cars and climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV that Alvin was already in. Halsted was walking over to the empty SUV, the one that he normally shared with Erin, when Voight rolled down the window. "You want explaining, Halstead?" he asked. "Get in."

Jay just glanced over at Voight for a split second, then quickly jogged over to and got into Voight's vehicle. "Yeah, I think an explaination is due," Jay replied coldy once he was in the back of the vehicle.

Voight glanced at his phone, checking the message that Jay had sent to all of the unit with Halter's address, then started driving. "That guy I took you with me to talk to," Voight started, "John Kazinski. You remember him?"

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"He sent me the package Platt brought down. Ther were photographs of Sullivan and Halter with both Pacho and Rivera -never both of them together though- in it. There was a note in it saying Sullivan is working _with_ Pacho _against_ Rivera somehow-"

"But wait, I thought Rivera said Sullivan was working with him, paying him to buy the shipment off of Pacho and to give it to him," Jay interrupted, confused.

Voight shrugged. "I don't know what to say about that either," Voight replied, "but Kazinski's good, and I trust him more than I trust Rivera's word. Now, in most of the photographs, Sullivan and Halter are together, and there was one photo taken that was showing Halter getting into the same car that Burgess described left the scene earlier today."

"So it's safe to assume that Halter was definitely the one driving the car," Jay summed up.

"Yes," Voight nodded. "And Halstead?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever cross me like that again," Voight said, glancing in the rear-view mirror at the detective. "Especially not in front of the entire unit. If that had happened under any other circumstances, if you had confronted me like that and it wasn't because it was in your best interest to help Erin, then I would have you knocked so far down the ladder that you'd be setting up perimeters and taking statements from witnesses for the rest of your career."

"Noted," Jay said, believing Voight. He knew that he'd crossed a line by confronting him and questioning his actions in front of the rest of the unit, and by swearing at his sergeant, but it was Erin that they were trying to find, so he felt that his actions were pretty much justified. If it happened again, though, he knew he'd probably end up being stuck in a uniform and out of action for the rest of his career.

"This is ridiculous," Adam said, annoyed. The unit, Burgess, and Roman were at Halter's house. It was empty. No one was there, and according to neighbors, Halter was practically never there. They had no idea how to find him now. "To think just a few minutes ago we could've been this close to getting Lindsay," he said, holding his hand up and creating a very small amount of space between the tips of his index finger and thumb.

"Hey," Burgess said quietly, looking up at him, "we'll find her. We know who's involved with his, and when we get them, they'll get what they deserve." Both Burgess and Adam glanced at Voight at the same time, knowing that Voight most likely wasn't going to let Sullivan, Halter, or anyone else possibly involved with Erin's disappearance get to a jail cell. Things were far too personal for this case, for the whole unit, and quite honestly, at this point, none of them cared if Voight ended up killing the bastards responsible for this.

"I hope so," Adam said with a defeated sigh.

"Come on," Voight called to the unit, making his way back to the SUVs, "let's get back to the station and find out what we can. Antonio, Halstead, and Atwater, I want you guys to try to get in touch with any listed friends or family members of Halter. See if they can tell you where he might be. The rest of you, keep doing what you were doing before. Burgess, Roman, I want you two to stay here, just in case he comes back. Park your car a block away and stay in the house. If _anyone_ pulls up, you contact me. And _don't_ let them get away."

Adam looked at Burgess, and she gave him a sad smile. "Be safe," he said quietly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," Burgess replied quietly, giving him a light pat on the shoulder as she headed towards Halter's house and he headed to the vehicles.

The unit, Burgess and Roman not included, headed back to the station. The ride was completely silent. Words didn't need to be spoken. They needed to find Erin, and they needed to do it quickly. They needed to figure out anything that they could to get to Sullivan or Halter.

Voight's vehicle was the last one to get the station, and just before they pulled in, he stopped the car for a moment, looking at a car parked directly across from 21st district. It was the same car that Halter was photographed with. The same car Burgess had described. He stared at it for a moment, the car still stopped, and Jay and Alvin both looked at him curiously. They followed his gaze a moment later, and Jay's jaw dropped.

"No way," he said quietly, reading the license plate.

Voight got out of the car, Jay and Alvin in hot pursuit. He walked, or rather jogged quickly, to the car. It was empty.

"Olinsky, go around back and tell whoever you can to get the station locked down. He's in there. Halstead, you come with me. He's bound to have a weapon."

The three moved quickly, Voight and Jay walking into the building while Alvin ran to the back. Voight already had his gun out and at his side, his finger resting over the trigger but not quite on it, and Jay had his hand on his hip just in case. They quickly but cautiously scanned the room, searching for the face of Jack Halter. Voight stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Halter walking up toward the desk. Not half a second later, he was walking with determination toward the man whose back was turned to him.

"Hey Halter," he rasped out, right behind him.

Halter turned around, a shocked look on his face, and Voight whacked him across the face with his gun. The guy fell to the ground, letting out a pained grunt and pulling a hand up to his jaw, and everyone in the room immediately looked at him.

"Hey!" Platt yelled at Voight, not sure of what exactly was going on.

A few officers started to move toward Voight to hold him back, but Jay held up a hand, signaling them to stop, then looked at Platt. "He's working with Sullivan," he said to Platt, who then looked at Halter and nodded.

"Do what you want with him," she said to Voight and Jay, looking at the guy angrily. "I don't think anyone will care if he doesn't make it to a cell."

Voight and Jay nodded at her and Voight yanked him up to his feet, slapped cuffs on him, and turned him around. "I'm gonna take you down the cage," Voight growled furiously, "and then we're gonna have a little talk, and you're gonna tell me where the hell Sullivan is."

Halter looked at him furiously, then turned his head away from Voight and spat some blood onto the ground. "You're not gonna get anything out of me, old man," he said.

Voight quickly slapped the guy in the face with one hand, then stuck a finger in his face. "If you don't cooperate," he warned quietly, "you're going to have a hell of a lot more than just a broken jaw by the time I'm done with you."

Jay glanced at the ground, realising that a package had fallen to the floor. Assuming that it had belonged to Halter, he picked it up. He'd open it later. Right now, he was more focussed on Halter.

Olinsky walked into the room, probably to tell some of the officers that the building was on lock-down, when he saw Voight and Jay, Halter with them. Voight, Alvin, and Jay all looked at each other, a silent agreement taking place, and they all three started walking towards the room that Rivera was in, ready to swap out Halter with the drug dealer.

Voight kicked the bastard in the stomach, pissed off. So far, Halter hadn't told him anything, but he'd only been in the cage for ten minutes so far. He was bound to break soon enough. "Where. The hell. Is Sullivan?" Voight snarled, pulling Halter to his feet by the guys collar.

Jack let out a laugh filled with malice. "Do whatever you wanna do to me, Voight," he laughed, "I ain't telling you _anything_! Ask away, you won't get anything."

Voight slapped him across the face once more. Halter's jaw was clearly broken from when Voight had hit it with his gun, but he didn't give a damn. The more pain Halter was in, the faster he would break. Halter grimaced in pain, glaring at Voight. "I'm not asking," Voight hissed. "Now tell me where he is. Unless you want your jaw broken so bad that doctors won't be able to fix it." Voight knew that by the time he was done, doctors wouldn't be able to do anything for Halter, but he also knew that intimidating him would get them to Erin more quickly than killing him would.

"And I'm not telling," Halter replied coldy, ignoring the pain he was in.

Voight looked back at Alvin and Jay. "Halstead, you go upstairs. Tell everyone we have Halter. O, you stay down here with me."

"Voight, I'd rather stay down here," Jay said confidently. He wanted to get to Erin as quickly as possible, and if that meant helping Voight beat the shit out of Halter, then so be it. He really wouldn't have a problem with it. Not after the guy had taken Erin.

"Halstead, upstairs," Voight replied seriously. "If I have to get someone else down here, you'll be my first choice. Now go up there, tell the rest of the unit we have Halter, and do whatever the hell you can do to get us closer to finding Sullivan."

With a sigh, Jay nodded and turned around. He headed upstairs, the package that Halter had dropped in hand. Maybe there'd be something in there that he could use to find Erin.

**A/N:**

**OK, so this chapter was REALLY long. 7,101 words total (the author's note not included). I told you it'd be a big chapter that reveals a lot! I hope its length wasn't any sort of inconvenience to you. A super long chapter is better than a super short one, right? I guess it could've been seperated into two different chapters, or even three, but oh well. I started and then I just couldn't stop.**

**This chapter had some surprises in it, and at the end, some serious twists. 2 twists, in my opinion. Jay found the package that Dan had given Jack... I think you all know the basis of what it contains... But Jay doesn't... What will his reaction be? I mean, he's going to open it hoping for something that will help him find Erin... I don't think he will have expected it to contain what it contains...**

**OK, and here's some news that I think will be very important to you... In this next chapter, we find Sullivan... and with him... Erin...**

**Sorry for all the ellipses, haha, I feel like my mom when she's texting or sending facebook messages. Anyway, this next chapter's going to be a big one as well. I'm not sure if it'll surpass the length of this one, but it'll still be big, impact wise.**

**Well, I hope you can forgive me. I know I said I'd try to have this up on Saturday or Sunday, but on Friday we ended up having family come over and then on Sunday the same thing happened, and I was at the mall all day yesterday. And I wasn't home all day and night on Saturday. So I really only had some of Friday night, some of last night, and tonight to write. Well, I hope the length of the chapter did some justice over the amount of time it took for me to update it (two days late, sorry again!). **

**Please leave a review. If you hate this chapter, or even just the story, humor me. I love your reviews and their the reasons I continue this story, so it really does mean the world to me for each and every one that I get.**

**Oh, and sorry for the long author's note!**

**Bye all!**

**-KJ**

**REVIEW-COMMENT-FAVORITE-SHARE-LIKE-READ-FOLLOW-EAT A POTATO**


	15. Chapter 15

**At the Precinct**

Jay walked over to his desk, package in hand. Although he really wanted to be down there with Voight and Alvin, roughing up Halter in order to get to Erin, he also knew that he might be able to find something to get them to Sullivan faster than Voight might be able to get anything out of Halter.

With a light sigh, he sat down on his desk chair and grabbed a pair of scissors to open the package. He was confused about why Halter was in the building in the first place, and confused about why he was carrying a packaging envelope, but at the moment it didn't matter. What mattered was getting Erin safe as fast as possible.

He opened the envelope and pulled out what felt like photos inside of it. He looked at the top photo and stared at it, shocked and slackjawed. He set down the small pile of photos and sat back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. The photo was of Erin, presumably asleep, curled into a ball on a bed. There were bruises and red marks all over her, and he could just barely see the dried blood on her head, and under her nose. She had on nothing but a bra and panties, and it made him sick to his stomach to see her so exposed. He could see the dry tears on her face, the bruises on her face and the blackeye. What made him feel even more sick, though, was the patterns of some of the marks on her skin. There were red marks on her in some areas that resembled hand marks, and his stomach lurched when he saw some marks that looked similar to bite marks. His heart broke into a million pieces for Erin, and he was speechless.

After taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the worst, whatever the worst may be, Jay moved the photo at the top to the bottom of the pile and looked at the next one. He clenched his jaw and glared at the photo like it had some personal vendetta against him. The second photo was of Halter and Erin both on the bed. Halter had his arms wrapped around Erin, and his leg wrapped around hers, and it looked like he was holding her tightly against him. Probably too tightly considering the bruises that Jay could see on Erin. Halter looked seemingly asleep, but Erin wasn't. She was looking at the camera with the most vulnerable, scared look that Jay had ever seen. Just the look on her face was enough to break him. Erin Lindsay was one of the toughest cops that Jay had ever seen, and never in a million years would he have expected to see that look on her face. Tears threatening to emerge from her bloodshot eyes, the timid look that was coming from him, and the vulnerability that Jay could sense just by looking at her expression. He never would've expected that from her, and he knew that for her to look that way, Halter and Sullivan must've done something terrible to her.

He didn't want to, but he looked at the next photo. He was hoping for one shred of evidence in the photos that could lead them to Erin. Anything at all. He doubted he would get one, but if there was a chance, he didn't want to miss it. Instead of a photo, though, he saw a small note.

_You'll never find her, Voight. Maybe you would've had a chance at finding her, or of us being generous enough to give her back to you eventually, but that was before you screwed up the meeting with Rivera and Pacho's guy. Don't worry, though. I'll continue sending the pictures. _

_-Dan_

Jay let out a shaky breath reading the note. They were goint to find Erin. They had to.

He quickly assumed that Halter was only there to drop off the package for Voight because of the fact that the note was written for him. He moved the note aside and looked at the next photo although he really didn't want to see any more photos of his hurt partner. His hurt friend. It was another one of Erin with Halter, and Jay felt sick.

"Hey," Adam called from his desk, getting Jay's attention. Bye the volume that Adam had spoken to him, Jay assumed that he'd been trying to get his attention for a while. "You alright man?" Adam asked a few seconds later, a concerned look on his face. "You look like you're about to either go flip a table or start crying."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Jay said, standing up and putting the photos and note back into the envelope. "I, uh, I gotta go talk to Voight."

Before Adam even had a chance to ask what was going on, Jay was jogging downstairs. Jay was in the room not thirty seconds later. Voight was in the cage with Halter, yelling at him, and Alvin was standing a few feet away watching, an angry expression on his face.

"Voight," Jay called. Voight looked back at him, giving him a glare.

"Halstead, I thought I told you to-" Voight rasped angrily, taking a few steps toward him.

Jay shook his head. "You need to look at this," Jay interrupted stepping toward Voight and holding out the envelope.

Voight could see the worried look in Jay's eyes, and he glanced at the envelope. His heart sunk, and he looked at the young detective. "Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"He dropped it when you hit him upstairs," Jay explained, pointing at Halter. "I was gonna give it to you but you were down here busy with him. I figured it might have something in it that could get us to Sullivan." He paused for a moment, then shook his head. "It's bad, Voight," he added.

Voight grabbed the package, a frown on his face, and pulled out the contents. When he looked at the photos, he felt his heart drop to the floor. He leaned against the wall and ran a hand down his face, closing his eyes and letting a sad sigh escape his lips. He took a moment to regain himself, then looked at the other photos and the note. Alvin could sense that something was up and he was pretty sure about what it was. More photos of Erin. He stepped over to Voight and looked at the photos, heartbroken.

A laugh erupted from Halter, and the three men all immediately sent him glares. He had a smug look on his face, despite the fact that his nose was bleeding, he had a broken jaw, and a black eye. He laughed again, amused. "I'm guessing you finally got the pictures!" He guffawed. "You know, she is a _really_ fun cuddler."

Voight, Jay, and Alvin each started toward the cage. Jay wanted nothing more than to knock Halter's lights out, and Voight and Alvin each felt the same. "Shut the hell up and tell us where Sullivan is," Voight growled as they stood outside the cage, glaring at him.

"Oh, but you know, it's not just cuddling with her that's fun," Halter smiled. "I mean, she is really _nice,_ if you get what I'm saying."_  
><em>

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Voight growled, stepping into the cage and towering over Halter.

"Oh, come on Voight," Halter scoffed, seemingly not intimidated. "Have you _seen_ her? How can _anybody_ resist that? Damn is she nice."

Voight punched the bastard across the face, pissed, then grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to his feet, pushing him against the side of the cage. "Shut the hell up," Voight snarled.

Halter just smirked evilly at Voight, but he did shut up. It took all of Jay's self-control not to go over there and wipe the smug look off of Halter's face. He knew that he'd do that eventually, though. He wasn't going to miss an opportunity to hurt that son of a bitch.

Voight punched the guy in the stomach again, pissed. Halter grimaced, but a few seconds later, gave Voight the same smug look again. "Why don't you grow a pair and hit me harder, Voight?" He snickered.

Voight threw the guy onto the ground and kicked him between the legs, hard.

"Damn it," Halter hissed in pain, wincing in pain.

"You're going to tell me where Sullivan is," Voight growled with pure rage, "or a minute from now, you won't have a pair." Voight pulled out his gun and aimed it right between Halter's legs, and Jay didn't doubt for a minute that Voight was lying.

Halter's expression turned serious and he glared at Voight. "You wouldn't," he spoke coldy.

"Oh, trust me I would," Voight growled. "Now I'm going to give you three seconds to tell me where he is. One. Two. Thr-"

"Okay! Okay!" Halter yelled, a panicked look on his face. "I'll tell you where he is."

Voight didn't move his gun, but he raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Where is he?" He asked a second later.

Voight, Jay, and Alvin walked up to the bullpen. Atwater, Antonio, and Adam looked at the three, then Antonio spoke up. "He tell you anything?"

Voight nodded at him. "He gave up where Sullivan is. Now all we can do is hope it's the truth and get our asses down there right away. I'll send you the address. Let's roll out. Atwater, your with Antonio. Ruzek, you and Olinsky ride together. Halstead, you're with me."

Everyone grabbed their coats and keys, grabbed their weapons, and started toward the cars. On the way there, Voight had Adam contact Burgess and Roman in order to get them to head to the address as well.

As he drove, Voight tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, anxious. He wanted to get there as quickly as possible, to get Erin out of there as quickly as possible, but at the same time, he didn't know what to expect once he got there. When looking at the photos, he had seen the terrified, vulnerable, and untterly hopeless look in Erin's eyes. He had seen the bite marks on her skin, and the bruises on her face and body. He felt sick just looking at the photo, looking at that bastard Halter holding Erin like she belonged to him. He could see how uncomfortable she had been in that photo, and how scared and hurt and vulnerable she was. They had put her through hell. What exactly they'd done to her, Voight did not know for sure, but he knew that they had damaged her horribly. Throughout the entire time that they had been looking for her, he had tried to keep his hopes up that Sullivan wouldn't take advantage of her the way he'd done years before, but now he didn't even think he had a shred of hope left that he didn't do that to her. The bitemarks, the finger marks on her skin. They all indicated the same thing. Sure, she still had some clothing on in the photographs, but the marks on her skin were so distinct and he was certain that she'd only gotten them one way. Just because she wasn't completely bare, it didn't mean that they hadn't taken advantage of her. He just wanted to get her out as quickly as possible, so that she wouldn't have to stay in there, scared and in pain, any longer.

Jay was feeling the same way. Although he didn't know what Sullivan had done to her all those years before, the fear of them taking advantage of his partner had been haunting him ever since she went missing. After seeing the photos, though, he felt his hopes of getting her out in time drop. Sure, hopefully they'd get her out alive, but that didn't mean that they'd get her out in time. He just couldn't rid his mind of the look in her eyes. The fear and vulnerability. The pain and the hopelessness. Until he saw those photographs, he never thought that look could ever exist in the eyes of Erin Lindsay. But now he knew it did. Now he knew that it did exist in her, now at least.

The car ride was silent, and although only Alvin, Voight, and Jay knew of the photos, everyone in the unit didn't give a damn what they were going to have to do to get Erin out. Any one of the men on the team would take a bullet for that woman any day, especially now. Even Kevin Atwater, the newest member of the intelligence unit, held a special place in his heart from her and would do anything to get her safe. Over the time that he'd known her, he learned just how strong and courageous she was and just how determined she was do to her job and to help others. She was likely the most respectable, commendable member of their unit, and none of the intelligence unit was willing to lose her. Not to that bastard Sullivan.

When the intelligence unit arrived at the address, Voight and Jay quickly got out of their vehicles. The had to move quickly. Quickly and quietly. They didn't know who all was waiting in their for them. The house was pretty small. It had two above ground floors, and more than likely a basement. There were two exits, a front one and a back one. There were windows in the building, but the curtains were all drawn, so they couldn't see in.

They started into the building, some of them with long-guns some of them without. Burgess and Roman were with the unit as well, providing assistance. Voight, Jay, and Alvin entered through the front of the building, and the four moved with silent speed, checking the rooms. Burgess, Roman, Atwater, Antonio, and Adam went through the back and after they cleared the rest of the first floor, they went to the upper level. Alvin, Jay, and Voight split up as they started checking one hallway on the first level. Leaving the hallway, Voight heard a noise coming from a door nearby. Something resembling yelling, or rather, screaming.

He signaled Jay and Alvin to follow him, and they started toward a door on the other end of the hallway. The noise was faint, now, but Voight was determined to find out what it was, because he was damn sure that it was Erin. Voight, Alvin, and Jay stepped out from behind the door, just in case shots were fired, and Voight reached to his left to twist the door knob. Just as he started to do so, three shots rang out and three holes were formed in the door. Voight flung the door open and glanced down to where he could see Sullivan running away from the bottom of a staircase. He fired a few shots, then the three bolted down the staircase, and the rest of the unit began running downstairs as well.

A hailstorm of bullets came flying at Voight, Jay, and Alvin, and the three quickly darted behind the wall, not even completely down the stairway yet. After a split second of silence, Voight peeked his head around the corner of the wall and fired at where Sullivan was. He didn't hit him, and pulled back behind the wall when the bastard began firing again. Another brief moment of silence passed, and Voight looked around the corner again, aimed his gun at where Sullivan was, and was about to pull the trigger when his heart leapt in his chest.

Just as his finger was closing around the trigger, he realised that Sullivan was holding Erin in front of him, holding a gun to her head. If Voight pulled that trigger, the bullet would hit Erin. His heart stopped for a moment and he pulled back behind the wall, wide-eyed, with the stark and frightening realization that he had just nearly shot and killed Erin. If he hadn't noticed that Sullivan had grabbed her right away, then she would've been shot, by him.

"You shoot, she dies," Sullivan called loudly. "I shoot, she dies. Either way, she's gonna die here Voight. Unless you play your cards right."

Voight took a deep breath, his heart still hammering in his chest, and then spoke from behind the wall. "And how might I do that, Sullivan?" He asked, keeping his voice surprisingly calm. Jay and Alvin looked at him, concerned, assuming that Sullivan had Erin at gunpoint. That was the only explaination for why Voight didn't shoot.

"First, I want everyone out of here except for you. You can step out from behind that wall, but everyone else here has to go."

"You know I can't do that, Sullivan," Voight replied, trying his hardest to keep his composure. "Why don't you just put down the gun and we can all get out of this alive. You don't need to do this. She's been through enough."

"Yeah, that's just the thing," Sullivan snapped coldy, "she's not the one I want to suffer, here. It's you. This entire time, it's been you."

Voight bit his lip, feeling a wave of immense guilt. Sullivan was hurting Erin in order to hurt him. He was the reason for Erin's disappearance and for everything that had happened to her.

"You kicked me out of this city," Sullivan continued angrily, "and thanks to you, I lost a hell of a lot of money and so much more. My brother died, Voight, and I wasn't in this city to protect him. He died because someone shot him, and do you know _why_ someone shot him, Voight? Someone shot him because _I_ wasn't here to give them the money I owed them, and I wasn't here because of you. My brother, Nick, was a good kid. He didn't do drugs, he wasn't in gangs. He didn't deserve to die. He was a good kid, and then some son of a bitch shot and killed him because I couldn't pay them back, and you're the reason that I couldn't pay them back. Now you're gonna suffer, seeing someone you care about go through hell, just like I suffered when Nick got killed because of _you._"

Voight took a deep breath, then spoke again. He was going to have to play this one carefully. Sullivan was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. If there was one thing he knew for certain about Sullivan it was that his temper was short and he could change from perfectly content to full out pissed in just a matter of seconds. Sullivan was likely to get pissed off and shoot Erin if Voight didn't do this carefully.

"Think about it, Sullivan," Voight started slowly. "You're hurting Erin in order to make me suffer. That guy who killed your brother, he hurt your brother in order to make you suffer. You said it yourself, your brother didn't deserve what happened to him. His life ended because someone wanted to make you suffer, and he didn't deserve for his life to end. Erin doesn't deserve to die, either. She doesn't deserve any of this. If anything, I'm the one who deserves this, okay? So how about this. We make a trade, her for me. She doesn't deserve this."

Sullivan laughed loudly. "She sure as hell does!" He yelled. "She's the one who called you. She's the reason you drove me out of Chicago in the first place, so she's just as guilty as you are for my brother's death! Now, do what I said and get everyone out. Just me and you, Voight. Or else she dies. Right here, _right now._"

As much as Voight wanted to do whatever it would take to stop that bastard from being able to kill Erin, he knew that doing what Sullivan wanted could possibly just make things even worse. "You know that I can't do that, Sullivan," he said, keeping his voice calm but firm. "I can't just have everyone except for me leave. It's protocol."

"Fine," he spat, "then everyone except for you and one other person has to go."

Voight bit his lip, letting out a sigh. "Okay," he said, "okay, fine. I will stay, and Olinsky will stay. You remember Olinsky?"

"Yes, I do," Sullivan said angrily, "and I don't want him staying. I want someone that I don't know to stay."

Voight glanced at Halstead, gave him a short nod, and Halstead nodded back. "Okay, Sullivan, we can do that," Voight replied a moment later. "Just me, you, and one other person. Then we can talk this over, and you can let Erin go."

Sullivan scoffed. "You gotta play your cards right for that one, Voight," he said coldly. "Because there's no way in hell I'm just letting her walk out of here. I'm giving your unit thirty seconds to get out of the building, then it's just you, me, and whoever else you've got staying with you."

Alvin, Ruzek, Burgess, Antonio, Roman, and Atwater left, leaving just Jay and Voight.

"Now, step out here, and put your gun on the ground," Sullivan ordered. "One movement that I don't like, and I blow her brains out."

"Alright Sullivan," Voight replied with a calm tone, "I'm coming out, and Detective Halstead here is going to come out right behind me." Voight stepped out from behind the wall, Jay a few steps behind, and then he slowly pulled out his gun and set it on the ground gently.

"Kick it to me," Sullivan growled. Voight did just that, and looked at Sullivan. "Him too," Sullivan grumbled, looking at Jay.

"I can't let him do that," Voight shook his head. "He's my backup. If anything happens here, like you try to shoot me, then Detective Halstead needs to have his gun with him." Then Voight looked at Jay, seriousness in his eyes. "Unless that happens," he said, "then your hands will stay above his head, away from his gun. That way you can trust us." Jay nodded, getting the message. He'd use his gun if he needed to, but not right now. Right now, it was all about keeping Sullivan calm and getting Erin out safely.

Voight's eyes met Erin's, which had a pleading look in them, but also a scared one. Sullivan had one of his hands over her mouth, preventing her from being able to speak, and his other hand was holding his gun against her temple. There were tears falling from her eyes, and Voight felt his heart shatter anymore. He just wanted to run over to her, wrap his arms around her, and promise her that everything would be all right. But he couldn't do that.

"Fine," Sullivan muttered.

Sullivan moved his head down to Erin's ear and said something to her quietly enough that only she could hear it. "Like I said, we gotta move things a long quickly," he whispered.

It all happened so Suddenly. Sullivan's arm extended, no longer holding the gun against Erin's head but now aiming it at Voight. He fired three shots, and Voight fell to the ground, grunting in pain. He felt two of the shots hit him, and it hurt like hell, but he didn't know where the third one went. If it hit anyone. Who it it. Was it from Jay at Sullivan? Sullivan at Jay? Sullivan to the wall?

_Shit,_ Voight thought. What if Sullivan shot Erin.

Voight fell back to the ground, his head hitting off of it hard enough to make him grimace from the pain. His chest was on fire, and for a few seconds, he was unable to breath. He could hear Erin's screams.

"Hank!" she screamed, the tears flooding from her eyes. "Hank!"

Her bloodcurdling screams filled him with relief that she was alive, and with worry as to why she was screaming. He lifted his head so that he could just barely see her. She was screaming, crying, and trying to get to Voight. Sullivan grabbed her, kneed her in the stomach so that she would double over, then quickly opened the door of the room behind him and kicked her in, shutting the door behind him. He didn't go into the room, though. He ducked fired a few shots behind Voight, where Jay was. Jay scrambled behind the wall, peeked around the corner, fired a few shots, then Sullivan fired a few more.

Voight, after a few seconds, began to catch his breath and became more aware of what all was going on. Erin was in the room Sullivan had ruthlessly kicked her into, sobbing loudly, and Sullivan and Jay were having a sort of shoot-off, Sullivan not even paying attention to the sergeant still alive on the ground. Voight reached his hand to the back of his pants where he always kept an extra gun. Thankfully, Sullivan hadn't asked about one minutes beforehand.

Unaware that Voight had another gun, Sullivan started advancing toward the wall that Jay was hiding behind, shooting. It only took a matter of seconds. Voight pulled out his gun, fired a few shots at Sullivan, and watched as the bastard fell to the ground just mere feet ahead of him. He was on his feet not a moment later, not giving a damn about the pain in his chest and only able to focus on Erin's screaming in the other room. He could hear her repeatedly crying out his name, and he sprinted toward the door.

He flung the door open, only to see Erin crying on the ground a few feet away from him. At first, she cowered away from the door, most likely assuming that it was Dan once more, and Voight looked at her, his heart breaking for her.

then she looked up at him, her face shocked, relieved, and incredibly distraught all at the same time. He fell to his knees and held out his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. She sobbed loudly, her tears soaking his jacket and his kevlar vest, and he held her tightly, but not too tightly, whispering reassurances to her. As relieved as he felt knowing that she was safe, and as grateful he was that she was alive, he still felt horrible. He felt guilty, he felt unsure of how he'd be able to get through this, and he felt fear for how she was going to feel.

"It's okay," he said softly to her, a tear escaping his own eye. "It's gonna be okay."

She was clinging onto the back of his jacket for dear life, letting out the sobs that she had been wishing to release for four days now, and her breathing was fast paced. His heart broke for the young detective in his arms, the woman who was practically his daughter, and he held her tightly. Now she was safe, but she wasn't okay. He knew that she was never going to be the same Erin Lindsay. Fifteen years ago, when Sullivan had raped her, it took years for her to recover, and he knew that she had never truly recovered fully. Now, though, it was different. Now she was older. She had already gone through that horrible time and that horrible recovery. This time, she wasn't going to be the scared, confused little teenager that she had been years before. This time she was going to be the scared, confused, strong woman who would probably find some ridiculous reason to blame herself for what happened. This time was going to be worse.

**A/N:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! We are now in the year 2015! Ok, quite honestly I don't see why that should be some huge big deal, but I guess that to some people it might be, so happy new year! All I know is that for the next month or two, every time I write the date on a paper, I'm gonna be writing fours and then have to scribble a five over each one. **

**Well, in honor of the year changing twenty minutes ago (Damn, I just spent seventeen minutes writing the end of this chapter and it felt like just five), here's a second update! Two days in a row! Wow! That's a new record for me!**

**Well, Erin's found now. **

**Oh, and this chapter was 4,621 words! Not as much as the last one, but still the second longest chapter in this story so far!**

**So, Chicago PD officially returns in less than one week. I'm excited and nervous all at the same time. I swear to God, I will cry if Burgess dies. I absolutely LOVE Burgess, and I love her and Adam together. Burzek is amazing. Quite honestly, I'm angry at Roman. He should've been there to back her up. He crossed his personal life with work, and so did that K-9 officer. They should've been right behind her, and if the other woman wasn't, Roman should've been there at least. Sorry for the rant, I just feel very strongly about that.**

**Oh, and Erin can't leave! Sophia Bush is quite honestly my favorite actress ever and she is my idol and I love her as Erin Lindsay, and I REALLY want to see Linstead happen, and I don't think she should leave. She and Jay make perfect partners. They have each other's backs and they know each other's moves. Erin and Voight are like father and daughter. They care about her but sometimes there's tension between the two, and I love when Erin pokes fun at Voight and messes with him in ways that no one else in the unit (except maybe Al) can. And what about Erin and Nadia? Nadia has just recently gotten out, and I think that she still needs some guidance from Erin. If she wants to become a cop, she needs to think like a cop, just like Erin said in the show. I don't think she's quite there yet, and I think that they have a good relationship and Erin would be the best at helping Nadia get there. Erin trusts and believes in Nadia, and Nadia trusts her back. Erin needs to stick around for Nadia.**

**I'm REALLY hoping that Erin stays, or that she's only gone for an episode or two. The show wouldn't be the same without her. Plus, I doubt that Erin would just up and leave like that after Burgess was shot. Sure, she and Burgess aren't close, but Burgess has even said it herself that she looks up to Erin, and I think that there could be a good friendship between the two in the future. Burgess has worked with the unit enough times to be considered part of the team. Even Voight lets that be kind of known in the first crossover episode between PD and Fire back in season one of the show (when he talks to Kim in the hospital while Kim's niece Zoe is being looked at). I doubt that Erin would just leave, her own team or not. Burgess is one of them, and I doubt that she'd just leave after she was shot.**

**OK, sorry for the long author's note. If you've read this far, then cheers to you! **

**Please do leave a comment, they make my day, and wouldn't you love to be a person who made my first day of 2015! Haha. Seriously though, tell me what you think, on the chapter, on my chapter-length author's note, or even just tell me what your New Year's Resolution might be! I'm going to try to get at least one drawing done each week (Ha, like that'll happen)!**

**-KJ**

**REVIEW-READ-FOLLOW-FAVORITE-VIEW-VOTE-COMMENT-CRITIQUE-EAT A POTATO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**In the House**

Erin let out her shaky sobs, clinging to the back of Voights jacket. She though he was dead when Dan had shot him. She thought Dan got away with everything he did. She thought she was going to lose the one person she could feel safe around after this. Now that that fear was gone, she was letting out her sobs of agony and of pain. She was in a lot of pain, she was starving, and she couldn't stop thinking about what Jack and Dan had done to her. She just kept feeling their hands touching her and she kept expecting one of them to suddenly show up any minute now and hurt her again.

"I'm sorry," Voight whispered quietly into her ear. "I'm so sorry, Erin." He let out a shaky breath, and she just cried harder. Maybe Dan didn't get away with killing Voight, but by the tone of his voice and by his words, she could tell that Dan had gotten away with making Voight feel guilty, and she didn't want Voight to feel responsible for this. None of this was her fault. She didn't want to see him blame himself the way that he had the last time Sullivan attacked her.

She shook her head against his shoulder, hoping that he'd know that in doing so, she was telling him it wasn't his fault, but didn't way anything. She didn't want to speak. She just wanted to cry and let it all out. She wanted to let out the cries that she'd been holding back. The cries of fear. Of sadness. Of agony. Of pain. God, she was in pain. Practically everything hurt, some things worse than others. Her head was throbbing, just as it had been ever since they took her. When Dan kicked her into the room, the back of her head had hit, hard, against the cement ground, which didn't help her headache at all. Her chest was hurtin a lot too. She'd been punched a lot in her chest, and it hurt like hell. It had started hurting a lot worse, though, after Dan had kicked her. When she'd been screaming because she thought Dan killed Voight, he kneed her in a stomach, hitting her ribcage with a tremendous force. Then he'd kicked in the exact same area to get her in the room, and the pain only grew worse. It hurt a lot, and she was sure that she had at least one broken rib. After a while, she calmed down and her cries turned to sniffles.

Just then, someone tapped her own shoulder and she jumped out of Voight's arms, frightened, expecting it to be Dan or Jack. Instead, it was a paramedic, one she'd seen before and recognized but didn't quite know. While she was relieved that it wasn't Dan or Jack, she still looked at the woman skeptically, unsure if she should trust her. Voight placed a gentle hand on her arm, reassuring her that he wasn't leaving her side.

It wasn't until Erin jumped away at her touch that Sylvie Brett realized the severity of the situation. Erin had two blackeyes, there were bruises on her face and on different areas of her body. The marks on her arms, legs, and upper body were enough to tell her what had been done to Erin, and she felt her heart break for the woman, even though she didn't really know her. The fear in her eyes, too, was understood. Sylvie had helped victims of assault before. Domestic assault. Aggravated assault. Simple assault. With almost every assault victim that she had helped, the victim had shown her fear at one point or another. But she'd never helped a victim of sexual assault, and that as clearly what had happened to Erin. She couldn't even imagine the fear that Erin was feeling.

"I'm sorry," Sylvie said softly, retracting her hand. "It's Erin, right?" Sylvie tried offering her a small smile, hoping that she'd be able to reassure Erin that she wouldn't hurt her.

Erin nodded at her head slightly in response. She knew her fear was irrational. She'd met the paramedic a few times before. She'd spoken to her before when they'd crossed paths, and she knew that Brett worked at firehouse 51, and she knew that no one at 51 would ever do her wrong, but still, she couldn't help the feeling of fear that overcame her.

"Alright," Sylvie nodded, "I'm Sylvie. Can you come outside with me? We just need to get you checked out, to make sure you're gonna be okay. All right?"

Erin looked at the medic for a moment, then at Voight, not sure if she should. Voight gave her a nod, then quickly removed his jacket and put it over Erin's shoulders. Then he glanced up at Brett. "I'm coming with," he said.

Slivie could sense immediately the trust that Erin had in Voight, just by the way she didn't flinch when he gave her his jacket and by the way that she looked at him, as if for reassurance. And she could sense that Voight cared for the young woman by the way that he looked at her, protectively, sympathetically, and reassuringly. So she nodded. "As long as Erin's okay with it," she said softly.

Erin nodded, then started to try to stand up. She started to stumble, and both Voight and Sylvie immediately jumped up to help, not wanting her to fall and injure herself anymore. As soon as they moved their arms toward her, Erin flinched, the sense of fear returning. She knew she wasn't in danger. She knew that she was safe. Voight was there, and she knew that the paramedic would never hurt her, but she couldn't help but react the way she did.

Voight gently placed his hand on her back, and when she recoiled, he felt horrible. He didn't mean for her to get frightened. He just wanted to make sure that she didn't fall. "Hey," he said softly, getting her attention. She looked up at him, and he looked into her eyes sympathetically. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I thought you were going to fall."

She just nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and continued to walk. Voight had his hand on her back, and as much as she trusted that he'd never hurt her, she tensed up. She stared at the floor as they walked toward the staircase, seeing the pool of blood a few feet away. It was a lot of blood. It was Dan's right? He was shot, she could hear the gunfire that was going on while she was in the room. It had to be his. Then she realized that it could've been someone else's. She saw Dan shoot Voight. She saw Voight fall. What if it was his blood? What if Voight had been shot, but he ignored that because he wanted to make sure she was alright. That was something that he would do. She immediately looked at him, worried. She scaned his chest, knowing that was where he'd been shot, and felt relief flood over her when she saw the two bullets lodged in his vest. He hadn't been shot. Well he had, but it was in the vest. He was fine. Dan wasn't going to get away with his plan. He wasn't going to get away with killing Voight.

They walked, fairly slowly because of Erin's injuries, and Voight helped her so that she wouldn't end up losing her balance and falling. They walked up the stairs, carefully because Erin was in pain and it was a small staircase, and then through the living room on the upper level. Adam and Alvin were standing there, talking quietly, and as soon as Erin got upstairs, they looked at her, concerned. Erin glanced up at them for half a second, then looked down at the ground, ashamed, when she saw the pitiful expressions on their faces.

When they stepped outside, Erin squinted slightly from how bright it was. She'd been stuck in darkness for the past four days, and now that she was outside, the light of the day blinded her at first. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked up to see where exactly she was going. The SUVs were parked outside the house, as was Burgess and Roman's cruiser, and there was an ambulance parked at the side of the road. Erin hadn't known where she was the entire time that she was in the house. She took a quick glance around, recognizing the small, run down neighborhood. She bit her lip, knowing where she was. She took a quick glance back at the house, remembering it. When she was younger, she'd go to the house to stay overnight. Dan was the only other person who knew about it. On the nights that she couldn't spend at home, she'd go to the old house that no one lived in. For years, she'd forgotten about that house. Until now.

She looked ahead again as they made their way to the ambulance. "You can just sit on the gurney," Sylvie said softly, offering Erin a small smile in the hopes of being able to reassure her that everything would be alright. She handed Erin a shock blanket, knowing that she was probably freezing to death. The house they were in was freezing, and wearing nothing but a bra, panties, and a leather jacket wasn't a smart thing to do in Chicago. "I'll be back in a minute or two. I just gotta go talk to Mills."

Erin gave her a small nod and stepped inside the ambulance with Voight's assistance. She stared at her feet while she sat on the gurney. The two sat in silence, Voight on one of small chairs in the ambulance and Erin just sitting on the gurney, staring at her feet. Erin broke the silence after a short amount of time. "Is he dead?" she asked without looking up at him, her voice weak.

Voight bit his lip, nodding. "They both are," he replied softly.

Erin nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It's gonna be worse this time, isn't it?" She asked, her voice barely audible, still not looking at him.

Voight looked up at her, a concerned. "What is?" he asked, although he was pretty sure he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Erin took in a shaky breath, then looked up at him, her eyes clouded. "Everything," she breathed. "The fear. The pain. It's gonna be worse this time."

Voight didn't want to tell her that it was going to be worse. But he didn't want to lie to her, either. He didn't want to say to her that it would be easier this time, because he knew that wouldn't be true, and he knew that Erin wouldn't want him to lie to her. So he didn't say either. He just put a hand on her shoulder, slowly so that he wouldn't spook her, and looked directly into her eyes. "We're going to get through this together," he assured her. "I'll be here for you every step of the way, Erin. Through the pain, and through the fear, and through anything and everything else. You are _not_ alone, Erin. I promise you that. You have an entire team of cops right behind you that care about you and would take a bullet for you any day. You _aren't_ going to go through this alone."

Erin nodded, looking back down at her feet. As grateful as she was that she had people that she knew she could lean on, it wasn't a no. Voight didn't deny that this time was going to be worse, because he knew that it would be, and he knew better than to lie to her. She didn't want to have to go through it all again. She didn't want to have to feel the fear and pain of it all again, but she knew that she was going to, and she knew that it was going to be worse this time. Worse things had been done to her this time than last time, and that meant this time, the recovery of it all was going to be a lot worse.

A moment later, Sylvie returned. "Hey," she spoke softly, climbing into the ambo. "Sorry. Mills is helping out Halstead and I just needed to make sure he knew we gotta head to the hospital."

Erin looked worriedly at the medic. Why the hell did Halstead need a paramedic? Was he hurt?

"Jay's hurt?" Erin asked, her heart skipping a beat. "What happened? Is he okay?" She looked back and forth between Voight and the paramedic, then started to stand up. "Where is he?"

"Erin, stop," Voight said, worried, as he tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Sit down."

"Voight, Jay's hurt," Erin said, her eyes wide in panic. She couldn't lose her partner. Not after what had just happened. There were only a few people that Erin could fully trust, that she could fully count on to help her and to confide in. Jay was one of those people. She looked at Sylvie, who was holding out a hand in front of her to stop Erin from being able to leave the ambo.

"Erin, he's gonna be fine," Sylvie assured her. "He was shot in the shoulder, bu-"

"He was shot?" Erin gasped, trying once more to leave. Voight pulled her back onto the gurney, gently so that he wouldn't hurt her but still not allowing her to leave.

"Yes," Sylvie replied, giving her a reassuring look, "but it was a through-and-through and he's going to be perfectly fine. We just want to get him to the hospital so the doctors can look at it more closely." The panicked look didn't disappear, and Sylvie looked into her eyes. "Erin," she said in a soft but more assertive tone. "Erin look at me, Jay is going to be fine. He's going to be fine."

Erin looked into the medic's eyes, believing her but not fully. Then she looked at Voight. If she wasn't allowed to go check on her partner to make sure he was in one piece, then someone whom she trusted enough to tell her the complete truth was going to. "Hank go make sure he's okay," Erin said, a pleading look in her eyes.

Voight let a small sigh escape his lips, not wanting to leave Erin. He had two reasons that he didn't want to leave her. One, he wanted to be there if she got freaked out in any way. He wanted to be able to assure her that she was safe. His other reason was more selfish. The woman who was like his daughter had been missing for four days, and now he finally found her. He wanted to stay by her side. He wanted to assure himself that she was no longer missing, that she was alive. "Erin," he said softly, shaking his head slightly.

"No Hank," Erin said, a serious and still worried look on her face. "I am alive. I am going to be fine." _Physically,_ she thought to herself. "Jay, though, was shot and I need you to go make sure that he is all right. For me, Hank," she pleaded.

Voight took a few seconds to decide, then sighed and started to stand up. "I'm gonna be right outside," he said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. He stepped out of the ambulance, biting his lip and closing his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to leave her alone, for both selfish reasons and also for not wanting her to be scared, but she wanted him to go check on Halstead and quite honestly, he wanted to check on Halstead as well. He didn't even know that he'd gotten shot.

As Voight walked around to the other side of the ambo where Halstead and Mills were, he let out a shaky breath. He could already see the emotional turmoil that Erin was going through, and he knew that this was nothing compared to what it'd be like later. He knew that she was in shock and that she was confused, just like anyone else would be. He figured that the shock was part of the reason why she was so concerned about Halstead, seemingly more than herself in a way, but he also knew that there was more to it than that. He knew that Erin and Jay had a special bond, as both partners and friends. His fear, though, was that they'd eventually become more than friends, something which he did not approve of. He knew that he'd have to push that fear aside, though, because if Erin was going to need Jay at all in order to recover, he knew that he couldn't deny her that. If Erin needed Jay, then he'd accept that. And by Erin's reaction to hearing that Jay was shot, he figured that it was likely that he _would_ need to accept that sooner or later.

As much as Erin wanted Voight to stay with her, as much as she didn't want to be left alone with a total stranger, she needed to know that her partner was going to be okay. Plus, Sylvie wasn't a total stranger. She'd seen the paramedic numerous times and had spoken to her, both on calls and at Molly's. The medic seemed like a pretty decent person, and Erin did trust her. Not nearly as much as she trusted Voight, for obvious reasons, but she still trusted that the paramedic would never to anything to hurt her.

Sylvie gave Erin a sad smile as she made her way to the side of the gurney, and Erin just bit her lip. "Can you tell me what hurts the most?" Sylvie asked, knowing that it was kind of an unfair question because Erin had bruises all over her.

Erin let out a light sigh, thinking of how to answer. _My pride,_ she wanted to say. She was ashamed that this had happened to her. Again. God, she was a cop. How could she let this happen to her? "My head hurts," she said instead, "and I'm kind of lightheaded. I haven't eaten in a while too, so my stomach hurts. But mostly my chest."_  
><em>

Sylvie bit her lip, concerned, and nodded slowly. She'd caught a glimpse of Erin's chest when she'd first gotten to where Erin and Voight were, and she'd been able to see that it was pretty badly bruised in her rib-cage area. It had only been a glimpse, though, because Voight was mostly in the way of her vision and after moment, Voight had given Erin his jacket to wear.

"Can I see your chest real quick, Erin?" she asked. She worried that Erin would say no, not wanting to be that exposed to anyone after what had been done to her.

Erin hesitated for a moment, then nodded slowly and discarded the throw blanket. She opened the jacket so that Sylvie could see the large, black and purple bruis forming on her chest. Erin glanced down at it as well, just then realising how bad the bruising was.

Sylvie's worries grew as she saw the bruise. It was dark, and concerning. "You know what," Sylvie said, concerned, as she grapped a stethoscope from one of the drawers in the ambulance. "I'm just going to check your breathing real quick, all right?"

Erin nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry to ask this but can you take off the jacket all the way, just for a moment?" Syvlie asked. Erin nodded once more, after a moment of hesitation, and completely removed the jacket, setting it on her lap. She didn't like being that exposed, but the bruise on her chest was even concerning her. It hurt like hell, and she didn't like the darkness of the bruise.

Erin turned so that her back was facing Sylvie a little bit more, and Syvlie placed the stethoscope on Erin's back. Erin tensed up a bit when the cold metal touched her back, and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep herself calm. _It's okay Erin,_ she tried to assure herself. _You're safe. They're gone._

Sylvie felt bad when Erin tensed up, knowing that it was because she had placed the stethoscope on her back, but she didn't take it back. She was incredibly concerned for the young detective in front of her. "Take a deep breath," Sylvie instructed, listening to Erin's breathing. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, moving the stethoscope down to a different part of Erin's back. After a bit, she took off the stethoscope and put it back into the drawer.

Erin immediately noticed the worried look on Sylvie's face, and then grew uneasy. "What?" She asked, her voice weak and scared.

"Hey Erin," Sylvie said, "we gotta get you to the hospital, alright? Just hold on tight, I gotta go tell Mills we have to go."

Syvlie was already halfway out of the ambulance before Erin had the chance to react. What was so wrong? Why did they have to go to the hospital? The paramedic didn't seem that concerned a moment ago, but now she looked incredibly worried. Erin's heart started beating faster as seconds went by. Why did they have to leave right away? Why did Sylvie seem so worried? What was going on? Was she going to be okay? Erin threw the coat back on, then looked out of the ambulance anxiously.

A matter of seconds later, Sylvie hopped quickly into the back of the ambo. _Why's she in such a rush?_ Erin asked herself. She didn't speak, though. She was too scared to. Voight climbed in after Sylvie, a worried but confused look on his face. "What's going on?" he asked the medic, concerned.

Sylvie shut the doors of the ambo behind her, and half a second later, the ambulance was moving and the sirens were blaring. "I think she has a punctured lung," Sylvie said, opening one of the ambulance's drawers open.

"What?" Erin and Voight both said at the same time, shocked and worried.

Sylvie looked at Voight, then Erin. "You're breathing is labored," she started. Erin furrowed her brow. She did find it somewhat hard to breath, but she figured that was from her crying just minutes before, or from pain. Plus, she just wasn't paying much attention to her breathing. "And the bruise on your chest is darker than it should be," Sylvie continued, pulling something out of the drawer, "even if it were only for a broken rib. Plus, you said you're lightheaded, which can be from a number of things. Dehydration, hunger, from hitting your head," she said, glancing at the dried blood on Erin's head from the gash she'd gotten days earlier. "But my main concern is that it may be from lack of oxygen."

Erin looked at Voight, then at the paramedic, then back at Voight, then back at Sylvie, worried. "Look, Erin, I'm going to need you to stay calm, alright?" Sylvie said, sensing that Erin was quite nearly in panic mode. "We're only a few minutes away from the hospital, and once we get there, the doctors are going to need to take in you for a CAT scan and an x-ray, just to make sure that they don't take you into surgery for something you don't have. I'm pretty sure it's a puncture lung, though, so I need you to keep calm and try to take deep, even breaths for me, okay?"

Erin swallowed, then nodded. She tried taking deep breaths, and it was then that she realised just how labored her own breathing was. When she wasn't thinking about it, when her mind was to preoccupied with thinking about how hard it would be to ever recover and with thoughts about how scared she was and how much pain she was in, she didn't even notice that it was hard for her to breathe. Now, though, she realised how much each breath hurt and how difficult it was to breathe properly. Slowly, her breathing got faster as her worries grew.

Voight placed a hand on her arm, and she looked at him worriedly. "Erin, deep breaths," he said, keeping his voice soft and calm although his eyes were filled with worry. "In... and out," he said, getting her to breathe steadily."

As they drove to the hospital, Erin slowly found it harder and harder to breathe, and the pain in her chest grew increasingly worse. Sylvie and Voight each noticed and shared nervous glances, but didn't say anything.

The ambulance ride was pretty short, and when the ambo stopped and the sirens did as well, the doors to the ambulance immediately flew open, causing Erin to jump from the sudden noise and action. For a moment, she remembered Dan suddenly flinging the door to the room open, and she half expected him to be standing there, a pissed off expression on her face. Voight caught notice of her reaction immediately and placed a gentled hand on her shoulder.

"Erin, it's okay," he assured her, getting her attention. "It's okay," he repeated softly, looking into her eyes. "They're gone. They can't hurt you. But the doctors need to make sure that you're going to be alright, okay?"

Erin nodded, and Voight held out a hand to help her out of the hospital, but as soon as she started to stand, she felt even more lightheaded from the sudden movement and started to fall backwards. Voight caught her, looking at her worriedly. Her eyes were closed, which made him worry even more. "Erin?" he tried. "Erin, come on, wake up."

"I'm awake," she muttered, her eyes opening halfway. She didn't understand the sudden wave of dizziness that overcame her. A moment ago she wasn't near as lightheaded as she was now. Just standing up had been enough to make her feel like she was about to pass out. The two doctors standing outside of the ambulance, a stretcher right next to them, started to enter the ambo, ready to help them get Erin out of Voight and Sylvie were unable to do so themselves.

Erin tried to stand on her feet again, but was too tired, dizzy, and weak, so Voight helped her, placing his arm underneath hers in order to give her enough support. She took one step, then felt dizzier but continued to step forward. Another step made her dizzier, and then as she another, her dizziness and fatigue took over and her eyes drifted shut.

**A/N:**

**4,447 words. I don't know why, but I've suddenly started telling you all how many words each chapter (minus the huge author's notes) is. Anyway, that's how long it is. I'm finding myself writting longer chapters lately, which, to my relief, you all think is a good thing. I don't want to drown you all with incredibly long chapters, but then again, the longer the better, right?**

**Okay, I was going to try to get a chapter up yesterday, but I kind of failed at that. So instead I posted one tonight and I hope to get one up tomorrow night. I had a lot of time to type tonight because I'm kind of confined to my bed at the moment. I was roller skating today with a friend, her brother, and two of her brother's friends, and all of a sudden some random person accidentally bumped into me at the roller skating rink, and then someone behind me (a different person than the one who ran into me) fell onto me, and I fell onto my knees. Now my left leg is killing me to bend and move too much, and that basically means I can either draw, type, or use my phone. So type it is, because I feel guilty for not updating last night.**

**Also, I really just want to thank all of you who are reading this story. It has gained so many followers, favorites, and reviews, and I cannot thank you guys enough. It really means the world to me. There are a few whom I'd really like to thank, because you never fail to leave a review, and it seriously means a lot to me. Joy, Minxheart, Romantic In Denial, Jaelyn2001, CaseyJr, and NALEY23alwaysforever (I love your username, by the way. One Tree Hill is incredible), thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews! If there's anyone I left out here, which I'm sure there is, I'm sorry! These are just the names that I was immediately able to remember, and I really am truly sorry if I didn't mention you. Just know that I do read your comments and I do appreciate them all, because I make sure to read all of the reviews.**

**Well, I'm gonna cut this short with one last thing. I made another Chicago PD video, and although it's not super great, I'm still gonna share it with you. It's to the song "Survival", and if you're a person who absolutely hates rap, I'm sorry. I'm currently making videos to some Gavin DeGraw songs, some songs by The Fray, and a few other songs (most of these videos are Linstead/Burzek), so don't think I only do my videos to rap songs just because the two I've posted are to rap songs. I seriously like every genre of music from every era, which means I'll be posting videos to basically every type of genre I can think of. So PLEASE DO check out my video to Survival, Battle Scars, or even both. And leave a comment if you can!**

**Survival: **** watch?v=Zb1ijRW7tF4&list=UU4mCTNPRV7MFzxPI5gzy0Eg**

**Battle Scars: watch?v=bQnJslJURqo&index=7&list=UU4mCTNPRV7MFzxPI5gzy0Eg**

**Thanks all**

**-KJ**

**REVIEW COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW READ CRITIQUE EAT A POTATO**


	17. Chapter 17

**At the ambulance**

Jay winced as Mills put the gauze on his shoulder. He wanted to be there with Erin, he wanted to be able to assure her that she'd be okay, but there were three things holding him back. Olinsky had told him to get his arm checked out and that it wouldn't help Erin if he ended up dying because he was 'too damn stubborn' to get it looked at. Then there was Mills, who just wouldn't let him walk away without having his wound properly cleaned and bandaged. And finally, there was his worries. He was immensely worried that Erin wouldn't want to see him. She had been kidnapped, held captive in some old, and freezing cold building, beaten, and then raped by two bastards. How could she want to see anyone after that. He knew from personal experience that seeing horrible things and having horrible things done to you could easily affect who you wanted to see. He had seen horrible things and had horrible things done to him while he was in the army, and it took him a while before he was able to actually trust anyone. But Erin, Erin had worse things done to her. How could she ever even want to see a _guy_ again? He knew Voight was a huge exception to that, but he highly doubted that he was an exception. He was just her partner. Her _male_ partner. What if going to see her would freak her out?

"Halstead," he heard a raspy voice call from behind. He turned to look at Voight, walking up to him.

"Is Erin okay?" Jay asked, a desperate look in his eyes.

He needed to know if Erin was going to be okay, physically at least. He hadn't seen her much yet. The only time that he saw Erin since they got to the building was as Sullivan was kicking her into the room.

_As soon as he'd heard the gunshots and saw Voight go down, he jumped out. That was when he and Sullivan started firing at each other. He saw Voight lying on the ground in front of him, but then looked quickly at his sergeants vest and saw the two bullets lodged in it. Sullivan fired at Jay and Jay fired at Sullivan, but the bastard kept ducking behind boxes and anything else in the basement that could provide cover for him. Jay fired a shot, but then he realized that his gun was out of ammunition. He reached to put in a new clip as quickly as possible, and that was when Sullivan started walking toward him, shooting. Jay scrambled to get behind the wall, but a bullet suddenly hit him in the shoulder and he let out a grunt. He managed to get behind the wall, and then he heard one final gun shot. He peeked over the wall to see that Voight had managed to get a shot at Sullivan, and felt relief flood over him when he saw the bastard on the ground, motionless. Jay kicked the gun away from the dead body, then looked over to the door to the room Erin was in. Her cries filled his ear and he felt horrible for her. She was clinging onto Voight for dear life, and his heart broke for her. He knew better than to interrupt that moment and started back up the stairs. That was when Alvin and Adam started rushing to the stairs. When they saw Jay, and heard Erin, they both knew that Sullivan had been killed. Then, seeing Jay's would, Alvin forced Jay to go to an ambulance, despite the young detectives protests that he just wanted to wait at the entrance of the house for Erin._

Voight rocked his jaw for a moment, then replied. "Physically," he replied, a sad look in his eyes as he glanced at the ground for a moment. Then he looked back up at Jay and the look was gone, now more a look of concern. "What about you?" He asked, pointing toward Jay's injured shoulder.

"It's nothing," he replied with a sigh. "I'll be fine." Then he looked at Mills, sighing. "Do I really need to get this checked out? I've been shot before, this is nothing new to me. I'll be fine."

Mills glanced up at Jay and chuckled quietly. "If this really is nothing new to you," he started, "then you should know that you need to get it checked out."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Well you checked it out, and you said I should be fine. Isn't that enough?"

"By a doctor, Halstead," Mills corrected. "Not a paramedic."

Jay sighed and looked at Voight, hoping his sergeant would be able to convince Jay that he didn't need to see a doctor.

Voight shook his head, knowing what Jay was thinking. "No way Halstead," he said seriously, "you're getting it checked by a doctor and that's final."

Jay sighed once more and allowed Mills to finish wrapping up his shoulder, then he glanced back at Voight. "Can I see her?" Jay asked hesitantly.

Voight shook his head after a moment of thought. "Not right now," he replied. "Wait a while. She's still pretty spooked, and she will be for a while. I'm surprised she's even okay with me being with her."

Jay nodded, looking down at the ground. He couldn't begin to imagine what was running through Erin's mind. The fears she was feeling. The memories that she'd forever have of what Sullivan and Halter did to her. He knew what it was like to have to remember horrible things and to be spooked by the smallest things, but he had no idea what it had to be like for Erin.

The other medic, Sylvie Brett, suddenly appeared from the back of the ambulance. "Mills, we gotta go," she said. "You're driving. Uh, Halstead, you can ride up front with Mills."

"What's going on?" Voight and Jay asked at the same time, alerted by the worry on Sylvie's face.

"I'll explain on the way," Sylvie replied, "but we gotta go right now."

Jay didn't miss a beat. While Voight and Sylvie quickly got into the back of the ambo, he ran over to the passenger's side and climbed in as Mills hopped into the driver's seat. The male paramedic flicked on the sirens and as soon as they heard the doors to the back of the ambo close, he started driving.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jay asked Mills, panic written all over his face. What was wrong? Whatever it was, it had to do with Erin.

Mills shook his head, biting his lip. "No."

Jay swallowed nervously. Something was wrong.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, two doctors were waiting outside with a stretcher. His worries only grew when he saw them. He opened the ambulance door with his bad arm and grimaced. He knew it would be fine, but it still hurt like hell. He climbed out in just enough time to see Erin's eyes close and Voight catch her.

"Erin," Voight said loudly. "Erin, come on. Stay with me. Open your eyes."

Erin didn't respond, and Jay watched in horror as the two doctors set her down on the stretcher and wheeled her into the hospital. Jay and Voight tried to follow, but another doctor told them that they couldn't. Jay ran a hand, his good hand, through his hair nervously, then looked at Voight, wide-eyed. "What's going on?" he asked.

Voight shook his head, anxiety clear in his eyes. "She might have a punctured lung," Voight replied, staring in the direction that the doctors took her even though the hallway was pretty much empty now. "I don't know what happened," he said a moment later. "She stood up and then she just passed out."

Jay looked off in the same direction as Voight and swallowed nervously. "I-is she going to be all right?"

Voight opened his mouth, then closed it a second later, not sure. He looked at Jay. "I don't know," he said, an almost lost look in his eyes. Voight couldn't bear the thought of loosing Erin. If she died, he'd forever blame himself. He already blamed himself for what Sullivan and Halter had done to her, but if she died- God, he had no idea what he'd do.

Jay bit his lip. He couldn't lose his partner. He _couldn't._ She was one of the most important people in his life. Inside the walls of the district, she was his partner. Someone whom he trusted with his life and cared for to an immense extent. Outside the walls of district, she was an amazing person -an amazing friend- whom he trusted with his secrets and cared for so dearly. She was a beautiful person, inside and out, and he had shared so many wonderful memories with her. They had inside jokes and hilarious, wonderful memories. There were things that only _they_ knew. Jay had confided in her before, and she had confided in him. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose the person that he could trust completely. The person that he cared so much about. He couldn't.

Voight and Jay walked silently and like zombies to the waiting room and they each took a seat, staring aimlessly at the ground. After a while, Jay unconsciously put a hand on his injured shoulder, irritated by the pain. Voight glanced at him as he did so. "Go get that checked out," he said, his voice tired.

"Voight, I-"

"Halstead go get it checked out," Voight said, shaking his head lightly. "I'll update you if anything changes. Go."

With a light sigh, Jay stood up and walked over to the desk, asking what he should do about his shoulder. The woman at the desk directed him to the emergency department, telling him that someone would be able to take care of him there.

Voight sat there in silence, staring at the ground. The sounds of shuffling feet and quietly talking people were drowned out by his worries and the almost hopeless feeling in the pit of his stomach. Erin had gone through so much in four days. More than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime. Even before Sullivan returned and took Erin, whenever Voight would think about Erin's state after her attack fifteen years ago, his heart would break. Just remembering the fear, hopelessness, sadness, and vulnerability in her eyes was bad enough. But knowing that he'd have to see it again? Knowing that he'd have to see her like that again, that she'd feel that way again, made him feel terrible. _If she even makes it off of the operating table,_ he reminded himself with a sad sigh. He couldn't lose her. Erin was like a daughter to him. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he couldn't lose her. Especially not to scumbags like Sullivan and Halter.

After a short time, Jay returned, asking if anything had changed. Voight told him that Erin was in surgery at the moment but that the doctors hadn't told him much else. After a while, the intelligence unit was all gathered in the room. Burgess had gone to pick up Nadia from the station, and after a while, they arrived as well. There was only silence in the room as they all sat there. Jay was sitting in between Antonio and Voight, and Alvin was on the other side of Voight. Adam was sitting elsewhere in the room, his arm over Burgess' shoulders. He couldn't help but imagine if it had been Kim in Erin's position. He couldn't bear the thought of ever losing Kim. On the other side of Burgess sat Atwater. Even though he didn't know Erin as well as the others in the intelligence unit, he still cared a lot about her. She was a damn fine cop, and a kind-hearted woman.

A doctor walked into the room some hours later, and everyone glanced at him, hoping that he was coming to tell them something about Erin and that it would be good news. "Group for Erin Lindsay," the doctor called out, glancing around. His expression was one of surprise when he saw the majority of people in the room stand up, but it quickly got serious again.

Voight stepped forward, a look of seriousness and concern on his face. "Is she gonna be all right?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, but still had a grim expression on his face. "Ms. Lindsay should recover fully. She had one cracked rib and two broken ones, one of which managed to puncture and collapse her left lung. We were able to repair the lung, and her rips should heal fully within two to three weeks. She also has a concussion, which should go away in a matter of days. It looks like she sustained multiple hits to the head, the worst one causing an abraision on her forhead. The abrasion was too deep to stitch it, so we had to bandage it up. She'll be able to remove the bandage after about a week, after which point it should be fully healed."

The doctor said nothing more, but the grim look on his face troubled Voight. "Is that all?" Voight asked after a few seconds. He needed to be sure that Erin was going to be all right, and by the look on the doctor's face, he wasn't sure taht she would be.

The doctor looked at him seriously and in a hushed tone replied, "there's more, but I can only discuss that information with immediate family members and emergency contacts. Are you either of those?"

"I raised her," Voight replied. "We may not be blood related but I'm the closest thing to family she's got. Tell me what I need to know."

The doctor motioned for Voight to step into the hallway, and he did. Once they were in private, the doctor spoke in a hushed voice. "I'm concerned with the marks on her body," he started grimly. "It's undeniably clear that she'd been sexually assaulted, and she'll need to be tested in case of any diseases. I'm just concerned that she won't comply to our concerns to get her tested, which isn't uncommon with victims of sexual assault, especially when the physical trauma is as serious as hers."

Voight nodded slowly, looking down at the ground and chewing his bottom lip viciously. He knew Erin. She'd probably decline getting tested at first, but he hoped that he could talk her into getting it done. He didn't want to have to tell her to, because he knew how frightening it would be for her and he'd never want her to be scared, but he also knew that she needed to be tested, for her own safety.

"I can talk to her," he said sadly, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked up at the doctor after a matter of seconds. "Is that all, then?"

The doctor nodded, giving Voight a sympathetic look. "That's all."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah," the doctor nodded. "She's in room 315. She'll be asleep for a while, but due to her concussion, we're going to have someone go in every three to four hours just to wake her up and make sure that her condition doesn't change."

Voight nodded gratefully, then started toward Erin's room. He took a deep breath before entering, preparing himself before he went in to see her. He needed to be strong for her, even if she was asleep, because she needed someone to be strong for her and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to do it herself.

He slowly opened the door, making sure to be quiet just in case he'd wake her, and then closed it. He looked with sadness at her as he took in her bruised and battered face. There was a bandage over the gash on her forehead, and he let out a small sigh. Her blackeyes, busted lip, and bruised cheek were something he didn't ever want to have to see on the young woman. He hated ever knowing that she was hurt, even when it was something pretty small, but this was over the top painful to see. He sat down next to her bedside and gently took her hand in his, not missing the raw, red mark across her wrist, probably from a restraint like handcuffs or rope. A tear ran down his cheek as he sat there, holding her small hand in his, and he looked at her face.

"I'm sorry, Erin," he told her softly. "I'm so sorry. I should've found you sooner. I should've killed that bastard fifteen years ago, that way this never would've happened. I should've dug a little deeper all those years ago and busted him for something before he ever hurt you like this. Before he hurt you so badly back then. I should've protected you."

**A/N:**

**2,836 words. A short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. But who knows, it's only 5:50. I might end up putting up another chapter later tonight. Also, here's a brief warning: School starts up on Monday, which means I might not update as frequently as I've been updating. However, I will try to update every two or three days, and every day if it turns out possible. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I was so grateful and delighted when I saw how many reviews I had gotten just overnight. You guys are really amazing and I can't express my gratitude enough. This story has so many more readers than I'd expected it to get when it started out. Oh, and thanks for your concern about my leg. It'll be fine I'm sure, it just hurts like hell to move it much.**

**Anyway, sorry again that this chapter is short, but maybe I'll be able to update again before tomorrow. Have a great day/night everyone, and be careful if you go roller blading, you might get pushed and then fallen onto. ;)**

**Beannacht!  
>-KJ<strong>

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW READ REVIEW CRITIQUE VOTE EAT A POTATO**


	18. Chapter 18

**At the Hospital**

Erin tossed and turned in her sleep, her dreams haunted by Dan and Jack. She felt their hands on every part of her body, and she felt their mouths against her skin. She screamed and cried for them to get off of her, but they wouldn't. They just kept touching her, and sometimes they'd hit her. She was powerless. She couldn't stop them. She tried hitting them, but they didn't even seem to notice.

Erin woke with a start, looking around frantically, her eyes wide in fear. She let out a quiet cry as she looked around, sure that Dan and Jack were there. The dream just felt too real, and she thought that they were still there. It wasn't until Voight placed a gentle hand on her own and she jumped at the touch, looking at him worriedly, that she'd noticed that she was in the hospital room and not in that damn house with Dan and Jack.

"Hey," Voight said softly, trying to get her attention. "Erin, it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm right here. You're safe. I'm right here."

Erin let out a shaky breath, lying back on the bed and closing her eyes for a moment, wishing to keep her tears at bay. Her forhead was dotted with beads of sweat, and tears were threatening to escape from her shut eyes. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and tried to calm herself down. The dream was just _so real._ Even when not dreaming, she still felt like Dan and Jack were there, or that they were watching her, or touching her. It was a sickening feeling that made her skin crawl, and having to have such a realistic, horrible dream only made things worse.

Erin opened her eyes after a while and just stared up at the sealing, her eyes coated with the tears that she was holding back. Voight didn't say anything, but he was holding her hand tightly so that she'd know he was there and that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. And she knew that he'd never let anything happen to her. But that didn't diminish her fears. Not in the least bit.

He wanted to say something to her to make her feel better. He really, really did. He just didn't think there was anything he could say. So instead, he just held her hand in his, watching her sadly. Just having to see her hurting so much, emotionally and physically, was horrible. He knew that it was much worse for her, and he wished that he could just take all that pain away. But he couldn't.

"He's okay," Voight said after a moment of silence. Maybe if he could just say something that would take her mind off of what she was going through, then she'd feel a slight bit better for the moment.

Erin turned her head to look at him, a confused look on her face. "What?" she asked, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Halstead," Voight said, reaching over for the small cup of water that was on the table next to her bed. "You told me to check on him. He's fine."

Erin felt a wave of relief. She'd forgotten that Jay was shot. Voight handed her the cup of water, and she took it gratefully. "Thank you," she said, thanking him for both the drink and for informing her about Jay.

Her voice still quiet and hoarse from how dry her throat was. She hadn't had something to drink in days. The last time she had something to drink, it was drugged. She froze for a moment, knowing that her fear was irrational and ridiculous, but still feeling scared.

Voight noticed that something was off with Erin, but he didn't know what it was. She just stared down at the drink in her hand, a scared, nervous look in her eyes. "Erin?" he asked softly, not wanting to spook her. She glanced at him, snapping out of it. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Erin shook her head. "Nothing," she replied quickly, lifting the Styrofoam cup to the edge of her puffy lip and taking a small sip. She didn't want to bother Voight with her stupid, ridiculous fears. She didn't want to see him the way he was when she was younger. When she was younger, she knew that he was worried about her. Worried about her because of how she reacted to the smallest things. Worried about her because she'd wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, for months on end. Worried about her because she would flinch or block her face whenever someone near her started to lift a hand suddenly. She had seen him that way enough when she was younger. He had always seemed so exhausted, and when he didn't know she was looking, he seemed so sad. And he worried about her a lot, and he just seemed so lost when she reacted in negative ways to the stupidest things and he couldn't help her. She didn't want to see him that way again. She didn't want to be the reason for him being sad and tired and worried about her. Maybe if she just played it off like she was fine, then he wouldn't have to be that way.

Voight let out a light sigh, but said nothing. He knew she was going to do this. He feared that she was going to do this. She was going to put up her walls. She was going to try not to let anyone in. It was her way of dealing with things. Her unhealty way of dealing with things. Normally, she didn't put up her walls when he was there. She had usually been able to let him in, to let him help her, but now, she was putting up her walls. And to be honest, he wasn't surprised.

A few minutes passed, Erin just staring at the ceiling after finishing the small cup of water. Voight looked at her sadly, but offered her a small smile. He had to be strong for her. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

Erin shook her head lightly. "Whatever they gave me is working," she muttered quietly. "It's like I can't feel a thing." But she could. She couldn't feel her injuries, but she could feel Dan's and Jack's hands on her. She could still feel their breath against her neck and their mouths against her skin. She just didn't tell Voight that.

Voight nodded, then spoke again after a few seconds. "You should get some sleep," he told her. "I'll have to wake you up in a few hours because you have a concussion, but you should still rest."

Erin bit her lip. _"I'm scared to sleep,"_ she wanted to tell him. She wanted to cry into his shoulder, to tell him that she couldn't shake the feeling and the memories of Jack and Dan. She wanted to tell him that she was scared that she'd have another terrifyingly realistic dream of Dan and Jack touching her and hurting her, and that she she didn't want to sleep because of that. "Okay," she whispered instead. She couldn't put Voight through that again. She wouldn't.

She turned her back to Voight and closed her eyes. She didn't want him to see her face, didn't want him to see the tears that were probably going to make their way out of her eyes. Maybe if she just pretended that everything would be okay, it would make it easier for everyone. Maybe if she just pretended that she was fine, she'd eventually believe that she was fine. Maybe if she just lied to everyone around her, and to herself, then eventually she'd believe the lies.

***

Jay was pacing around in the hallway. He watned to go see Erin, but he didn't want to freak her out. He wanted to be able to help her get through this, but what if she wouldn't let him. He wanted her to know that if she ever needed a shoulder to lean on, he'd be more than willing to let her lean on his. But Voight was there, and Jay knew that Voight didn't want him and Erin to get too close. Partners. That was what Voight wanted from the two of them. Partners. Sure, he allowed them to be friends, but not without keeping Jay on a pretty short leash. Jay knew that Voight and Erin's relationship was a special one, and he didn't want to get in the way of that. He didn't want Erin to get pissed at Voight for not letting Jay help her, but he didn't want Voight to get upset with Erin for letting Jay help her. Honestly, he had no idea what to do.

Jay's pacing was interrupted when he felt a hand on his good shoulder. He turned around, seeing Voight behind him. "Erin fell back asleep about an hour ago," Voight said, his expression exhausted. Jay couldn't blame him. None of them had really gotten much sleep ever since Erin went missing, especially him and Voight. "She shouldn't wake up for another two or three hours. I have to go to the station, Commander Perry needs to talk with me."

"Okay," Jay said, not really sure why Voight was telling him this.

"Well I have to go and I don't want Erin to be alone if she happens to wake up, or if Perry decides to keep me there for a while," Voight said, rolling his eyes like what he was saying should've been obvious to Halstead. "It's room 315. Now go, or else I'll get someone else to stay in there with her. I'm pretty sure Antonio's still in the waiting room."

"No, no I'll stay in there with her," Jay said, a little shocked but also relieved that he wouldn't have to make up his mind for himself. He wanted to go see Erin, but he didn't know if Voight would let him, and now that Voight was basically _telling _ him to go see Erin, he felt a wave of relief. But also worry. What if Erin really didn't want him in there?

"Alright," Voight muttered, turning his back to Jay and starting down the hallway. "I shouldn't be too long. Perry should know better than to keep me away from her for too long." He didn't want to leave the hospital. He had stood outside of Erin's room for ten minutes just arguing with Perry over the phone about how he didn't want to leave. Perry was reluctant to let Voight stay. He wouldn't go over to the hospital himself. For some stupid reason he was adamant about having Voight go directly to the station. Voight had respect for the commander, but if he had to be honest, he was downright pissed that he was being forced to leave Erin's side, even if only for an hour or two.

Jay nodded, surprised, and started toward Erin's room. He hadn't expected Voight to ask him to stay in Erin's room at all. Ever since Erin had gone missing, Jay had been so worried about her. He didn't know what he'd do if Voight didn't let him see Erin, or if Erin didn't want him to see her. As relieved as he was that Voight was letting him see her, though, his anxiety about it was growing with each step that he took toward her room. He hadn't seen much of her since they'd found her. He didn't know what to expect. The pictures that he'd seen were bad enough, but were there going to be worse bruises and marks on her now that time had passed since those photos were taken. Time that Erin was still with Sullivan?

He took a deep breath before entering the room, not quite ready to see her yet. Her well being, though, was more important than how ready he was, so he entered the room. If Voight, of all people, wanted him to be there so that she wouldn't be alone, then there was a reason for that, so he had to be there. His heart dropped as soon as he saw her. She was lying on her side, but he could still see some of her face. The bruises and cuts on it were very pronounced, more so than they were in the photos that Sullivan and Halter had sent. The bandage on her head covered the worst cut on her head, the abrasion that the doctor had mentioned. He could only see one of her arms, but that was enough. There were bruises on it, and red marks from being grabbed tightly by someone's hands. There were a few small cuts, and a couple bitemarks. It made him sick to see the marks that Sullivan and Halter had left on her. Not because they made her any less beautiful, because they didn't. Bruised or not, she was still beautiful. It made him sick to think that there were people like that in the world. That there were disgusting bastards in the world like Sullivan and Halter. People who could hurt and violate a woman the way they did. An innocent, caring, amazing woman who didn't deserve any of that.

Jay stood there for a moment, scared to approach because he didn't want to frighten her, but after a minute or two, he walked over to her bedside, sitting in the direction that her back was facing. He felt like a part of him was broken. Just seeing Erin so hurt, and knowing that the emotional pain that she was going to go through was going to be a lot worse than the physical pain, made Jay feel horrible. He knew what it was like to experience horrible things, what it was like trying to recover from what it left instilled in its victms. But he couldn't even think to imagine what it was going to be like for Erin. He just hoped that he'd be able to help her. That she'd let him in. He didn't want to see her end up like some of the people he'd known. He'd seen people who had horrible things done to them take the wrong path. The path where they wouldn't let anyone help them because they were too scared. And most of those people ended up killing themselves or becoming alcoholics or addicts. He didn't want to see that happen to Erin.

**At the Precinct**

Voight walked into the district with his bottom jaw jutted out. Perry was going to get what was coming to him. Voight shouldn't have been at the station. He should've been in the hospital, with Erin. He was pissed of as it was with what Halter and Sullivan had done to the woman he considered his daughter, and now Perry was calling him into the station, not even a day after Erin had been found. _You'd think I've done enough for this city and for this district that he'd let me spend a few more hours at the hospital with her,_ Voight thought angrily to himself.

As soon as he entered the building, he started toward Platt's desk, ready to ask her where Perry was. Before he even got to her desk, she caught sight of him and pointed to the room just near the entrance. She had an angry expression on her face as well as she pointed to the room. It was unbelievable that Perry could call Voight into the station just after he'd gotten Erin out.

Voight gave her a brief nod, then turned and walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Commander Perry looked up at him from his desk, a grim expression on his face. "Why the hell is it more imporant that I'm here instead of at the hospital with _my detective_!" Voight yelled, pissed. Right now, he didn't give a damn about who had a higher rank. Perry was crossing a line. Big time.

The commander raised his eyebrows, not appreciating Voight's tone, but then let out a small sigh and stood up, giving Voight a sympathetic look. "Hank, I know that one of your detectives is in the hospital, but-"

"But nothing," Voight growled, pointing an angry finger at Perry. "You can't just drag me out of the hospital when I need to be there for Erin. When _she_ needs me to be there."

"And I am sorry for that,' the commander tried, looking up for a moment in order to figure out exactly what he had to say. "But I have a good reason to bring you down here."

"And what's that?" Voight scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Pacho, the guy that was associated with Sullivan," the commander started. "He knew about this, that Sullivan had your detective, and I'm pretty damn sure he's not going to be too happy about the fact that you and your unit killed Sullivan. Normally, with guys like these, if one of their guys gets shot and killed by the police, they blame it on the department. Not the officer or unit who-"

"Well than get someone to find him and arrest him before he gets a chance to strike back at the department," Voight said harshly.

"I said _normally_, Hank," the commander sighed. "This time, though, I'm pretty sure your unit might end up getting targeted."

"Well then get someone else to investigate and arrest him," Voight snapped. "My unit has gone through enough as it is in just the past for days."

"It's not that simple," Perry replied with a sigh. "Hank, your unit knows more about this guy so far than any other unit in this city, and although I know you and your unit probably don't want to deal with scumbag after what he's done -and I respect that, Hank. I do- I think you might want to take the lead on the search for him."

Voight scoffed, shaking his head. "You just told me that you know my unit doesn't want to deal with him, and that you respect that, and now you're telling me you want me to take the lead on this? This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. _My detective_ is lying in a hospital bed, beaten, and you expect me to start working on another case." He started to turn and walk to the door to leave, then Perry spoke again.

"Hank he sent you a message," Perry sighed. Voight turned around, a confused and irritated look on his face. "An hour ago a body was found down by the riverside. John Kazinski. There was a note pinned to his chest, addressed to you and signed by Pacho."

Voight's jaw dropped and he looked at Perry, shocked and concerned.

"In the note, Pacho stated that he knew you went to Kazinski to find out information about Sullivan and him. While there's a possibility that this is just him killing someone who was digging around about him, and him leaving a message for the person who was recieving the information, there is also a possibility that he will strike back against either you, or your unit. Sergeant you're not obligated to take this case, but I strongly believe that you'd be the best one to take it. This guy is involved with what happened to your detective. Even if he's not _very_ involved, he's still involved. If you don't take this case, then someone else will, and Pacho will probably end up behind bars sooner or later. But I know that if _you_ take the case, you're unit will definitely find him eventually, and to be honest, I wouldn't blame you if he doesn't end up behind bars. Especially after what he did to your detective." Voight understood what that meant, and he was surprised to hear it coming from Perry's mouth, considering not too long ago, Perry had threatened to throw Voight off a roof if he ever caught him being a 'dirty cop'.

Voight nodded, biting his lip. Pacho was a bastard, Voight knew that. Pacho was somewhat related to Erin's disappearance, or at least to Sullivan and Halter, the two men that Voight hated more than anyone. And Pacho had killed John Kazinski, someone whom Voight had known for a while know, and Voight could've almost considered the guy to be a friend. But at the same time, he doubted that Pacho was actually involved with Erin's abduction. For all he knew, the bastard didn't even know about Erin's abduction. And like he'd told Perry, his unit had been through enough. He'd been through enough. _Erin_ had been through enough. He didn't need for things to get any worse, for any of them. Someone else could take charge of the investigation and could keep Voight in the loop, but he didn't need his unit under anymore pressure.

Voight sighed. "When do you need an answer?" Voight asked, running a hand down his face from how tired he was.

"Tomorrow afternoon by the latest," Perry responded. "If I don't get an answer by then, then I'm going to hand it over to the drug squad."

Voight nodded and let out a tired sigh. "Alright. I'll let you know when I can. Can I go now?"

Perry nodded, looking at the sergeant sympathetically. "Yeah. You can go."

Voight just responded with a nod, then turned to leave. When he left the room, Platt looked over to him. "Hey Hank," she called. He turned to look at her, then walked over.

"Yeah?"

"How's Lindsay?" Platt asked quietly. She like Erin. Erin was good police, and Platt knew that. She cared a lot for the young detective, and it hurt to imagine what might've been done to her. She didn't know the details, but she was worried about what might've happened.

Voight bit his lip for a moment, thinking of how to respond. "She's pretty beat up," he started, staring down at the desk while he tought of what exactly to say. "Had a punctured lung and she's got a concussion, but she should recover fully. Physically at least."

Platt nodded, looking sympathetically at Voight. She knew that Hank and Erin had a special relationship. A father-daughter sort of one. "She's strong," Platt said a moment later. "I don't know exactly what happened to her, and I'm not going to pry where I'm not meant to, but I'm sure she'll make it through this."

Voight let out a sigh, nodding, then looked up at the desk sergeant. "I hope that's true," he replied, pursing his lips. They said their goodbyes, then Voight turned and left the station and started heading toward the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

The room was silent except for the sound of Erin's and Jay's breathing. Erin was still asleep, and Jay was being sure not to make much noise at all. He didn't want to be the reason for Erin waking up and suddenly getting freaked out. He didn't want to make anything worse than it already was for her. Plus, he wasn't sure how she'd react if she were to wake and find him there instead of Voight. He knew that she had a massive amount of trust in Voight, and Jay didn't think that Erin had enough trust in him to be okay with him being there after what she'd been through.

Voight quietly entered the room after about an hour of Jay being in there with Erin. He gave the young, male detective a brief nod as a greeting, and sat on one of the chairs at the other side of Erin's bed. He gently took Erin's hand in his, looking at her sadly.

Jay started to stand up, assuming that Voight didn't want him there anymore not that Voight was there. "I'm just gonna go," Jay said quietly.

Voight shook his head. "It's fine," he said. "I just wanted to be sure she wasn't alone. You can stay for a while if you want."

Jay paused for a moment, a little surprised and confused, but then nodded and sat down. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"She cares about you," Voight said, biting the corner of his mouth and looking up at Jay. Part of him couldn't believe that he was saying this to Halstead, but he also knew that Erin did trust him, and that if she needed Jay to get her through this, he couldn't stop her from doing that. "And she trusts you. Don't ruin that, Halstead."

Jay nodded. He was surprised at Voight's words, but he didn't let it show. "I won't," he said seriously.

Voight sighed lightly, nodding. "Good. Because if you do, I won't have a problem with kicking your ass out of this unit. And maybe worse."

There was a small hint of amusement in Voight's tone, and Jay reciprocated the small hint of humor with a small smile and shake of the head. "I'm a little worried about what _worse_ might mean," he said.

"Then you better pray you don't ever have to find out," Voight said, a small, breathy chuckle escaping his lips.

The light conversation had made them both feel a little better while it was going on, but it was over in a matter of seconds. Neither of them really wanted to talk, but the short, light conversation had been good for them both. It didn't last long though, because it wasn't really the time or the place. They couldn't carry on a conversation when Erin was lying right in front of them both, hurt and traumatized. They both just prayed that they'd be able to help her. That she'd let them both in and that she'd be honest with them about how she was feeling.

**A/N:**

**4,305 words! I know that's not very many, but combined with the 2,836 words from the other chapter that I posted today, that's -hold on, let me do my math- 7,141 words, and 2 chapters! I'm impressed with myself, even though I know half the reason that I had this much time to type is because of my leg! **

**Now, here's the thing on the not so positive note: School starts or me in two days, and because of that, I don't get to go to bed and an unnecessarily late time like I usually do while on break or on the weekends. I mean, I'll still stay up late cause I always do, but usually I update between 12:00 and 2:00... a.m. So it might take me two days for each chapter to update, maybe even three. Normally when school starts back up I get all stressed out with everything so it gets harder for me to find time to write, but because of all of my followers and favoriters and reviewers, I am determined to update consistently, hopefully 3 or 4 times a week, maybe more. **

**Again, thanks for the reviews. I love being able wake up in the morning and find out I've recieved so many kind reviews. **

**Well, I already left a long author's note for the other chapter I posted to day, so I'm just gonna cut this short.**

**Live long and prosper  
>-KJ<strong>

**READ REVIEW COMMENT CRITIQUE VOTE FAVORITE FOLLOW EAT A POTATO**


	19. Chapter 19

**At the Hospital**

Jay left after another hour or so, headed to the food court to grab himself and Voight something to eat. Voight remained in Erin's room, thinking about a plethora of things. Would Erin let him in? Would she let him help her? Or would she put up her walls? If she did let him help her, how could he help her? How could someone recover from what she went through? Also, what was he going to do about what Perry had said to him? He had to be there for Erin, but at the same time, Pacho was part of the reason that Sullivan had gotten away with what he did for so long, and Pacho killed Kazinski. No, he had to be there for Erin. He couldn't bury his head in another case. Not yet. And what about Halstead? Would it hurt to let Halstead help Erin as well? Voight would do whatever it would take to help Erin, and if that meant letting Jay help her, then so be it. But still, he didn't want anything too 'special' happening between the pair.

Voight sighed, glancing up at the small clock that hung on the wall across from Erin's bed. The room was pretty much silent apart from Erin's and his breathing and the steady _tick-tock_ of the clock. It had been a little over three hours since the last time Erin had woken up, and as much as Voight wanted to just let her sleep, he knew that he had to wake her up.

"Hey," Voight whispered quietly, gently touching Erin's shoulder. He didn't want to freak her out, but he needed to wake her. "Come on kiddo, you gotta wake up." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze, and a few seconds later, Erin let out a tired groan, turning to face Voight, although her eyes weren't open. "Erin," he said, pulling his hand away and speaking a bit louder, trying to get her to wake up fully. "Erin, wake up."

Erin's eyes flew open, and she looked around for a moment, eyes wide in confusion and worry. Then she looked back at Voight, who looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry," he said, knowing that he had caused her to panic for a brief moment. "The doctor told me I have to wake you up every three hours or so. How ya doin, kiddo?"

Erin let out a half-groan half-whine and tried to sit up in the bed, closing her eyes for a moment. Whatever the doctors had given her was beginning to wear off, because she was beginning to feel the effects of her injuries.

Voight frowned. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

Erin nodded, keeping her eyes closed. "Yeah," she rasped out. "A bit."

Voight nodded slowly. "I'll go get a doctor," he said, starting to stand up. "I'll be right back."

Erin's eyes opened, filled with worry, and she held out an arm, stopping him. "No," she said,a panicked look on her face. "Stay," she said weakly. She didn't want to be left alone after everything that had happened. Especially, in a hospital that she wasn't familiar with where anyone could come walking into her room whenever they pleased. "Please," she pleaded after a moment, her voice scared and quiet.

Voight let out a small sigh, nodding and sitting back down. "Okay," he spoke softly. "Whatever you need, kid."

"Thank you," Erin whispered sadly, her voice barely audible.

Voight pushed the button next to Erin's bed that was meant for calling a nurse over, and the two waited in silence for someone to show up. Once the nurse showed up, she gave Erin some more morphine, then left. After a short moment, Voight spoke, hating that he had to say what he was about to say, but knowing that it had to be said.

"Erin," he said with a sigh, looking down at the ground. He was looking for the right words to say, but were there even any 'right' words? She'd been raped. There was nothing 'right' to say about that.

Erin looked at him and grew a little nervous, knowing that he was going to say something he didn't want to say, which meant she definitely wouldn't want to hear it. And she was pretty sure what he was going to say, considering the expression on his face. "Hank?" she said after a few seconds of him not continuing what he was going to say.

He looked up into her eyes sadly. "Did they... did they use protection, when they..." he trailed of, not ready to actually say it out loud. He hated having to ask her, but he had to.

Erin blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes when he asked her that. She swallowed nervously and shook her head, clearing her throat before she replied. "No," she said. "No, they didn't." She gretted her teeth. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't.

Voight let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "I know you don't want to, Erin, but you have to get tested." He didn't want to have to tell her that. He knew that it would hurt her, and that she'd probably be pissed at him, but he had to tell her. For her own safety.

Erin looked away, shaking her head. "I was on the pills anyway," she said quietly. "Nothing's gonna happen. I don't need to get tested."

"Erin, there are diseases-" Voight said.

Erin pulled her hand away from him and looked at him, a scared, hurt, and defiant look in her eyes. "No way, Hank," she said, her heartrate suddenly increasing. "There is _no_ way I am going to let that happen. I'm _not_ getting tested."

"Erin, please," Voight pleaded. He hated the look that he was getting from her. A look of feeling betrayed. Of feeling scared. He didn't want for her to go through anything she wouldn't be okay with, but this was serious. "I know you don't want to, but you _need_ to get tested, Erin. Th-"

"Hank, there is no damn way I am getting tested," Erin snapped back. Even as she stared at him, a determined and even angry expression on her face, the tears threatened to escape.

Voight let out a sad, sigh, looking back down at the ground and running a hand through his hair. "Erin," he started. "You know that I'd never ask you to do something that would make you uncomfortable, or scared, or in danger. But this is the one and only exception to that. Erin, this is _serious."_

"And so am I," Erin replied, looking away from him. She knew that he was saying this for her safety. That he was only telling her this because there _were_ dangers, and there _were_ risks if she didn't get tested. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't even stand the thought of having another person, a stranger, poking and prodding at her, and touching her in the same areas that Dan and Jack had so vilely enjoyed touching. She bit her bottom lip, hard, even though it was still swollen.

"Erin," Voight tried sadly. "Please."

"Hank," Erin said, letting out a shaky breath. "It's bad enough what I had to go through with Dan and Jack in that damn house. I do _not_ need someone touching me and asking me questions, all right?" It took a lot of effort for her to keep her tone steady, and a lot more effort to hold back the tears, but she managed to do both, even though on the inside she really just wanted to let out the tears and cries.

Voight let out a sad breath, then spoke again. "Erin, if this were a case," he started, looking at the ground, "if this had happened to someone else, wouldn't you try to convince them to get tested. Wouldn't you tell them that later on, they'd regret not getting tested? That even though they might be scared, their safety is something that they should be concerned about?"

Erin bit her lip, closing her eyes, as she realized that he was right. She'd worked cases with rape victims before, and she had told them nearly the exact same thing that Voight just said. She knew he was right. She needed to get tested, she just didn't want to.

"Yes," she replied with a breathy voice a few seconds later, nodding slightly.

"Then please, Erin, please do this. I promise you that _nothing_ will happen to you. I just, I need you to do this. Do this for yourself, Erin. So that you don't end up regretting not doing this."

Erin nodded. "Okay," she breathed. A tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, hoping that Voight hadn't seen it.

He did see the tear, though. And he saw her wipe it away. He could see how hurt she was. Broken, even. Erin Lindsay was a strong, amazing woman, and anyone who knew her could agree that it would take an army to break her. Voight just worried that Sullivan and Halter were that army.

Jay walked back into the room, carrying two paper bags and a coffee. One bag contained Voight's sandwich in it that he'd requested, and the other had Jay's sandwich and drink in it. The coffee was also Voight's, even though he hadn't asked for one. Voight had been up for a while, Jay knew he hadn't slept much in the past few days, and Jay knew that Voight would probably stay awake longer, for Erin.

"Here," Jay said, handing Voight his bag and coffee. His voice was soft, still thinking that Erin was asleep and not wanting to wake her.

"What's this?" Voight asked, looking at the coffee. He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh or ungrateful, because he was grateful -Jay had been the one to suggest getting something to eat, and he'd also volunteered to get the food for them both and to bring it back, which meant Voight wouldn't have to leave Erin's side. He was just expecting the sandwich and nothing more. Plus, he wasn't much of a coffee person. Not usually at least.

"Coffee," Jay replied, letting Voight's harsh tone go in one ear and out the other. Voight was tired just like he was, and stressed with worrying about Erin. "Black, two sugars. It'll keep you awake."

Voight nodded, taking a sip. That was the type of coffee he had whenever he did have coffee, and the type he preferred. There was something about the sharp, almost bitter taste of black coffee that Voight liked, or at least preferred over coffee with an unnecessary amount of sugar and creamer added to it. "Thanks," Voight said, setting the coffee down on Erin's bedside table and opening the bag with his food in it.

Jay just nodded, sitting down on his chair on the other side of Erin's bed, letting out a quiet, tired sigh, and opening his own bag. He took a bite of his sandwich, then pulled out his drink, which he had put in the bag.

Voight raised an eyebrow, eying the Redbull that Jay had pulled out. Jay cracked it open and took a sip, not noticing that Voight was looking at him.

"Those things'll kill you, ya know," Voight said, letting out a sigh and taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah," Jay said, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall, "but it'll also keep me awake for the time being."

Voight shook his head, letting out a tired sigh. "And then you'll crash after a while, so you'll only end up even more exhausted later than you are now."

Jay opened one eye, looking at Voight. "I take it you're not a fan of energy drinks?"

Voight shook his head. "Never liked the stuff," he replied.

Jay nodded, then closed his eyes again.

"Can you two shut up?" He heard Erin mumble, her voice tired and a little drawn out from the painkillers she was on.

Jay opened his eyes immediately, shocked that Erin was awake.

"Sorry kiddo," Voight said softly, giving her a small, apologetic smile even though her eyes were closed.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" Jay asked, keeping his voice soft as well. As relieved as he was that she was awake, he knew he had to keep his voice down do as not to freak her out or anything.

Erin just shrugged, not opening her eyes.

"I woke her up a little after you left," Voight said softly. "I thought she fell asleep."

"I'm trying to," Erin muttered groggily, frowning. She just wanted to sleep.

"The painkillers working okay?" Voight asked, hoping that they were. It was clear that they were making her tired, but he had to he sure that she wasn't in pain.

Erin nodded sleepily, still keeping her eyes closed. The drugs the nurse had given her a little while before were starting to make her much more sleepy, and she was too tired to really comprehend much at all. She knew she heard Voight and Jay talking, but she hadn't really processed the fact that Jay was there. Even her horrible memories of the past few days weren't on her mind. She was too tired to think. Yeah. The painkillers were definitely working.

"Alright," Voight whispered, sitting back in his chair and looking at her sadly. He felt horrible for her. God, he just wanted to somehow take away all her pain. To take away everything that she'd gone through. With the drugs. With the abuse she faced years before. With Sullivan and Halter. With the rape. He just wanted to take away all that pain, for her to live a life without all that suffering. And Jay wanted to do just the same. They both did. But they couldn't, and they both knew that Erin would have a long road ahead of her. Especially when she wasn't doped up on painkillers. Even when she'd woken from the nightmare, she had been pretty doped up. What it would be like for her after the first day or two in the hospital, neither Jay nor Voight wanted to think about.

**A/N:**

**2,387 words. Not impressive, not anything great. I know. And sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I've been crazy busy with school work, especially with English class (AKA my favorite class EVER), and as much as I hate to break it to you, my schoolwork does come before this fanfiction. I reserve writing this fanfiction for late at night, when I should probably be sleeping. In other words, it's late at night, I got 5 hours of sleep last night, and I do not wish to be sleep deprived for my science test, so I must bid you farewell. Please be sure to leave a review, whether it be one of hate, admiration, or irrelivance to this story. Also, who watched the episode tonight? Who died when they saw the promo for the next episode? I know I did (it's true, I'm writing this from the Heaven). **

**Adios my friends/foes/people I don't know exist(If you review, Follow, or fav, I'll know you exist, and if you don't start a war between me and you, then you'll be my friend! So stop being someone I don't know exists! Follow, Fav, or Review)!**

**-KJ**

**REVIEW READ FOLLOW FAVE COMMENT CRITIQUE VOTE EAT A POTATO**


	20. Chapter 20

**In the Hospital**

Four and a half hours later, Erin drew in a shaky breath, blinking away the unshed tears in her eyes, as Voight stood next to her bedside, a sad and somewhat grim expression on his face. She wasn't looking at him, but was rather staring straight ahead, nervous. She'd woken from a nightmare at least half an hour before, and Voight and Jay were each there to calm her down. Then, once she wasn't screaming or looking around in panic, Jay had excused himself, knowing that Erin probably needed to be alone with her father figure. As much as he wanted to stay, he had to do what he thought was best for her. One of the doctors had then informed Voight a few minutes afterwards that Erin needed to get tested sooner rather than later because doing so would be safer. Ever since Voight told her that, she'd just sat there, staring straight ahead nervously. She knew that it had to be done, but she didn't want it to be done. She didn't want anyone to touch her in general, and she definitely didn't want a stranger touching her in the same places that Dan's and Jack's hands had violated and lingered the most.

She nearly jumped when Voight spoke, breaking the long period of silence that had passed when Voight told her she had to get tested within the next hour or so. "Some of the guys are still in the waiting room," Voight said softly, hoping that he could get her mind off of the thought of getting tested for a while. "Want me to tell them to leave for a while?"

Erin bit her lip. As much as she loved everyone on the team, she just wanted to be alone for a while -well not totally alone. She still needed Voight to be near her, at least for now, and she kind of preferred having Jay there, because she trusted him- and she didn't want them to wait out there forever. It had been hours since she was brought to the hospital, which meant that they must've been out there the whole time.

She nodded, looking down at the floor. "Yeah," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Who's all here anyway?" She asked after a second or two, glancing quickly up at him and then back at the floor.

"Well uh, Antonio and Alvin are still here," Voight said, hoping he could distract her for a while longer. "And Jay, obviously. Ruzek had to leave a while ago, Burgess went with him, they claimed he was just giving her a ride home because she came in the squad car, which Roman took back a while ago," Voight said, giving her a small smile in the hopes of maybe being able to get her to smile a bit as well. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Burgess and Ruzek had hooked up, and he hoped that maybe he could at least get some sort of sign of amusement out of her, but when he didn't, he let out a small sigh. "Nadia's here too," he continued a moment later. "I gotta tell ya, Erin. That kid was worried about you. She got to the station early and left it late each day you were gone. You did good with her, kiddo."

He was mainly just talking to keep her mind occupied, but at the same time, he was telling her the truth. He was damn proud of her for what she did. Erin took in Nadia by herself and got her to the other side, and now Nadia was reliable, respectful, and hopeful for the future. She wasn't the same girl who they found in some club months before, and that was because of Erin.

Erin nodded, glancing out the window that gave them a beautiful view of the parking lot. She was frowning, but she wasn't crying. She didn't even have tears in her eyes. She just stared out the window in silence, feeling lost inside. She focused on the motes of dust that were floating in the air, becoming visible in the sunlight and disappearing in the shadows.

Voight just stood at her bedside, frowning when she became silent. She was staring out the window, a frown on her face as well, but there were no tears. Her expression was defeated, and when he heard a soft sigh escape from her after a short moment of silence, he knew that was how she was feeling. And just hearing the sigh of defeat come from her lips made his heart fall to the floor.

The door to the room opened, and Erin immediately turned her head to the door, no longer focussed on the specks of dust. At first her heart nearly flew out of her chest, but when she realized that it was just a nurse, she calmed down a bit. Still, though, she didn't say anything. Aside from the immediate head turn, she didn't even acknowledge the nurse. She just looked back in the direction of the window, the frown still on her face, and tried to cound the motes of dust, even though it was a futile attempt.

Voight sighed inwardly when Erin just turned back to face the window. The nurse walked in with a wheelchair, giving Erin a sympathetic look as she did so. Voight just gave the woman a brief but appreciative nod. "Thanks," he said quietly.

The nurse nodded back. "Doctor Wilson is ready for her now," the nurse said quietly. "Have you been told where to go?"

Voight nodded. "Yeah," he nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse gave him a sympathetic and sad smile, then turned and left the room. After a few seconds, Voight looked back at Erin. "Hey kiddo," he spoke softly. "We gotta go."

Erin turned to face him, a frown on her face. She glanced at the wheelchair, then at Voight, who was giving her a weak and sympathetic smile. She knew he was trying. She knew he was trying to make her feel like everything would be all right, and that he was just trying to make her feel safe, but it wasn't working. Nothing would ever be _all right_ again. And she sure as hell didn't feel safe. But she didn't want to make him feel as though he was failing her, because she'd seen him in that state before. She'd seen him in the state of feeling useless and responsible, and she didn't want him to feel that way again. She didn't want to be the _reason_ for him to feel that way again.

"Is that necessary?" Erin asked, looking at the wheelchair.

"Yes," Voight replied.

"Hank, I can walk," Erin started, not wanting to get in the wheelchair. "I just-"

"Erin, it's the doctor's orders," he said seriously but not harshly. "You have a concussion, you've got some broken ribs, you just got out of surgery last night for a punctured lung, and you're still a little doped up on the meds. The wheelchair is necessary."

Erin quietly let out a reluctant sigh, but nodded never the less. The doctor had informed them that Erin no longer needed the IVs in, or any of the other wires, and a few minutes before hand, a nurse had gone in and taken them all off of Erin, but that would only last for while she was being tested. Once she returned to her room, the doctor had informed them, she would need to be reconnected to the machines and she'd need to have the IV hooked up to her again. She didn't argue about any of that, though. It wouldn't be worth it.

Voight helped her into the wheelchair, and once she was in it, she felt her stomach get a little sick. She felt her nervousness grow and realized that she was about to get tested, and she didn't want to do that. She knew she had to though, so she didn't protest as Voight started wheeling her out of the room.

She was wheeled down the hallway, then down another, then through a small waiting area. Then another hallway, then another waiting area. "Erin?" a voice gasped from the far end of the waiting room.

Erin silently drew in a sharp breath, not expecting to hear anyone say her name, and looked, wide-eyed, in the direction that the voice came from, scared for a moment. Then she saw Nadia walking over to her from one end of the room, her face red and covered in dried tears. Nadia's expression was both worried and relieved. The there was the pity, as well.

Nadia walked over, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, worry but also relief evident in her expression, but Erin didn't say anything. She just glanced down at the ground, and Voight stopped walking for the moment. Nadia was about to say something else but was silenced when she got closer to Erin, noticing just how badly she'd been hurt. There were bruises on her arms and face, and red hand marks on her arms and neck. Erin had a split lip and two black eyes, and there was a bandage on her head. She'd heard from the doctor what had happened. Erin had two broken ribs and a cracked one. She had a punctured lung. She had a concussion and hit her head. That was pretty much all. But she didn't expect Erin to look this bad. To look this hurt. Nadia could even see one or two bite marks on Erin's arms.

Then Nadia realized just how serious this situation might have been. Erin had clearly been beaten, badly, but had she been raped as well? Nadia glanced up at Voight, nervous. She didn't know what to say. If it'd be all right to even say anything at the moment. Erin had clearly gone through a lot of traumatic experiences while she was gone, and it looked like she might have even been raped. As much as Nadia wanted to pull Erin into a hug, relieved that she was alive, she also knew that there was a chance that doing so could freak out Erin. What could she really say to Erin, anyway? The fear that had been on Erin's face, even though only for a brief moment, when Nadia called her name was enough to make Nadia's heart ache for her, and Nadia definitely didn't want to freak out Erin anymore.

Nadia bit her lip for a moment, then slowly knelt down next to Erin's wheelchair, looking her in the eyes and gently taking one of her hands in her own. Erin didn't even look at Nadia, but Nadia could see the sadness in the older woman's eyes.

"Erin," she started softly, looking at Erin. Erin glanced at her for a moment, then back at the floor, not wanting to look anyone else in the eyes. She didn't want to see the look of pity that Voight, Jay, and the doctors had given her. She saw it enough when she was younger, and enough of it now. She didn't want to see it anymore. "I'm gonna be here for you, whatever you need. Okay? If you ever need _anything_, Just let me know, okay? Just don't be afraid to ask for help. From me or from anyone else."

She paused for a brief moment, then spoke again. "I know you've probably been told that a thousand times already and I know you probably hate that everyone's gonna say something like that, but it's true, all right? Don't try to go through this all alone. Please." Nadia meant every word. She knew Erin, and she knew that Erin, being her typical self, would probably try to get through it all alone. To try to get over it all quickly so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone's pity. Nadia knew Erin hated being pitied, which only made her worry more. She didn't want Erin to try to get through this all alone.

Erin glanced at Nadia again, surprised and a little relieved that rather than total pity in Nadia's eyes, there was also confidence and seriousness. At least someone wasn't looking at her with so much sympathy and sadness. Erin bit the corner of her mouth, then nodded briefly before looking back at the ground. Nadia gave her hand a gentle squeeze, then stood up. Voight looked at her, a look that was somewhat grateful in eyes, and then started walking again.

Voight gave Nadia a brief but appreciative no when he walked past her. Erin had responded to Nadia, and Nadia looked and sounded damn serious when she spoke to Erin, but not in a harsh or rude way. It was in more of a reassuring way. At least the younger woman had managed to get a response out of Erin, even if it was just making eye-contact and nodding. She'd hardly been responding to anything he said or did after her last nightmare.

Voight turned the corner, then found the small room where Erin would be tested. It was small, not meant for much more than check-ups, examinations, and such. The door was slightly ajar, and there was a blonde, female doctor with her back turned to Voight and Erin, looking through a small drawer. Voight rapped his knuckles lightly against the door, and the doctor turned to them.

"Hi," she said, giving the two a small smile, "you can come in. I'm going to be a few minutes, I have to go make sure I have Erin's medical records all in check, and I'll be back in a bit. Alright?"

The woman seemed kind. She offered the two a small smile, not too happy but not too pitiful. That didn't ease Erin's irrational fears, however. Just being outside of the room was intimidating for Erin. In a few minutes, she'd be poked and prodded in that room, and she knew that she sure as hell wouldn't be okay with that.

Voight gave her a nod, and then she stepped out. He wheeled Erin into the room where there was one small and rather uncomfortable looking bed that was angled so that someone could sit down on it. Erin bit the corner of her lip, looking at it with nervous eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

"You know what, maybe I don't need to get this done," Erin said after a second or two, staring at the bed. "Let's just go back to my room. I'm getting tired anyway."

Voight let out a quiet sigh. He had worried that Erin would suddenly bail out once they got to the room, but he wasn't about to let her _not_ do this. She had to, for her own safety. "Erin, you know you have to-"

"Look Hank, I'm sure I'm fine anyway. Let's just go back. Come on." Her tone was unwavering, but really she was filled with an immense sense of fear and anxiety.**  
><strong>

Voight sat down on one of the two small, plastic chairs in the room. He looked her in the eyes, a pleading look in his own. "Erin, you _have_ to do this," he started.

"Look, Hank, I'm tired," Erin retorted, trying to keep her tone confident and void of fear. "I can just do this later, all right?"

"Erin, the doctor all ready told us it's no or never," Voight tried, "so we have to-"

"Well then it'll be never," Erin replied with a huff. She knew she was acting like a bitch; her tone was disrespectful, and she knew that Voight didn't deserve that tone because he was only trying to do what was best for her, but really, she didn't give a damn. Why couldn't he just go with what she said and let everything be over with? She told him that she was tired. Why couldn't he just accept that?

"Erin, please," Hank pleaded softly, looking into her eyes. Although she managed to keep her tone unwavering, he could see by the look in her eyes that what she was saying wasn't the truth. It wasn't that she was tired. She was scared. He could understand that, but she needed to do this for her own safety. "I know this is scary but-"

"No, Hank, you don't _know,"_ Erin snapped back. God, why couldn't he just let it go? Why couldn't he just let her go back to her damn room instead of making her stay here? "You don't know a damn thing, all right? So just take me back to my room or I'll get there myself. I'm tired, I want to rest."

Voight closed his eyes and took in a breath, biting his bottom lip. He wanted to help her, he did, but he didn't know how to. At least not for sure. "Okay," he sighed quietly, his voice finally expressing how tired he was by how it sounded so soft and even, to a degree, defeated. "You're right, Erin. You're right. I don't know. I don't know how you're feeling right now. I don't know what you're thinking, or exactly what you're afraid of. But I do know that you're not just tired, and that you don't want anyone you don't know and trust even laying a finger on you right now, but you gotta do this. You gotta do this, Er, for your own health. Please, Erin, because I don't know what I'd do if something else happened to you that I could've prevented." _Like how Dan abused you,_ he thought, but didn't say. _And how he beat you, and raped you, and stabbed you when you were just fifteen. And how he came back and did the same thing, minus the stab. I could've prevented all that._

When he opened his eyes as he spoke, Erin could see the sadness and guilt in them. She knew she was causing it, and that was what made her realize that he was right and that this was the right thing to do. For her, and for him. She couldn't hurt him anymore. She knew he blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault, and she didn't want to make that any worse.

A tear fell from her eye, and she looked down, her lip quivering slightly as she tried to keep herself together. She didn't meet his gaze, but she felt his gaze on her. She shook her head. "I can't do it," she spoke, her voice just barely above a whisper for the fear that anything more would end up in her sobbing. "I can't, Hank. I just- I can't have some random stranger poking me and touching me like that. I mean, I don't even know her, and I just, I _can't_ Hank."

Voight looked at her sadly. He hated to see her cry. She brought a hand up to wipe the tears falling down her face, and he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. He rocked his jaw for a moment before speaking, trying to think of anything that might help her. "Would it make it any better if someone you knew was here with you?" he asked her gently. "Someone you can trust, and who you'll feel more comfortable around?" He knew that he definitely couldn't. But he could think of one person whom Erin might trust.

Erin let out a shaky breath and shrugged. "Depends," she spoke, her voice cracking slightly. "Who?"

Voight nodded, standing up. "Gimme a minute," he told her softly. "I'll be right back. I'll tell the doctor not to come in until I tell her to, okay?"

Erin hesitated, not wanting to be left alone in the room for too long, but eventually nodded. Voight wouldn't be gone too long, she knew he wouldn't. He left the room, closing the door behind him, and she sat there, trying to take deeper breaths and trying to stop the silent tears.

Voight left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He saw the doctor walking back down the hallway toward the room, and walked toward her. "Hey," he said to her. She looked up at him. "Don't head in quite yet," he told her seriously but still respectfully. "She needs a moment."

The woman nodded, giving him an understanding look. She dealt with rape and abuse victims more often than she wished, and she knew that it wasn't surprising or unusual for the victim to get second thoughts or to need a moment before the actual test was conducted. "Of course," she said in an understanding tone. "I understand. Just come and get me when the time is appropriate. I'll just be at the other end of the hall."

Voight nodded, and as she started to turn off, he stopped her by speaking again. "One more thing," he said, a little nervous as to how she'd respond. "Is it all right someone's in there with her?"

The woman furrowed her brow for a moment, thinking. She let out a light sigh. "It depends," she replied, shaking her head slightly. "Would she be all right with that? I mean, it's no problem for me, as long as whoever is in there is someone she's comfortable with being there and as long as the person is female, but if not, then no."

Voight nodded. "Then it should be fine," he said.

The woman nodded, and the two went different ways down the hallway. Voight walked into the waiting rom he'd been in a few minutes before and saw Nadia sitting on a chair, staring intently at the floor. He walked toward her and she didn't even notice. Then he stood there for a moment and still, she didn't even acknowledge his presense. She just stared at the ground, her elbows resting against her knees as she leaned forward in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Nadia," he said. Still, nothing. "Nadia," he tried a little louder. He tapped her shoulder. "_Nadia_," he tried again.

Nadia jumped slightly in her seat, just then realizing that Voight was there and that he'd been calling her name. "Sorry," she blurted, standing up. "I didn't even realize you'd walked over. What is it? Is Erin all right? Is-"

"She's fine," Voight replied. Immediatley, he frowned realizing his choice in words. Erin wasn't fine. She was far from fine. "Physically, she's fine," he corrected himsel,f shaking his head lightly. "She's just, she's getting tested in a few minutes," he said, lowering his voice, "and she's a mess and I don't think she's going to go through with it if she's all alone in there with the doctor and-"

"If you need me to go in with her I will," Nadia said seriously, realizing what Voight was getting at. "As long as she's okay with it."

Voight nodded, feeling relieved. Part of him had worried that Nadia would say no. "Thank you," he breathed quietly, turning and walking back toward the room. Nadia caught on and followed.

"Don't thank me," Nadia replied quietly but loudly enough for Voight to hear her. "Erin's helped me out a _lot_. If it weren't for her I'd probably be dead or in jail. This is the least I can do for her."

They walked to the room and Voight quietly opened the door so as not to spook Erin. Once he reentered, Nadia with him, he saw that she was no longer crying. She just had a frown on her face. She looked up at them, alarmed at first, but then relaxed once she realized who was there. She glanced at Nadia, who was standing behind Voight.

"Hey," Nadia said softly, giving Erin a tentative wave.

Erin just bit her lip. If Nadia was the person Voight was thinking of bringing in, then he probably made the right choice. Erin trusted Nadia, and Nadia wasn't a guy, unlike most of the other possible people that Voight could've brought in.

"As long as it's all right with you," Voight started, "Nadia's going to stay in here with you, okay?"

Erin gave him a small nod, glancing at the ground.

"Alright," he said, "I'm gonna go get the doctor now. I'll be right outside the hallway the entire time," he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Erin nodded again, her cloudly eyes still staring at the ground as he left. Nadia walked over to where Erin was and sat down on one of the plastic chairs. "How're you doing?" Nadia asked her softly.

Erin shrugged. "As well as anyone could expect," Erin muttered, the frown still on her face.

Nadia nodded. She grabbed Erin's hand in hers reassuringly and gave it a gentle squeeze. Neither said anything as they waited for the doctor to enter the room, but Erin did feel safer now that Nadia was there. The doctor walked into the room a minute or so later and gave Erin a small but also sad smile, closing the door behind her. She introduced herself as Olivia, and just as Erin felt like she was going to tear up again, Nadia gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

**A/N:**

**4,194 words. Better than last time, but also over a week late! I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner. I meant to post it last weekend, and then I meant to post on Wednesday, but I've been busy. **

**Also, who watched episode 2x11! Oh my god, the ENDING! I swear, I was up on twitter for like an hour after that, and all my twitter feed just kept reading #Linstead , #Linstead , #Linstead over and over. **

**Oh, and just recently (within the past few months) I started watching One Tree Hill. I just finished the series a few days ago, and I have to admit, it's one of the best shows ever. I love love love it. Like, seriously. And for those of you who haven't seen it, you should watch it. It's not just a TV show. There are some strong messages carried out in it. Especially in s03e16. Even if you don't watch the show and you don't ever plan to, watch that episode. Many, many shows and movies don't treat this subject (school shootings) with the respect and care that it deserves, but this show definitely did. **

**I'd write more but I'm tired. Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it's late, happy MLK day if I don't update before then, and please remember what the true meaning that MLK was spreading is. Everyone, no matter their color or weight or size or appearance, is equal to you. We are all human beings. We all deserve freedom and respect and liberty, no matter what country we are in. If one law applies to the majority race, than it shall apply to the minorities as well. If a law applies to the minorities, then it should apply to the majorities as well. We are all equal, no matter our religion or income. Always remember that. **

**Vote Follow Fav Read Review Comment Critique Eat A Potato**


	21. Chapter 21

**In the Hospital**

When Erin had been done getting tested, the doctor left, giving her a moment before she left the room. Nadia had been there throughout the whole thing, and Erin was more than grateful for that. Erin resented having to be there, having to allow someone to touch her and swab her, but Nadia had made it easier. Whenever Erin was clearly getting more upset, and whenever a tear would manage to escape her eye, Nadia would give her hand a gentle but reassuring squeeze and would try to distract her by telling her about something stupid or goofy that someone had done at the station or she'd try to reassure her that everything would be all right.

The doctor closed the door behind her, leaving Erin and Nadia in the room, and Erin bit her bottom lip, hard, and closed her eyes, holding in the tears. She drew in a deep, and somewhat shaky, breath, and Nadia placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's over now, Erin," Nadia spoke softly. "It's all over."

Erin didn't respond. It wasn't over. It was never going to be over. She'd always be plagued by the memories and fears of what Dan and Jack did. She was positive of that. That was never going to end. It was never going to be over. She shook her head after a few seconds, letting out a shaky breath as a few tears streaked from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Hey," Nadia whispered, moving in front of Erin, who was back in her wheelchair now, and kneeling down so that she could be more at eye-level with her. "Look at me," she said softly. Erin opened her eyes after a second or two, looking at Nadia. Nadia could see the sadness in Erin's eyes. And she could see the look in her eyes; the look of what appeared to be regret. "You did the right thing, Erin," Nadia told her quietly but still firmly. "You did the right thing, and you did it bravely. You might not be thinking that right now, but years from now, you are going to look back and you're going to be glad that you did this."

Erin just closed her eyes again, shaking her head slightly. "I just wanna get back to my room," she said, her voice so quiet that it was barely audible. "Please." She brought up her hand to wipe away the tears.

Having a total stranger touching her made her feel sick and it made her remember what Dan and Jack had done to her and what Dan had done years before. She just wanted to get back to her hospital room and try to sleep. She was exhausted and even though she'd only been in the small room for a little over an hour, it had made her pretty tired, from both the stress, fear, and sadness she'd felt during the whole time and the fact that she'd cried silently for a fair amount of time. Plus, having someone touch her in the same areas that Dan and Jack had was considerably painful, not only emotionally, but also physically due to her bruises and cuts and other injuries.

Nadia let out a silent, sad sigh and nodded after a moment. "Okay," she nodded quietly. Erin was obviously tired, and she didn't want Erin to feel any worse by not taking her back to her room. She wanted to help Erin, and if this was a way of helping her, then she'd do that.

Nadia opened the door and stepped backwards out the door, wheeling Erin out. Voight was standing a little ways down the hallway, pacing around with his hands in his pockets. As soon as he saw Erin and Nadia step out, he wwalked over toward them, looking at Erin with concern.

"Hey," he said softly, stepping towards the two. Erin glanced up at him but didn't really respond. She was too tired, she didn't feel like speaking, and she figured that looking at him was 'hello' enough. She glanced back down at the ground, not wanting to speak to anyone or do anything. She just wanted to go back to her room.

Voight glanced at Nadia then, a genuinely concerned and even slightly worried look in his eyes, and motioned for her to step a few feet away from Erin towards where he was. "How was she?" He asked quietly once she'd walked over to him.

Nadia bit her lip and glanced at Erin, then looked back up at Voight. "She was strong," Nadia said softly, nodding her head. "Stronger than I would've been if it were me."

Voight nodded, looking of at Erin, who was just sitting in the wheelchair staring blankly at the ground. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "I don't think she would've been able to do that if you weren't there for you."

Nadia let out a quiet, sad sigh, nodding. "Like I told her earlier," she replied, "if she needs anything, I'll be there."

Voight looked at her gratefully, then they walked back to Erin. He wheeled her silently back to her hospital room, Nadia following a few feet behind. When they got there, Jay was sitting on one of the plastic chairs, reading some gossip magazine that had been sitting on a small pile of other magazines on the table by the bed. He looked up from the magazine, setting it down on the chair beside him when the three entered the room, and stood up. He looked at Erin, who just glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the ground, sadly. It broke his heart to see her that hurt, physically and emotionally.

Voight moved her wheelchair over to the bedside and when Erin attempted to get onto the bed without any help, Voight put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me help," he said softly, knowing that she was going to end up hurting herself if she did it on her own. Not even twenty four hours ago, she'd come out of surgery. Under any normal circumstances, she shouldn't have even been allowed to get off the bed. There was nothing normal about this, though, and the only reason the doctor let her get off the bed was because she had to get tested for her own safety.

Erin shot him a glare when he tried to help her. She didn't want _help._ She didn't need it. She just needed everyone to stop looking at her like she was broken. She just wanted everyone to stop everything. She didn't want to talk to anyone. To be around anyone. To have anyone help her with anything. Why couldn't he see that.

Although Erin didn't say anything, Voight knew what the glare meant. "Erin, you just had surgery less than twenty-four hours ago," he said seriously. "Let me help you."

Erin continued to glare at him for a moment, then realized he was probably right, and looked away, letting out a quiet, frustrated sigh. She allowed him to help her, and glanced out the window the whole time, not looking or responding to anyone. He helped her onto the bed, then told her he was going to get a nurse to hook her back up to the IV and the machines. She didn't protest because Jay and Nadia were there, and she still felt pretty safe around the two of them. She turned onto her side, staring out the window solemnly, letting out a desolate sigh.

Jay walked back to the chair he'd been sitting on previously and looked sadly over at Erin. She just looked... _empty_. Lost, and defeated, and _empty_. He hated to see her like that, because before she'd gone missing, seeing her like that would've been unheard of. Now, though, he knew that such a sight was possible, because that was just what he was seeing. He'd never imagined that anything could break Erin Lindsay, but he could see it in her now. She was lost. She was hurt. She was empty.

He looked at her for a moment, then spoke. "So Antonio stopped by while you weren't in here," Jay started, not really sure what the point in his statement was but feeling like the silence wasn't good, for either of them. Maybe he could just get her mind to drift somewhere else for a moment.

Erin glanced at him then, her eyes tired. she raised her eyebrows slightly, assuming he was going to finish the statement.

"He told me to tell you he's sorry he didn't pop in earlier," Jay continued. "And that he wishes he didn't have to go, but his kids are visiting and he has to pick them up from the airport."

Erin just nodded, then looked back out the window at the car-cluttered parking lot. It was good that Laura was letting Antonio see the kids. Erin understood why he wasn't there, and quite honestly, she was a little relieved. The last thing she needed was another person treating her like she was made of porcelain or something.

She stared absently out the window for a few minutes, her mind basically blank, and then turned quickly to face the door when she heard it open. She was alarmed, and when she realized it was only Voight with the nurse, she knew that she was overreacting each time she heard the door open or someone make a sudden noise. She couldn't help it though. The nurse hooked Erin back up to the machines and IV, which Erin didn't protest against even though she hated having to be hooked up to them, then left after a moment.

Voight sat down on the chair on the other side of Erin's bed, near where Nadia was also sitting, and looked at Erin with genuine sympathy and concern. "Hey," he spoke quietly. She opened her closed eyes, looking at him and frowning slightly. She just wanted to sleep. "When's the last time you ate?" He asked her, noticing how much skinnier she appeared to be. It was concerning.

Erin shrugged slightly. "The night Dan broke into my apartment," she mumbled. Sure, Dan had given her water and a cereal bar while she was in the house, but they'd been drugged, or at least the water was.

Voight looked at her sadly. That meant she hadn't eaten anything, and probably didn't have anything decent to drink, for over a hundred-twenty-four consecutive hours. She had to have been starving. "Erin, you gotta eat," Voight said, giving her a pitiful look.

"I'm not hungry," Erin replied dryly. It was a lie though. She was starving. But the last time she'd consumed anything, it ended up being drugged and Dan and Jack raped her. The last thing she wanted was to eat. Plus, just the thought of eating made her stomach lurch. As hungry as she was, she knew that it's just com back up anyway.

"Kid, you haven't eaten in over five days," Voight tried. "You gotta have someth-"

"Fine," Erin interrupted coldly with a sigh. "I'll eat something when I wake up, okay? I'm really tired and I just wanna sleep right now, okay Hank?" Her tone got quieter and seemed somewhat pleading at the end of her sentence. She really just wanted to sleep, and she hoped Voight would let her.

Voight let out a small sigh, pursed his lips for a moment, then nodded. "Alright kiddo," he breathed, placing his hand on hers and tapping it lightly. "Just promise me you'll eat something when you wake up."

Erin nodded, looking at him. He looked so worn out and exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. She knew he probably hadn't, too. And he looked sad. Unexplainably sad, and almost guilty. She frowned slightly. She wanted him there. She really did, because he made her feel safe, but at the same time, she knew he needed to sleep and that he wasn't going to get any good sleep in those uncomfortable hospital chairs. "Have you been sleeping?" she asked with a frown

Voight furrowed his brow slightly. Why was Erin concerned about others when she was the one that needed people's concern? _Typical Erin Lindsay, putting others first,_ he thought to himself. "'Course I have," he replied, even though it was a lie. He didn't need her worrying about anything more than she had to worry about. She'd already been through enough.

"Don't lie to me Hank," she spoke seriously, frowning. "I've got enough going on. The last thing I need is you, or anyone else, lying to me."

Voight let out a small sigh. She had a point. The least he could do was be honest with you. "I was worried about you," he replied.

"Well I'm alive, Hank. So go home and get some sleep."

Voight frowned. "I'm not going anywhere," he replied. "If you really want me to, I can just get some rest here."

Erin shook her head with a sigh. "You won't get any sleep here," she replied, rolling her eyes. She was tired and didn't feel like talking anymore, and she hoped that Voight would just listen to her. "Go home, sleep, then come back."

"Erin-" Voight started. He knew she was probably right. In the past few days he'd gotten five hours of sleep at most, but still, he didn't want to leave her.

"Voight, _go,_" she said, irritated and exhausted. "It's not like you're leaving me alone. Halstead is still here, and so is Nadia." Voight didn't say anything for a moment. When she called him Voight, it was either because she was being professional for work, or because she was serious and somewhat pissed off at him.

"Go home, Hank," she muttered tiredly, turning onto her side, facing the window once more. She pulled her legs up to her chest under the thin blanket, and wrapped her arms around them. As much as it hurt to move much, or to turn onto her side, she ignored the pain. She felt too exposed lying on her back, and she just wanted to face the window. She didn't want to have to face anyone because that meant she'd have to see the way everyone looked at her. Plus, she kind of just wanted to feel like no one was there watching her. Sure, she felt safe thinking that people like Voight and Jay were near her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her, but still.

Voight bit his lip for a moment, not sure what to do. If he left, there was the chance that Erin would have another nightmare or that she'd get upset and he wouldn't be there for her. But still, she was _telling _him to go. She was _telling_ him to leave. Didn't he at least owe it to her to give her _some_ sort of power over what was going on, even if that meant having him leave for a few hours? After letting out a quiet sigh, he stood up. "Alright Erin," he said softly. "I'll see you in a few hours then."

As he started walking out of the room, he looked over at Jay, he was looking at him seriously. Voight tilted his head, indicating for Jay to walk out into the hallway with him. Jay glanced at Erin for a moment, then at Voight, then nodded, stood up, and walked over to his sergeant. When Jay walked into the hallway, Voight looked at him with total seriousness. "She trusts you, kid," Voight said, pointing a finger at Jay and pushing it against his chest. "And that means that I gotta trust you as well. If _anything_ happens, you call _me._"

Jay nodded, a little nervous at the way Voight was speaking to him. "Of course," he nodded in agreement.

"And you stay in that room until I get here," Voight said, his voice a little less stern but still serious. "_Don't_ leave her alone. At all."

"I wouldn't think of it," Jay responded, serious as well. Erin was his partner. His friend. He cared about her too much to leave her alone after what she'd gone through.

"Good," Voight nodded, letting out a small sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, a little nervous. Was he really just going to leave? The first time he'd left, it was because it was absolutely necessary, and he wasn't gone very long. Now, though, he was going to be gone for hours. Could he do that? While Erin was in the hospital after being beaten and _raped_?

"She's gonna be fine," Jay spoke reassuringly after a moment. It was clear that Voight was nervous about leaving. "I'm gonna be here, and if she wakes up sceaming, or if something goes wrong, you're going to be the first person I call."

Voight gave him a small nod, somewhat reassured that Erin would be all right. He was grateful for what Jay had said, and knew he would keep his word. He'd be there for Erin if she needed him.

"Alright," Voight replied with a nod. "I should go then." He turned, walking down the hallway, then looked back at Jay. "Remember what I said Halstead," he said. Jay gave his sergeant a brief nod, and the older man turned the corner of the hallway. After a second or two, Jay reentered Erin's hospital room and sat down in the seat he'd been in previously.

Once Jay returned, Erin closed her eyes, wanting to get some sleep. Once she'd fallen asleep, Dan and Jack were there again. They were touching her and breathing against her skin and whispering disgusting absurdities into her ear. And they were beating her and drugging her and staring at her menacingly. Then she was back in the past, and Dan was beating her for no reason and telling her she was stupid and weak and worthless. He was yelling at her for not doing what he wanted, or forcing her to do drugs just because he wanted her to. He was pinning her against the wall and threatening to hurt her if she didn't do what he wanted. Everything just came rushing back to her. Every hit and every degrading comment and insult. Every punch and kick and unwanted kiss. Dan's and Jack's hands were punching her and grabbing at her and touching her everywhere, and no matter how loudly she screamed and how hard she fought back, she couldn't stop them.

Jay glanced at Erin a few hours later when he heard her stir in the bed. Her breathing was a little faster, and she moved onto her back. He started to grow concerned when he had a good idea as to why that was happening.

"No," she whispered in her sleep, turning her head to the other side. "Stop it," she whispered, quickly bringing one of her arms up to her chest. "Get off of me," a small whimper escaped her mouth. "Stop it, I don't want this."

Her voice got louder and soon her whispers turned to whimpers, and Jay quickly stood up and went to her bedside, gently giving her a shake. "Erin, wake up," he said, keeping his voice quiet but not too quiet because he wanted to wake her up but he also didn't want to spook her.

"No!" Erin cried, her voice getting louder. She swiped a hand at Jay's hand, which was on her shoulder as he tried to wake her. "Stop it!" There were some tears escaping her shut eyes, and he got more worried.

"Hey, _Erin,_" he tried louder, shaking her harder.

Still, it was of no use. "Get off of me!" She said, her voice somewhere between screaming and sobbing now. "Stop it! Go away!"

"Erin!" Jay said, his voice loud. It didn't matter if she got a little spooked by the volume of his voice. Clearly whatever nightmare she was having was bad enough. He gave her a harder shake, worried. "Erin, wake up! It's just a dream."

Erin woke with a start, her eyes wide, and suddenly inhaled sharply. She looked around, panicked and not comprehending much at all apart from that Dan and Jack had just been _right_ in front of her. Her eyes darted back and forth across the room, and when she saw Jay's figure, she looked at him, frightened out of her wits. She did't even recognize him as Jay. She just saw the figure of a man and assumed that it was Dan or Jack. She drew her arms up to cover her upper torso and recoiled away from his figure, staring at him with wide, vulnerable eyes.

"Erin," Jay spoke, trying to get her attention. She seemed totally out of it. She was staring at him, but not at his face. She looked so frightened, and to say it hurt him to an extreme extent to see her that way would be an understatement. "Erin, hey, it's me," he said louder, gently placing his hands on her shoulder and bending down so that he was at eye level with her and so that she could see his face. After a short moment, he saw the realization click in her mind and the fear in her eyes melted away and turned to sadness and vulnerability. "It's me," he whispered once he knew she recognized him.

As soon as Erin realized that it was Jay and that it had only been a dream, she felt her sadness grow, her urge to cry growing with it. Before either of them knew it, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. She just had to let it out, and Jay was right there, so she let it out into his shoulder. Jay was a little stunned at first, not expecting her to throw herself at him and start bawling into his shoulder, but after a second or two, he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, knowing that she needed it. He sat down cautiously on the side of the bed so that it would be more comfortable for her. He didn't want her to end up ripping her stitches. He worried that maybe she'd get frightened and pull away from him once his arms went around her, but she didn't even move. She just sobbed into his shoulder, soaking his t-shirt with her tears.

"It's okay," he whispered quietly to her. "It was just a dream. You're safe."

Erin continued crying loudly, her convulsive gasps and tears and cries of agony breaking Jay's heart completely. He let out a quiet sigh, gently rubbing her back. After some time, her sobs turned to snifles, shaky breaths, and hiccups. Neither of them spoke, and neither of them wanted to. Erin just wanted to cry, and to feel safe, and Jay just wanted her to feel safe. It seemed to Jay that by how tightly Erin's arms were wrapped around him and how tightly she was gripping her shirt that she felt safe, and she did feel safe. With Jay's strong arms wrapped gently around her, rubbing her back gently to calm her down, she felt safe. She didn't feel good. She didn't feel all right. She still felt like shit and still didn't know how things would get better. But she felt safe. And that was all she needed at the moment.

Jay didn't know how much time passed with Erin wrapping her arms around him and crying into her shoulder, but after what felt like an hour or more, he knew she was asleep because she was no longer holding him as tightly and her breathing had gotten slower and more peaceful. He was grateful that she'd finally calmed down. Not for selfish reasons, but because he didn't want her to be scared or distraught anymore. He just wanted her to be okay.

After a while, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. At first he was going to ignore it, but then he realized that it could very well be Voight checking in on Erin, and slowly and gently, without stirring Erin from her sleep, he moved his arm out from under hers to fish his phone from his pocket. Surely enough, when he looked at it, there was a text message from Voight, asking how Erin was. Jay replied by letting him know that she had a nightmare but was all right, then set it down beside him.

He wrapped his arm back around her gently because she seemed more comfortable that way, and glanced out the window. The view wasn't anything special at all. It just looked out over the parking lot, and behind that parking lot there was a road, and after that road there were some more buildings, and so on and so forth. But the way the sunlight hit the windows of the buildings in the distance and the way the darker clouds stood out against the orange, darkening sky seemed to add some sort of beauty or mystique to the view. It captured Jay's attention. It really was a beautiful city. _A beautiful city with some disgusting people_, he reminded himself, looking back at Erin, whose eyes were closed against his chest. He couldn't understand how anyone was sick enough to do what they did to Erin. People like that, sick, evil people who would hurt and violate someone like that, were a disgrace to the city.

Jay and Erin sat there in silence for a while, Erin not showing any signs of disturbance as she slept. Nadia had left the hospital about a half-hour before Erin had woken, so it was just the two of them. Jay glanced down at her now and then to make sure that she was still asleep and that she didn't look like she was having any nightmares. He was grateful when her expression was calm each time, but he still worried, positive that sooner or later she'd awaken from another nightmare.

After some time, the door to the room opened, and Jay looked over at it. Voight walked in, and when he saw Erin with her arms wrapped around Jay and her face against his chest, he immediately assumed that she was awake and something was wrong, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Jay's eyes immediately went wide and he held his hand out, silencing Voight.

"Don't," Jay whispered, shaking his head. "She's asleep."

Voight furrowed hid brow for a moment, a small, and somewhat confused, frown on his face. Erin was asleep, with her arms wrapped around Halstead and her face against his chest. He gave Jay a look that was both unsure and suspicious, then slowly walked over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jay, because he did. Or at least he was pretty sure he did. He just wasn't sure how much he liked the fact that he had Erin in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked, whispering.

Jay let out a quiet sigh, looking down at Erin then back at Voight. "She was having a nightmare," Jay replied honestly. "I managed to get her to wake up after a few tries, and she kinda just hugged me and started crying. I guess she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her. She seems like she's finally getting some decent rest."

Voight nodded. It seemed like there was a pretty good reason, then, for Erin to be in Jay's arms. She'd had a nightmare, cried into Jay's chest, and fell asleep in his embrace. Erin was in his arms because it was Erin's decision to be in his arms, and as long as it was Erin's decision, it was fine with Voight. Plus, Erin did actually look like she was getting some decent sleep, and that was something she really needed.

**A/N: 4654 words! Ok, so I have to make this A/N short cause I gotta get to sleep. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks again for all ur wonderful feedback (look at me, i'm in such a rush that my grammar/spelling in this A/N is incorrect & lazy). **

**Well, I'm in a rush and can't think of anything else to say, so, uh, just leave a review if you have any thoughts on this chapter! I tried getting this up sooner because it took me a while last time, so I hope you enjoy! Bye!**

**See ya!**

**-KJ**

**EAT A POTATO READ REVIEW COMMENT CRITIQUE VOTE FAVORITE FOLLOW**


	22. Chapter 22

**In the Hospital**

Erin was lying down on the bed. After a while, Jay had gently moved out of her arms without stirring her, and was now sitting on one of the chairs. He was exhausted, and knew that the energy drink was really coming back to bite him in the ass, but he didn't try to sleep yet. Even though his eye lids were drooping and he felt like he'd fall over any minute, he stayed awake.

He glanced over at Erin, letting out a quiet sigh. "I don't understand how someone could do that," he said, his voice quiet so that he wouldn't wake Erin but loud enough that Voight could hear him from the other side of the room.

Voight looked up at Jay, not sure what exactly he was talking about. It had been at least an hour or two since he got there, and since then, they'd basically been sitting in silence. "What?" Voight asked, not quite sure what Halstead had even said. He wasn't really listening because he hadn't expected him to speak.

"Hurt someone like that," Jay said, looking at Erin. His heart ached for her. "I mean, what goes through a person's mind that tells them it's okay to do that?"

Voight bit his bottom lip, shaking his head softly. "I don't know," he replied sadly. And he wasn't sure he wanted to, either. How sick did a person have to be to one, beat someone they way Sullivan had beaten Erin, and two, rape a person? Especially a person as amazing as Erin? Erin did nothing to deserve what happened to her either of the times that she'd been raped by Sullivan. She was a great person, always putting others ahead of her and risking her life to help people she didn't know or even particularly like. How could anyone even _think_ of hurting someone like that?

"There are some sick people in the world, Halstead," Voight sighed after a moment. "Some _really_ sick people."

"God, I can't even imagine how hard it is for her right now," Jay breathed, looking at the bruises on her face. He couldn't even come to imagine the fears that she must've been feeling, and the pain from her bruises and her memories. Just the way she'd woken from her last nightmare hurt him knowing that she'd had a terrible dream. But he was sure there'd be worse to come.

"Harder than anything you or I have ever gone through," Voight said softly, looking at the woman whom he considered to be like his daughter.

Jay looked down to the floor, shaking his head slightly. "I've seen people get shot and blown up in front of me, I've seen people _die_ right in front of me," Jay started, talking more to himself than to Voight, "but of all the terrible things I've seen, seeing her hurt like this is worse than anything else."

Voight looked at Jay but said nothing in response. He was beginning to see Jay in a new light. It was clear that Jay cared about Erin. A lot. Just the concerned, sorrowful, sympathetic look in the young detective's eyes displayed his care for Erin, not only as a partner, but as a friend. Jay hadn't left the hospital yet since Erin was brought there, but everyone else had. Alvin had stopped in a few times, but Erin was asleep each time he did so, and after a while Voight sent him home to get some rest, just as Erin had done to him. Jay, however, remained in the hospital, despite the wound in his shoulder. Jay's shoulder was bandaged, the doctor had given him some painkillers and had confirmed that Jay would be all right, given the fact that he didn't over work it too soon, and he didn't complain about the wound once yet, but Voight could tell that he was in pain. Whenever the younger man moved his arm too much, and when he had gently gotten Erin to lie back in the bed, he grimaced silently and subtly brought a hand to his injured shoulder. He didn't complain, though, and for that, Voight held him to a higher standard that he had before.

After a moment, Jay shook his head, his eyes still focused on the floor. "I can't even imagine what this is going to do to her," he said almost silently, chewing on his lip.

Erin was a strong person, one of the strongest that he knew, but how could anyone keep their strength after going through what she went through? How could a person live with those memories, and those fears, and that sadness that he'd seen in her eyes? He'd seen her _vulnerable_. Before she was taken, vulnerability was something that he didn't think was even remotely possible to be displayed by Erin Lindsay. But now she'd displayed it, along with other emotions that he didn't know she could express. What was all the pain, emotionally more so than physically, going to do to her?

"I can," Voight replied, his voice almost inaudible as he looked down at the floor himself, his eyes clouding over for a moment.

Jay didn't move his head but glanced up at his superior officer. "What?" Jay asked, a little confused and to a degree concerned. He hadn't really expected Voight to reply, and the vagueness of his response was slightly concerning, but Jay hoped that his concerns wouldn't be accurate.

Voight let out a quiet sigh, glancing at Erin for a moment, unsure of if he should tell Jay. "I can imagine what it'll do to her," was all he said, glancing at Jay with a dead look in his eyes as he thought about what Erin had been like after Dan had raped her the first time.

Jay could see that Voight's eyes were clouded over, and the frown on his face along with the look in his eyes didn't make Jay feel any better. In fact, it made him feel a hell of a lot worse. He took a moment before speaking again. "Voight?" Jay said after a few seconds. He didn't have it in him to ask Voight the thing he was worrying.

Voight shook his head slightly for a second, focusing back on what they were talking about. For a moment, he'd spaced out, remembering Erin fifteen years before, after Dan raped and nearly killed her. "Sorry," he said. "What?"

Jay bit down on his lip for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he'd ask the question on his mind. "I was just asking if you wanted me to grab you something from the vending machines," Jay lied after a few seconds, standing up. Maybe he was just reading too deep into Voight's words.

"No, I'm fine," Voight replied, shaking his head.

Jay nodded, then walked out of the room. He just needed a moment to get himself together. He didn't want to think of how hurt Erin probably was. He didn't want to think of the worries that started to plague his mind when Voight had replied saying that he could imagine what the trauma would do to Erin. He didn't want to think of the nightmares that Erin was having. He didn't want to think of the undeniable fear and distraught that he'd seen in her expression earlier that day when she'd awoke n from a bad dream. He didn't want her to be hurt. He wanted her to be okay. To be the amazing, fearless, quick-witted woman he'd been working with not a week before. He didn't want for her to have to be scared, or sad, or plagued by memories that he knew would never go away. He didn't want her to have to go through all that.

After walking the longest path to the vending machine as possible, Jay leaned against the wall, putting a hand over his injured shoulder and closing his eyes. It hurt like hell, it really did. Having Erin wrap her arms around him and having to hug her back didn't really help the pain, but he knew that the pain Erin was feeling was much worse than the pain he was in, so he knew that he had no reason to express his pain at all. Compared to what Erin was going through - what she was going to go through - his injury was nothing. Still, though, it hurt like hell so he figured that while he was alone it'd be all right just to rest it for a moment.

After a few minutes, he finally stood upright and got himself a drink from the vending machine, another Red Bull to be specific. He walked back to Erin's room, where Voight was still sitting in his chair, staring at the ground solemnly. Jay walked past him, to his own chair, and Voight looked up at the younger man for a moment.

Voight let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Halstead?" He spoke.

Jay noticed where Voight's gaze was -on his energy drink- and shrugged, ignoring the pain that errupted into his shoulder with that simple movement. "I'm thirsty," he replied, as though it wasn't a big deal. In his mind, it really wasn't. He was thirsty and wanted to stay awake for Erin's sake.

"Yeah, and you're sleep deprived," Voight retorded with a scoff. "Give me the drink, and get some rest."

Jay sighed, restisting the urge to roll his eyes, and handed Voight the drink. He then walked back to his chair and struggled to keep his eyes open as he read some boring news article with his phone. He wasn't quite ready to get some rest yet, and he hoped that Voight wasn't actually serious about that part. He didn't want to go to sleep in fear of Erin waking up from another bad dream. He wanted to be there for her if she needed him.

"The second part wasn't optional, Halstead," Voight said a moment later, looking at Jay seriously.

Jay let out a sigh, giving in to Voight's orders and his body's desires, and set his phone down on the chair next to him. He closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest -once more ignoring the pain in his shoulder- and leaning his head back agaisnt the wall behind him. "I'm not leaving though," Jay muttered.

Voight shrugged, pleased that Jay even listened to his orders. "Never asked you to," he replied. He looked at Erin a moment later, sighing lightly. He knew what this was going to do to Erin. Or rather, he knew _some_ of what this was going to do to her. He knew that it would be worse this time. After all, it was two grown men that had done this to her, and she was held captive by them for four days straight and did God knows what else to her. He just didn't know if he was prepared to help her. What if he wasn't able to provide the comfort and reassurance that she needed?

Erin woke up a few hours later, this time not because of a bad dream. Maybe it was the high dosage of painkillers she'd been given by the nurse earlier, or maybe it was just by luck, she didn't have any terrible dreams while she slept. Sure, she had some bad ones, but nothing that caused her to thrash in bed, or wake up screaming.

She groggily opened her eyes, Voight being the first person she saw. He was staring down at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. She said nothing, just letting out a quiet sigh as she didn't feel like talking and didn't feel like her throat was up to it. Her throat was dry, and she just wasn't in the mood to talk.

Instead she just stared at Voight. It was already starting to show. How sad he was. How guilty he felt. How worried he was about her. All of that was already starting to show, and it was all her fault. She should've done _something_ to stop Dan from getting her. She should've just shot him while she was in her apartment, or she should've let Voight handle him when he'd shown back up in Chicago. She knew he wanted to handle him, to beat him to death and to make him pay for what he did years before, but she'd practically begged him not to. She'd pleaded with him to just let it be because she didn't think Dan would come for her and she didn't want Voight to get in trouble for something that she believed she could handle. At the moment, when he'd resurfaced in Chicago, she really did think she could handle him. She was stronger, she was older, and she wasn't the same girl from fifteen years before. But she couldn't handle him. And now look where that got her. Maybe if she'd just let Voight deal with him, or if she'd defended herself better or fought back harder when she was in that house, then none of this would've happened. She wouldn't be lying on that hospital bed. She wouldn't have been beaten. She wouldn't have been raped. She wouldn't be feeling so terrible and scared and weak. Voight wouldn't be feeling guilty. He wouldn't be upset. He wouldn't have to worry about her. God, why did she always have to screw everything up?

She turned away from him, not wanting to see him. Not when she knew it was all her fault that he was so upset and worried and guilty. She looked out the window again, her face void of emotion.

Then she saw Jay, asleep on one of the plastic chairs a few feet away from the window. She frowned slightly, memories of the previous night returning to her. She woke up from a terrible, terrible dream, and Jay was the first person she saw, and she trusted him, so she just threw herself at him, and he didn't ask her what was wrong or if she was okay. He just paused for a brief moment when she wrapped her arms around him, and then he reciprocated the embrace, gently wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. He didn't question her, or try to find out why she was suddenly so distraught. He just comforted her and made her feel, for the first time in what felt like ages, _safe._

She still said nothing, and could feel Voight's eyes on her from when she turned away from him. "Hey," he whispered quietly. "You awake?" he asked quietly.

Erin didn't respond, hoping he'd just assume she was still asleep. And after a while, she knew that he believed she was asleep, because when she briefly glanced back, he was staring at the ground again, twiddling his thumbs. She let out a quiet sigh, staring out the window again, as her thoughts traveled back to the house. The one she was in with Jack and Dan. She thought back on what they said to her. What they did to her. They were disgusting. What they did to her was disgusting. _She_ was disgusting.

She let out an almost silent but still shaky breath, and pulled her arms up to cover her body, even though there was already a blanket covering her. As she pulled her arms up to her chest, she noticed the raw, red marks on her wrists that had been a result of the restraints. She paused, noticing them, and looked at her wrists sadly. She ran her fingers along one of her wrists, noticing just how profound the marks were and how much it hurt to just touch them lightly. Sure, they'd been hurting before she noticed them, but every part of her hurt, so it wasn't until she saw just how bad the marks on her wrists were that she actually payed attention to them in particular.

She held her left wrist in her write hand, running her thumb along the raw, stinging skin, and the thought of the restraints brought her mind back to that house. When she'd first woken up after being taken, her wrists and ankles were cuffed to the radiator, preventing her from being able to move much at all. The restraints prevented her from being able to defend herself when Dan had punched her and slapped her, and when he decided to kiss her suddenly. And then after they'd drugged her the first time, restraints were used to keep her on that bed, almost completely exposed. They were used so that Dan and Jack could keep her there, and so that they could hit her. And so that they could get on top of her without her fighting back. And when they were finally removed, she wasn't even able to move because they'd decided to drug her. The only two times that she wasn't restrained by cuffs was when they'd raped her and when Jack had been holding her, or as he disgustingly called it, cuddling with her. Thinking about the restraints made her think about how weak and helpless she was, and then it reminded her of everything that those restraints allowed Dan and Jack to do. Not only did the restraints allow them to hurt her whenever they wanted to, but the restraints stopped her from being able to fight back, which allowed them to easily take advantage of her body.

The pace of her breathing got faster as she held onto her wrist, squeezing it despite how much pain she was in. She just couldn't stop thinking about what they did to her. She just stared straight ahead, her eyes wide in open, no longer in the hospital room. She was back in that house, with Dan and Jack.

Voight looked up at Erin, a concerned frown on his face, when her breathing started to become erratic. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her holding her arms against her chest and holding one of her wrists in a death grip. "Erin," he said, his voice soft so that he wouldn't wake Jay but loud enough so that he could, hopefully, gain Erin's attention.

"Hey, Erin," he tried again when she didn't respond. He stood up, making his way to the other side of her bed. Her eyes were wide, and she was just staring at the wall, a panicked look on her face. She was breathing heavily and quickly, which was concerning him. "Hey, Erin, look at me," he tried, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even react. He stepped in front of her, and she didn't shift her gaze what-so-ever. She just stared straight ahead. It was like she wasn't even there, and he knew that in her mind, she probably wasn't.

He knelt down at the side of the bed and gave her a gentle shake. "Hey, Erin, look at me," he spoke, his voice more firm. He was right in front of her, speaking to her, but she didn't notice at all. "_Erin,_" he said.

Suddenly, she drew in a sharp breath and her eyes focused on Voight right in front of her, finally snapping back to reality. She let out a shaky breath, loosening the grip on her wrist and looking at him sadly. He looked at her, relieved that she was no longer very near hyperventilating but still concerned, and then looked down at the wrist she was holding in her other hand. He knew that she was holding the part where the raw skin was from the restraints. Then he looked back up at her. "Lemme see," he whispered gently, giving her a sympathetic.

Erin hesitated for a moment, then gave him a small nod, slowly letting go of her wrist and moving her other hand away. Voight pursed his lips, seeing the red skin that had been worn away by the handcuffs. It was hard to see her that hurt. It was _really_ hard. But he had to be there for her. He let out a small sigh, looking at her sadly.

Erin looked away from him, not meeting his gaze. "I wanted to fight back, Hank," Erin said, her voice almost inaudible and almost a whimper. It almost like she was trying to defend herself, or that she was trying to convince Voight that she wanted to fight back and that she hadn't just given up immediately. It was ridiculous, she knew, but part of her was worried that maybe Voight was disappointed in her for not fighting back hard enough, or that he thought less of her for allowing Dan to hurt her. Then she looked him in the eyes a few seconds later. "I _really _wanted to fight back... I just couldn't." Her voice cracked slightly at her last sentence, and his heart cracked at it as well.

"Come here," he whispered, feeling some tears begin to brim his own eyes. She wrapped her arms around hiim, and she gently put hers around him, but she didn't cry this time. She wasn't going to cry.

"I wanted to fight back," she repeated with a whisper, still not crying even though her voice sounded like it might betray her.

"I know kiddo," Voight nodded, his voice nearly audible. "I know."

**A/N:**

**OK, so I'm sorry if this was a boring chapter or something. And sorry, this took longer than I wanted it to take to post. However, I think this chapter served some justice because it's 3,557 words long. **

**Also, who was over the roof with the #SKINstead episode (for those of you with twitter, I'm sure you understand that hashtag)? I LOVED it, and I'm glad our favorite (or at least my favorite) detective will remain on intelligence. I'm just a little worried about how Voight will react when he finds out, because I mean, come on, he's BOUND to find out about Erin and Jay's little secret.**

**And who's excited for the next #OneChicago !?**

**Oh yeah, and just in case some of you are interested, here's a neat piece of information: Okay, so you know how Chicago PD is a spin-off series of Chicago Fire? Well, they're planning on making ANOTHER ONE! Everyone's always been saying (me being one of these people) to the Chicago PD account on twitter (the CPD account follows me! Ahhh!) that they really want a Chicago Medical show, that way we can have all three of the really, really important emergency services. Police. Fire. Medical. Well, the creators of Chicago PD and Chicago Fire are thinking about making a Chicago Med series because Chicago Med has been mentioned several times in both shows. And remember that older doctor guy from the episode with the bombings in Chicago? The guy who got Burgess' neice that liver transplant? They say he's probably going to be one of the main characters! And I'm sure we'd see some Mills and Brett in it as well. That'd be cool. Anyway, I'm excited for this! We don't know for sure that it's going to happen, but hopefully it will! I think it's the OneChicago episode that will decide that for them, because I'm pretty sure there's supposed to be a good amount of hospital in it. Now, I don't know for sure that the OneChicago episode is going to be the one with the fair amount of hospital in it, but I'm pretty sure it's the OneChicago episode!**

**Well, I'm going to start continuing the new Chicago PD fanfic I'm making. I'm REALLY excited for this one. It's different and I'm sure, or at least I hope, that you guys will all like it! I'm going to start posting it some time soon, not absolutely sure when, but keep your eyes peeled for it, because it will be posted soon!  
>Oh, and I'll be cursing out my leg, which is STILL hurting! Not nearly as badly, but it still hurts to move much! I'm frustrated by it, honestly. I still can't lift it very high at a 90 degree angle without it basically errupting into pain.<strong>

**Goodness, I just wrote a giant author's note that none of you care about! Oops! Well, I don't feel like deleting it. So if you read all of that, uh, congratulations on not getting bored immediately?**

**Lol  
>-KJ<strong>

**READ REVIEW COMMENT CRITIQUE VOTE FAVORITE FOLLOW EAT A POTATO**


	23. Chapter 23

**In the Hospital**

A week had passed in the hospital. Everyone came to visit once or twice, even Burgess and Roman, whom Erin didn't even know very well. Voight, Nadia, and Jay were the ones who were there the most. There was almost always someone in her room, and normally it was either Voight, Nadia, or Jay. Erin was grateful for that, she was, she just didn't like having to see that damn pitiful look coming from them all the time. Alvin was there often too, and he gave her that same look every time. She knew that they all cared about her, and that was why they looked at her that way, but she just didn't want to see it anymore. So, she tried to see it less and less. She didn't talk much at all, and she started blocking everyone else out. Sure, she often woke up sweating and freaked out after a bad dream, but she didn't cry at all since the night that she'd practically thrown herself against Jay, even though at times she really wanted to. Maybe the less she'd cry, the better people would think she was, and the less they'd look at her like she was broken.

Voight was worried about her. She was blocking everyone out. When asked how she was doing, she'd normally respond with "fine" or "tired". She hardly ate at all, and she wouldn't speak much at all. She'd still flinch whenever someone went to put a hand on her shoulder unless it was him, Nadia, or Jay. Sure she'd still tense up or flinch _occasionally_, but that was expected. After what she'd been through, no one could be surprised.

Jay was also concerned. She seemed so distant all the time. She would hardly ever make eye-contact with anyone, and when she did, it was only for a matter of seconds before she'd look away. This Erin and the one that had cried into his chest were two totally different people. She was putting up her walls, blocking everybody out, and it worried him. She was trying to act like she was fine and that she wasn't hurting, but he didn't believe her. When someone would ask how she was doing and she replied "fine," if they asked her again afterwards, not believing her, she's snap at whoever was asking her, no matter who it was. She'd even snap at some of the nurses. He was worried about her. He really was. If she kept everything bottled up, it'd surely only make things worse.

Jay was sitting silently on one of the chairs in Erin's hospital room when Voight walked in. Voight glanced at him and Jay gave him a brief nod. It was an appreciative glance, one that displayed that he was thankful that Jay was there for Erin while he was gone for a few hours. Jay and Voight had talked a bit over the past week, mostly about Erin, and Voight had a higher amount of respect for the detective, as Jay did Voight. Jay began to realize that Voight wasn't as callous as he made himself out to be, and Voight began to realize that Jay really did care about Erin.

Erin was sitting awake on the bed, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was staring up at the ceiling when Voight walked in. She glanced over at him for a moment, then looked away without saying anything. He let out a sad, quiet, and almost hopeless sigh when she barely even acknowledged him. He didn't know how to help her. Sure, she'd done something similar when she was younger, but she never blocked anyone out to this extent, and the time that she did block people out was only for a few days, not a full week. She was older now, and more stubborn. How the hell was he going to be able to help her?

"Hey kiddo," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He stood at the side of her bed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

She gave him a small nod, then started getting off of the bed. She was in a pair of jeans and a hoodie that Nadia had gotten from her apartment. Erin was grateful that Nadia brought her those clothes, because she sure as hell hated the hospital gowns, and she didn't want to wear a t-shirt or anything that would leave her arms uncovered. Firstly, she felt too exposed being around people with a shirt that didn't completely cover her arms. Also, it was Chicago, after all. Wearing a t-shirt probably wouldn't be the best idea, given the fact that they were in Chicago. Plus, the bruises and the few bite marks on her arms hadn't yet gone away completely, nor did the marks on her wrists from the restraints. She didn't want anyone seeing the marks on her skin that she could cover, and she didn't want to see them herself. She was disgusted each time she saw the marks or thought about them. Every bruise and every bite mark reminded her of the vile things that Dan and Jack did and said to her, and every time she saw them, she felt repulsed, not only at the thought of what they did to her, but even at herself. She felt disgusting, like she was tainted. She'd scratch at her skin at times, when no one was watching of course, just feeling like she was covered in dirt and grime.

Voight held out a hand to help her get off the bed, but she just raised one of her hands up and shook her head, signaling that she wanted to do this on her own. Could Voight blame her for wanting to be able to do something on her own, no. But he was still concerned that she'd over exert herself somehow by moving around too much. Really, she wasn't even supposed to be leaving the hospital yet. The doctor told Voight that he recommended she stay for another two or three days, just so that they could be sure she'd be all right, but Erin had practically begged Voight to convince the doctor to let her leave early. She didn't want to be stuck in that hospital room anymore, with people stopping by and looking at her like she was some fragile piece of china. She just wanted some privacy. So, Voight, knowing that Erin wouldn't give up in her attempt to get him to let her leave early, finally gave in and convinced the doctor to let Erin leave a few days earlier than recommended.

"Erin, let me help you," Voight sighed quietly, not moving his hand back but not forcing her to take it either.

Erin shot him a glare. "I"m fine," she whispered, standing up on her own even though it hurt to do so. Moving too much hurt her chest, mostly because her ribs weren't fully healed yet, and it hurt to walk much as well.

Jay gave Erin an unsure look, which she didn't see because she was facing away from him, and then he looked up at Voight, who, letting out a defeated sigh, put his hand back in his pocket. "Erin the doctor said you shouldn't be moving around too much," he tried, knowing that it was a futile attempt.

"Voight, I said I'm fine, okay?" Erin let out a frustrated sigh, looking at the ground rather than him. "Let's just go."

"Alright," Voight said, letting out a quiet breath. "But I'm gonna have to take you out in the wheelchair-"

"No," Erin said seriously, sending him a glare. She didn't want the wheelchair. In her perspective, sitting in the wheelchair made her feel and look weak, and she didn't want anyone looking at her that way, even though she truthfully thought herself to be weak.

"Erin, the doctor said-"

"Voight, when the hell are you going to get it?" Erin snapped. "I don't give a fuck what the doctor said! I'm perfectly fine and I just want to get out of here so can we just _go_?"

She knew right away that she was wrong to yell at him. He was just trying to help her. Ever since he'd found her in that house, though, she could see the sadness and guilt that he was carrying around, and he was only looking worse as time passed, so she knew that yelling at him and getting pissed was probably only going to make him feel worse. However, she didn't let her regret for yelling show. As bad as she felt for yelling at him, she cared more about not letting anyone see her weak than she cared about apologizing to him. She only felt worse and like a bigger bitch, though, when she saw the sorrow and almost hopelessness in his eyes become more apparent.

"Erin it's regulation," he spoke, his voice nearly void of emotion. He really had no idea how he was going to help her. "The doctor's not going to let you go if you're not in a wheelchair when you leave."

Great, now she felt worse. Voight was trying to _help_ her get out of the hospital and she was getting pissed at him because she felt like she was delying their exit, when really, she was the one delaying it.

"Fine," she sighed, her voice barely audible.

Voight glanced at Jay, who then nodded, stood up, and left the room. A few seconds later, he returned with the wheelchair that had been sitting out in the hall. Erin then silently walked over to the chair, ignoring the pain that she felt while walking, and sat down in it. "Can we go now?" she asked quietly.

Voight nodded. "Yeah, we can go," he replied in a quiet tone. "Halstead, can you just take her out to my car while I get her signed out?"

"Sure," Jay nodded. Voight gave him another look that displayed some appreciation, and then turned and walked down one end of the hallway. Jay wheeled Erin down the other end toward the exit. Neither of them spoke, and the silence was deafening for Jay. She was just so silent.

After a minute or so of silence, they were at the exit of the hospital. Jay bit his lip, looking outside. "Shit," he muttered. It was pouring outside. He knew that it had been raining lightly when they were up in Erin's room, but that was just a drizzle. Now there was practically an endless waterfall waiting for them outside. Even worse, he didn't have an umbrella, and he was almost certain that Voight didn't have one either. So, he did the most logical thing that he could in that moment.

He shrugged off his jacket, leaving himself with just a t-shirt to face the downpour.

"Here," Jay said, holding out his thick but not over overwhelmingly heavy jacket to Erin.

"What?" Erin said, looking up at him like he was crazy. "Jay it's pouring out."

"Exactly," he nodded, continuing to hold the jacket out.

"Jay I've got a sweater on and you have a t-shirt on," Erin sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but your sweater is just going to absorb all the water and you'll be freezing," Jay tried reasoning with her. "The jacket will keep you dry, and warm. My t-shirt'll dry off quickly enough, but your sweater won't."

Erin gave him an unsure look, not really wanting to just up and take his jacket away from him, then sighed and took it from him. "Thank you," she said quietly, glancing outside as she started putting on the jacket.

"Don't worry about it," he said, offering her a small, reassuring smile.

She nodded, looking straight ahead again.

"Okay, here we go," Jay said with a quiet sigh once Erin pulled the hood up on the jacket he'd given her. He stepped outside into the downpour, wheeling Erin ahead of him. She put a hand up to her head to keep the hood pulled down, and he walked, or rather jogged, quickly through the rain, headed toward where he remembered Voight's car being. It was almost impossible to see more the ten or fifteen feet ahead, and Jay could feel himself getting soaked after just ten or so seconds in the rain.

He knew that Voight's SUV was a fair way down the parking lot, but he didn't know for sure where it was. The only reason that he even knew the general area that Voight had parked was because he'd driven past and recognized the car when he himself was arriving at the hospital.

"Shit shit shit," he said quietly, looking around for where the car would be. The freezing cold rain was blowing directly at him and into his face, stinging his bare skin, but it wasn't even himself that he was worried about. It was Erin, because he didn't want her getting wet and he knew that her being cold and wet would only add to the file of terrible things that had happened to her lately. "Where the heck is his damn car?"

Jay looked around, knowing that the car should've been around where he was, and then decided to pull the keys from his pocket. He pressed the alarm button, figuring that he'd at least be able to hear it and see the headlights whenever the alarm went off. A moment later, Jay could hear the sound of a car horn going off, and turned to where he could make out the car's headlights. He ran quickly to the car, but not too quickly because he was pushing Erin's wheelchair and didn't want to go too fast for her, and quickly unlocked it.

Jay started to open the passenger's side door, then Erin shook her head and spoke up. "Back seat," she said, having to raise her voice to drown out the sound of the pouring rain and rumbling of thunder in the distance. Jay nodded, then moved her chair off to the side a little so that he could open the door to the back seats of the car. He opened the door, then moved her wheelchair next to the open door so that it'd be easier for her to get in. He stood in the way of the rain so that it wouldn't get in Voight's car or onto Erin while she got in, and he held out a hand to help her.

She ignored his hand, and tried to climb into the SUV without any help. She grimaced slightly as she did so because her chest still hurt even though her ribs and lung were healing pretty well, but aside from that, she managed to get into the car without any help and she felt a sense of accomplishment in doing so.

"Okay, we made it," Jay said once she was in the car.

Erin glanced up at him, her jaw dropping slightly. God, he was _soaked._ He was drenched from head to toe, and she didn't doubt that he was freezing cold as well. She'd barely even gotten wet. The coat that Jay had given her stopped her upepr half from getting wet at all, and her legs didn't get very wet at all either. Jay, however, was completely soaked, and he was still standing out there, the rain pouring fiercely against his back.

"Okay, uh, I'm just gonna wait till Voight gets here, then I'll take back the wheelchair," he said as though there was nothing wrong with the fact that he was allowing himself to get doused by the rain.

Erin just raised one eyebrow, not really sure what to say. Was he being serious? He was just going to stay there to get soaked. After a second or two, he sat down in the wheelchair and shut Erin's door halfway so that none of the rain could get inside but so that he could hear her if she was going to say anything. Yeah, he was just going to sit there in a t-shirt and jeans and get even more cold and wet.

"Jesus Christ Halstead, get in the car," Erin muttered with an eyeroll after a few seconds of him not making a move to get in the car at all.

Jay looked at her, then his eyes widened a bit. Sure, he was glad that Erin was speaking more than she probably had in the past few days, but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to get in the car. So, his surprise at both the fact that she was speaking more and the fact that she'd just told him to get in the car was visible. "Get in Voight's car?" Jay asked.

Erin nodded, giving him the 'duh' look.

"While I'm soaked?" he said, still not sure that it was a great idea. Did he really want to risk ruining the leather seats in his car?

"Well it's better than getting hypothermia," Erin grumbled. Part of Jay was somewhat happy. She was talking more, maybe because she was in a better mood since she was leaving the hospital, and her snarky comments were beginning to return. Sure, she wasn't saying them with humor but with seriousness, but still, they were returning.

Jay frowned, then glanced around, as if making note of the fact that it didn't look like it was going to stop raining any time soon, and let out a quiet sigh. "Alright," he shrugged. He gently closed Erin's door while still closing it fully, then opened the door to the passenger's seat and climbed in. He knew better than to climb into the other seat in the back because Erin clearly had intentions of not having to sit directly next to anyone by telling him she wanted to sit in the back.

"Are you cold?" Jay immediately asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror. "Want me to turn on the car and heat it up?"

Erin also glanced at the mirror, making eyecontact with him for a brief moment before looking away. The frown was still on her face, but it wasn't as sorrowful. Now it was just more of a miserable frown. "You're the one who's drenched," she replied plainly, glancing out the window at the rainshower. "I should be asking you if you want your jacket because you're cold... thanks for that by the way," she added, her voice quieter.

A small smile appeared on Jay's lips as he spoke to her, turning his head to glance back at her. "Hey, it's what partners are for, right?" he shrugged, giving her a small smile. He really just wanted to say something that could possibly smile, but he knew he couldn't push it.

She did reciprocate the small smile, though. It was a small one that barely even met her eyes, but it was still a smile. "Yeah," she said, her voice just above a whisper as she glanced down.

At the same time as his heart broke for Erin, it swelled for her. She was strong, he could see it already. Sure, she was worn down and hurt and changed forever, but she wasn't broken. If she was broken, then she wouldn't have forced Voight to ask the doctors to let her leave early. She wouldn't have rejected Jay's jacket minutes beforehand. She wouldn't have made those small and quiet yet snarky remarks. And she wouldn't have smiled, even if it was just a small smile that was gone two seconds later. She was a fighter, and she was a survivor. And for that, his heart swelled for her even more.

Jay had locked the car, so when Voight finally got to it, the older man had to rap his knuckles against the window, which caused Erin, who had previously just been looking down at her feet, to jump and look at the window worriedly. Jay looked at the window, taking a moment to make sure of who was there before he reached over to unlock the driver's side door. "It's just Voight," Jay assured Erin, acknowledging her reaction to the knock on the window.

Erin began then to relax, no longer worried when she knew that it was indeed just Voight. The sergeant climbed into the car, looking into the rearview mirror to make sure that Erin was all right. "Damn it's raining hard out there," Voight muttered, climbing in.

Then he looked at Jay, who was sitting in the passenger's seat looking at him somewhat nervously. The first thing Voight noticed was that the younger man was sopping wet, and then he noticed that Jay was shivering, wearing only a drenched t-shirt and jeans. At least Voight had his leather jacket while he was running through the rain to the car. Voight was just about to question why Jay was soaking wet and without the jacket that he'd been wearing previously when he took a quick glance at Erin, who had Jay's jacket over her shoulders, completely dry apart from her legs, which were barely even wet. Then he realized what had happened. Jay must've given Erin his jacket, which pretty much resulted in him getting soaked and freezing cold.

At that moment, Voight's respect for the younger man grew once more. It had been pretty cold in Chicago, lately, so the fact that he was willing to go with just a t-shirt on through the downpour just so that Erin wouldn't get very wet or cold meant a lot.

"You look like you just got out of a swimming pool or something Halstead," Voight muttered anyways. However, he did give Jay a grateful look, nodding toward Erin, who was once more staring at her feet.

Jay just gave him another nod, displaying that it wasn't anything he needed to be thanked for. "More like a giant shower if you ask me," Jay replied. "I was just waiting for you to get to your car before I take the wheelchair back and head to my own car." He reached for the handle of the door, ready to get out before he really did ruin the leather seat in Voight's car.

"Take the wheelchair back?" Voight asked, giving him a peculiar look. "You do realize they sometimes give you those to keep, right Halstead?"

"Oh," was Jay's reply, feeling like kind of an idiot. "Well, uh, I guess I'll just put it in your trunk, then I'll go."

Voight just shook his head. "I'll get it, it's fine. Where's your car, I'll drop you off by it."

"Thank you, sir," Jay said, giving his sergeant a brief nod. "It's at the other side of the hospital, section F."

Voight nodded. After getting out and putting the wheelchair into the trunk, Voight climbed back into the car, shutting the door behind him and looking back at Erin. He couldn't blame her for wanting to sit in the back of the car. She'd done the same thing for a while when she was a teenager. It made sense that she didn't want to sit right next to someone for a very long time right after what she'd gone through.

He drove over to where Jay's car was parked, and Jay climbed out. "Uh, I'm just gonna follow you guys, if that's all right?" Jay asked, not quite sure if Voight, or Erin for that matter, would want him to. "Just to make sure everything's all right?"

Voight nodded. He'd expected that Jay would do just that. "Long as it's okay with you kiddo," he spoke softly, glancing back at Erin, who gave him a nod. "Yeah, go 'head," Voight nodded to Jay.

"All right. Thanks," Jay said before quickly shutting the door to Voight's car and running to his own car. Voight pulled away a moment later, Jay following behind.

The first few minutes of the drive were painfully silent with Voight looking up into the rearview mirror now and then to check on Erin. She still had Jay's coat over her shoulders, keeping her warm. "I'm gonna have Halstead head to your apartment to collect some of your things, that all right?" Voight asked after a while. Erin wasn't going to stay in her own apartment for multiple reasons. Firstly, the doctor had strictly mentioned that she needed to be staying with someone else. Second, she knew she wouldn't feel safe living somewhere on her own, not immediately at least. And finally, she didn't even want to enter that apartment again, where Dan and Jack had kidnapped her.

"Yeah," Erin nodded slightly. A few more minutes passed before she spoke again. "Hey Hank," Erin asked quietly. Her voice was so weak and quiet that had the sound of the rain on the roof of the car been any louder, he likely wouldn't have even heard her speak.

"Yeah?" Voight asked, glancing at the rearview again to see her expression. It was a sad one, but over the past week, he'd seen sadder.

"Thank you," she replied quetly, making eyecontact with him in the mirror. "For everything."

**A/N:**

**Ok, so sorry if you think I rushed the story by skipping to a week later, but I didn't want to have her in the hospital for too long. The story's going to get more interesting from here on out, and I think that having too many chapters of her in the hospital would kind of suck.**

**And well, I'm kind of freezing to death in my room right now and my only providers of warm are my hoodie, a blanket, and an almost overheated laptop sitting on my lap. Well, I'm cutting this a/n short because I have to finish a piece of homework that I forgot about until this very sentence, so bye all!**

**Ok, not bye yet. One last thing. I want to hear what your (the Chicago PD fandom) thoughts about a new story are. I love to write and I have a lot of ideas, but I want to know about what YOU guys want to read. So if you can, please PM me a prompt for a new story or even leave one here in the review section! I'm not saying I'll get to all of them (and I probably won't) but if I see one, maybe I'll use it -and of course I'll give you credit for the idea- for a new CPD story! I already have one more CPD story that I'm writing but not posting. I'll post it soon, but I wanna get a few chapters into it first so that I can update more frequently.**

**Oh and one more thing, sorry y'all. This chapter is 4196 words, so it's pretty long I guess! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all of the lovely reviews you've been leaving, and for the follows and faves.**

**KJ out**

**REVIEW READ FOLLOW FAVORITE COMMENT CRITIQUE VOTE EAT A POTATO**


End file.
